Naruto's New Dream
by TheFirstHokage
Summary: Naruto was thrown out of the Leaf village thus ending his dream of being Hokage however that dosen't mean he can't become the kage of another village. Harem fic. Rating may change later. Freshly Edited! Hope it's better!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's New Dream.**

**Chapter one.**

**Hello every one!!!! I have decided to fix up Naruto's New Dream in honor of my 100,000th hit. I will be fixing things like grammar mistakes, stuff that got nagged on and fewer yet longer chapter's.**

**The first change I'm making is Tsunade is not going to be Naruto's adoptive mother, as several of you have pointed out Naruto wouldn't so willingly leave her if she was his mother now, so now she's just his 'Baa-chan!'**

**Number two: Some people have been complaining about Kurisu having such a powerful summon, now I do understand why so I've lowered its power down to one kage level of chakra.**

**Also a lot of people commented on the first chapter about Kyuubi liking Naruto so I changed that as well.**

**I also noticed that I kind of made Gaara a little OOC with the laughing and what not so that's fixed as well.**

**I don't think there has been anything else that needs tending to so I hope you enjoy my better, longer and hopefully greater chapters!!!!!! **

**Harem will be of Ino, Anko, Yugito, Temari, Fem Haku and Eimii (One of my OC's if this is your first time reading.)**

They had done it. Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji and Choji had actually completed the 'Sasuke Retrieval' mission. Riding back too Konoha on a summoned Toad almost the size of Gama-Bunta with orange skin matching Naruto's Jacket with blue flame-like markings around his body. The toad was wearing red Samurai armor fitted for a Toad and space for a large weapon on his back, which was currently being filled by passengers.

Naruto was happy. He had completed the mission, saved one of his best friends from betraying the village for power, kept the promise he hade made with Sakura, and; best of all; no one was killed during the mission.

After a while they had arrived back at the village gates. Naruto created four shadow clones to carry Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, and Choji due to there injuries and dismounted from the toad.

"**Do you want me to stick around for a while Naruto-kun?**" the large toad asked.

"Nah you don't have to Gamachuujitsu it's not like anything bad is going to happen, right?" Naruto asked smiling his goofy smile up at the huge toad.

"**No I guess not, but should things turn ugly do not hesitate to summon me. Do you understand?"** Gama-chuujitsu asked with concern in his voice.

"Ah you worry to much you over sized wallet." Naruto said as he patted Gama-chuujitsu on the leg.

"**I have the right to worry Naruto-kun, I swore an oath to your father to protect you if you ever signed the toad contract. After all I was you father Minato's first summon" **Gamachuujitsu said with pride.

"Ok, well I'll see you later." Naruto said as he waved goodbye.

"**Take care."** the large toad said and in a huge poof of smoke the giant toad was back in the summoning realm.

As they started walking to the gates a group of medical ninja led by Kakashi exited the village and ran to the returning team.

"Did you get him?!" Kakashi asked as they reached the team.

"Yep!" one of the Naruto clones said happily as he handed Sasuke over to one of the med-ninja's.

"That's a relief, well come on Naruto and Shikamaru the med-ninja's will take the others to the hospital." Kakashi said as the medical team carried the wounded team and the traitor Sasuke to the hospital.

As they entered the village many of the civilians gathered around to see if the team had completed the mission. Naruto was expecting applause but instead heard something that made him cringe.

"Hey you damn demon! Look what you did to the Uchiha!!" an angry villager yelled.

"Yeah!!" another yelled

Then it started; cursing, yelling, even some people were throwing rocks and bricks. Shikamaru could not believe what he was seeing Naruto had just risked his life to bring back Sasuke and this is how they repaid him?

Naruto was stunned but couldn't say he was very surprise. "_I thought if I brought him back people would start respecting me more but instead they hate me even more. If this happens every time I do something good for this damn village then maybe…… maybe it's not worth sticking around." _Naruto mentally slapped him self. "_No I have to stay and protect my precious people! I promised myself that I would protect them and I never go back on my word!" _Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Sakura walk out of the crowd and walked towards him.

"Sakura-chan I did it, I brought back Sas….."SMACK!!

Naruto looked up to Sakura "Sakura why…why did yo…."SMACK!!

"How dare you hurt Sasuke-kun you stupid idiot, It would have been better if you had just died!!!!" Sakura screeched as she smacked him again.

Naruto felt as though his heart had just been ripped out of chest.

"**That damn whore, you just going to sit there and take that brat?!?!" **Kyuubi roared from with in his prison. Ever since Naruto had learned about the Kyuubi said demon had been helping Naruto train, not that the Kyuubi really enjoyed it but when you were locked up in the stomach of a twelve year old what else were you going to do?

Shikamaru was shocked at what he had just heard come from Sakura's mouth. Lee who had been dropped off by the sand team and had waited by the gate for the team realized his views of Sakura were far off the mark, Sakura was not the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, maybe physically, but underneath she was the worst example of complete un-youthfulness he'd ever had the misfortune to meet! And even though three fourth's of his face was covered up you could tell Kakashi was shocked.

"**Summon Gama-chuujitsu and tell him to hack up these damn worthless villagers." **Kyuubi growled, "**Or better yet summon Gama-bunta;** **yeah he'd wipe them all out."**

"_No Kyuubi I want to but I can't. This is the place were all of my friends live I can't do that, besides Gama-chuujitsu is not strong enough to wipe out the whole village and Gama-bunta would see no reason to and go back to the summoning realm" _Naruto thought.

"**True, true then why don't you leave?"** Kyuubi asked in a rather sinister and inviting voice, **"These damn villager's don't deserve someone as strong as you on there side. Besides, you have a lot of friend's out there that would be more then welcome to let you stay with them." **Kyuubi said.

"_Maybe…" _Naruto thought.

"**Of course I'm right kit. Just summon Gama-chuujitsu and leave, ok? Ok."**

Naruto bit his thumb and made the hand sign's **"SUMMONING JUTSU!" **Naruto shouted as he pressed his hand against the ground and in a giant poof of smoke Gama-chuujitsu stood there wearing his red samurai armor and a giant battle axe, which is the weapon he usually carries, out.

"**Which one should I cleave in to pieces!?!?!" **Gama-chuujitsu shouted as he lifted his axe in to the air. The villagers ran back terrified at the huge toad.

"No Gama-chuujitsu we're leaving." Naruto said with sadness in his voice.

"**If that is what you wish." **Gama-chuujitsu said solemnly as he put his axe back on to his back.

"Good you damn demon leave!" One of the villagers yelled but as soon as he said that a kunai the size of a door was shot at the man almost making him soil him self.

"**If you ever call my master that again I will not miss next time."** Gama-chuujitsu said with malice in his voice, turning around he jumped over the gates of Konoha and said "**Where to Naruto-kun?"**

"To Suna" Naruto answered as Gama-chuujitsu headed away from the village.

Gama-chuujitsu had been hopping through the forest for about six hours now and had used a jutsu to shrink him self to about the size of a hummer to draw less attention to Naruto and him self.

Gamachuujitsu looked up at Naruto, his eyes were blood shot from crying and his cheeks were stained from tears.

"_**Poor Naruto-kun rejected from his own village for something he had no control over. I swear to Kami, if Naruto-kun hadn't told me not to attack I would have sent every villager to a slow, painful and well deserved grave!" **_Gamachuujitsu thought angrily as continued on his way to Suna.

Meanwhile Tsunade was tapping her foot angrily in front of a very afraid council so hard in fact that it she was starting to make a dent in the floor.

"Why did they throw Naruto out of the village?!?!" Tsunade asked as she continued to tap her foot on the floor unleashing a small but noticeable amount of killer intent.

A very brave or very stupid council member said "Why are you mad? The villagers did us all a favor by throwing the demon…." but as soon as that word left his mouth Tsunade threw a paper weight hitting the man square between the eyes knocking him out instantly.

"If any of you ever call him a demon again I will destroy you!" Tsunade yelled at the man.

"Uhhh… the Uzumaki child …" another council member started careful not to say demon. "Is now a nuke-nin so we will have to put him in the Bingo book and..."

"NO! He will not be put in the Bingo book because he did not leave on his on accord he was chased out by his own people!" Tsunade slammed her fist in to the meeting table turning it in to fire wood.

"Now I will be sending a squad to find Naruto and bring him back if any of try and interfere….." Tsunade said as she cracked her knuckles for dramatic effect," Well let's just say you won't be needing to book any travel plans…"

**(Back with Naruto and Gama-chuujitsu)**

"**Naruto-kun it's getting late and I'm running low on chakra, we should stop and rest for a while." **Gama-chuujitsu said as he started to slow down.

"Yeah I'm really tired too, we should rest." Naruto said his voice raspy and sore from crying.

"**Pull it together kid. Forget about them and if you are crying because of that pink haired whore then stop I DO have an image to keep up remember." **Kyuubi said, annoyance clear in his voice.

"_I'm sorry it's just, how could they do this to me. I protected that village with my life and this is what I get in return?"_ Naruto thought angrily.

"**Don't worry about them brat they were your old pack. They didn't see how valuable you were to them and that's their mistake. But now you are going to Suna and if everything goes as planned they will be your new pack and hopefully they won't be like the last bunch." **Kyuubi said hoping that would be enough to get him to stop crying.

"_I sure hope every thing goes as planned… Well goodnight."_

"**Night gaki.**" Kyuubi said in response. Naruto jumped off of Gama-chuujitsu.

"Thank you Gama-chuujitsu I don't know what I'd do with out you." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"**Think nothing of it Naruto-kun. It's an honor to help the last member of the Namikaze clan." **Gama-chuujtisu said as he took his own pipe out, lit it with a fire jutsu and took a drag on it.

"**Just be careful when I'm not around alright?"**

"Yeah I will. Well I'll see you later." Naruto said as he waved goodbye.

"**Take care."** Gama-chuujitsu said as he poofed back to the summoning realm.

Naruto looked around at his new surroundings. It was a wooded area with a small creek near by, the air seemed dryer to him than what he was used to.

"I've got to be close to Wind country by now." Naruto said as he looked around for a nice place to stay for the night eventually finding a semi-hollow tree and jumping into it and trying to get in to a comfortable position.

"Hopefully I'm close to Suna." Naruto muttered as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Naruto awoke the next morning feeling well rested. He stretched as he started to climb out of the tree.

"Hey you bastard give us back our sister!!!!!" Naruto heard some one shout he looked down from the tree and saw a man running with a girl tied up under his arm. The girl looked about Naruto's age she had ice blue hair that reached to her neck and her eyes were the exact same color of her hair. He couldn't really see her cloths because of the ropes that were tied around her but he could see she had a Suna head protector around her forehead.

"Don't worry Eimii we'll rescue you!" Naruto heard another voice shout.

Naruto looked over in the direction were the shouts were coming from. He saw two boys one looked to be a couple years older then him self and the other looked to be about ten.

The older had flame red hair in a flat-top style and red eye's like his hair, he wore a white long sleeved shirt with a black short sleeved button up shirt that was left open, Naruto noticed that the black shirt had a symbol on it: a fire ball with the kanji for dragon in the middle of the fire ball. He also had on black cargo shorts, black finger less gloves with metal plates on them, his fore-head protector tied around his neck; which was also from Suna; and a Dai-katana on his back upon closer inspection Naruto noticed that the hilt of his sword was covered in white wrap that attached to the bottom of the hilt.

The younger one had light brown shaggy hair Naruto also noticed that his eye color was the same as his hair he wore a light brown short sleeved shirt which had the same symbol as the older one on it, a metal shoulder guard on his right arm, his head protector was tied around his waist like a belt and like the older he had on cargo shorts only these were brown.

"_I wonder if there from a clan?"_ Naruto thought

"**They might be……" **Kyuubi said** "Ah yes now I remember that mark. That is the family seal of the Ryuu clan."**

"_Ryuu clan?"_

"**Yes. The Ryuu clan is a clan native to Suna, they are the keeper's of the great Dragon summoning contract."**

"_Dragon summoning contract?! I didn't know there was one."_

"**Yes there is and it's one of the deadliest summoning contract's out there and the Ryuu clan only lets members of their clan sign it."**

"_Wait. If they are all family members then how come they all look different?" Naruto asked._

"**I'll explain later because you might want to help them, after all they are from Suna so if you help them rescue there sister then that might help you get in to Suna easier."**

"_Good idea" _Naruto thought as he jumped out of the tree and on to a branch and after the Suna ninja and there prey.

"That's it I'm sick of chasing this guy time to use Sorayaiba" the red haired boy shouted as he unsheathed his sword.

"Kurisu! Are you crazy you could hit Eimii." the brown haired boy shouted.

"Shut it Matto, I know what I'm doing." Kurisu spat.

Kurisu then began to spin his sword around by its sword knot and launched it at his sister's kidnapper. The blade dug deep in to the man's left shoulder making him drop Eimii.

"Aneare you alright?!" Matto shouted as he ran to his sister.

"Ouchee!! That hurt." Eimii whined.

"Here let me untie you." Matto said as he drew out a kunai and cut the ropes off his sister.

"Thanks Matty-otooto." Eimii said as she ruffled her brother's hair. He huffed clearly annoyed at the nick-name.

Kurisu yanked on the sword knot of Sorayaiba bringing it back to him and in the process making the man scream in pain as blood shot out of his wound.

"Now usually I wouldn't waste my chakra on a pissant like you, but since you tried to kidnap my imouto …your dead." Kurisu he said menacingly and started forming hand signs, then as he took in a large breath he shouted in his mind _"__**Katon: Karyuu Endan!!**_**" **and unleashed a gigantic blast of fire engulfing the man in the inferno. His screams could be heard through the flames. As the flames started to wither away Kurisu walked towards where the man's body should be but instead of a charred corpse he found…"Damn! He used a "**Kawarimi no jutsu"** Kurisu shouted as he started looking around for the man but the man came up on his blind spot with a kunai.

"Ani!" Eimii and Matto shouted. Kurisu jumped around after they had shouted.

"Eat this carrot top!" The man shouted as he thrust the kunai at Kurisu.

"_Damn not enough time!"_ Kurisu thought as he raised his arms up to defend his chest, closing his eyes he waited for the blow but it never came instead he heard.

"**U-ZU-MA-KI."** Kurisu opened his eyes to see what was going on, instead of the man there was now four orange clad boys in front of him. Kurisu looked up and saw that the man was now in the air and there was another orange clad boy jumping in the air right next to him he then straightened out and shouted **"NARUTO RENDAN!!"** The orange clad boy then gave the man a brutal axe kick sending him crashing back down to earth knocking him out on contact.

Kurisu jumped a bit when the four boys in front of him vanished in a poof of smoke.

"_**Kage Bunshin"**__ huh well that's something you don't see every day."_ Kurisu thought as he got up off the ground.

"Hey you thanks for the help." Kurisu said as he walked up to this orange boy.

"No problem! I was just helping out. My name is Uzumaki Naruto by the way, if you couldn't have guessed."

"I am Kurisu Ryuu future head of the Ryuu clan and wielder of Sorayaiba" Kurisu said as he made a small bow.

"_Sorayaiba??" _Naruto thought.

"**The sword gaki"**

"_Oh"_.

"Kurisu are you alright?!" Matto shouted as he and Eimii ran over to them.

"Hai, I'm fine thanks to Uzumaki-san here" Kurisu said as he sheathed Sorayaiba.

"Thank you very much Uzumaki-sama for helping us rescue are ane, I am Matto Ryuu number one rookie of my graduating class."

Eimii walked over to Naruto, stuck her face right next to his and said" You look like my Nonki-chan." This made both Kurisu and Matto do an anime style drop. Naruto just responded with a loquacious "Huh?".

"It's her pet fox." Kurisu said after he got back on his feet.

"Anyway… HI! I'm Eimii Ryuu and I am.."

"The ditziest girl in all of Sunagakure…" Matto finished the sentence for her.

"Shut up!!" Eimii shouted then the two got in to an insult contest yelling things from embarrassing nick-names too strange things that didn't quite make sense to Naruto.

"So Uzumaki-san I can tell you're a Konoha ninja from your head band so what are you doing this far into Wind country?" Kurisu asked as he continued to watch his siblings fight.

"Well you see I was….I was banished from Konoha for completing a mission." Naruto said, Kurisu raised an eye brow at this.

"Have you ever heard of the Uchiha clan?" Kurisu shook his head yes "Well I was on the same team as the last Uchiha when I became a genin so eventually we became friends and stuff like that, and when we took the Chunin exam's together some thing happened to him I was knocked out at the time so I don't remember what happened but he got some kind of seal put on his neck by one of the three Sannin….Orochimaru" Kurisu visibly paled at the mention of that name Naruto noticed this.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yea…..yeah I'm fine, continue with your story" Kurisu said kind of nervously.

"Anyway the seal had some kind of hold on him and he tried to leave the village so Tsunade-baa-chan sent me and some of my friend's on a mission to bring him back to the village; and we did it, but after we brought him back the villagers were mad that I had hurt him and threw me out so I headed to Suna because there are people I know there." Naruto finished.

"Interesting story Uzumaki-san, did you say that the Hokage is your grandmother?" Kurisu asked.

"Not really that's just what I call her. She may look like young but she's really like fifty something."

"I see. So what happened to the rest of your friends?" Kurisu asked.

"I don't know but I hope they're alright."

"WHAT!?!?! THEY DID WHAT TO NARUTO!?!?!?!" Neji roared with anger, his Byakugan activating out of rage as he tried to get out of his hospital bed only to get pushed back down by Shikamaru.

"Chill Neji after you're healed up you, Lee, Ino, Choji, Sasuke, Kiba and I are going to go look for him.

"Wait, did you say the Uchiha is coming too?" Neji asked in disbelief.

"Yeah Hokage-sama said it would be a good chance to 'redeem' him self. It's all so troublesome."

"I don't trust him." Neji spat.

"You and me both man, but still… An order's an order." Shikamaru said lazily as he placed a new piece on his shogi board.

"How are the others?" Neji asked, hoping for a change of subject.

"Good. Choji is recovering from chakra exhaustion and Kiba is healing up from a stab wound." Shikamaru said.

"I see……. so where do you think Naruto went?" Neji asked.

"Sadly I have no idea…"

"So where should we look first?"

"Don't worry about it right now, Hokage-sama said she would give us all more details when we start the mission." Shikamaru said as he picked up his shogi board and put it away in a sack he brought with him." Just try to get some rest." then he left the room.

**(Back with Naruto, Kurisu, Matto and Eimii)**

"So let me get this straight, you're heading to Suna to join its ranks as a ninja, right?" Matto asked as Naruto and the three members of the Ryuu clan moved there way through the forest, the air getting dryer as they went.

"Yes."

"Who's your connection?" Kurisu asked.

"Sabaku no Gaara" All three sand ninja's eyes widened with surprise

"Really you're friends with Kazekage-sama?" Eimii asked. Naruto froze.

"_Ka…Kazekage"._

"Did you just say that Gaara is Kazekage?" Naruto asked/shouted.

"Yes he was accepted just yesterday, his coronation is in one week. There are rumors going around that the reason they picked him was because he defeated the last member of the Kaguya clan in battle" Eimii said.

"_I see…….. I'm happy for you Gaara they need a kage as strong as you."_ Naruto thought.

Naruto and the three Ryuu clan members stood on the border line between the forest and the desert and looked out to the seemingly endless sea of sand.

"I can't see it anywhere. How far is it from here?" Naruto asked as he squinted his eyes scanning the desert for any sign of the village.

"Hmmmm about a day and a half" Kurisu simply said.

"What that long out there on the desert, walking, with no supply's!" Naruto shouted but Kurisu just started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Tell me Uzumaki-san, who said we were walking" Kurisu said as he bit his thumb and started flashing through hand signs.

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!!!"** Kurisu shouted as he slammed his hand on the ground creating a gigantic blast of smoke.

"**KURISU YOU ASS! I WAS SLEEPING!!!!" **Came a booming voice that made the ground shake.

"Sorry Irukyojin-san!!" Kurisu shouted.

As the smoke dissipated Naruto got the full glimpse of what Kurisu had summoned.

"_He's got to be as big as Gama-chuujitsu" _Naruto thought as he gazed up at the summon, It was a giant red dragon, it's wings could dwarf buildings, it had two large horns on the top of it's head and one on it's snout with the kanji for fire between it's eyes, it's claws were as big as a section of train and it's tail was as long as three semi-trailers put together with a large spike ball on the end of the tail.

"_How powerful is that thing Kyuubi?" _Naruto asked.

"**I sense the chakra level of at least one kage" **Kyuubi said

"_Wow"_

The giant beast lowered its head to ground level with the rest of them.

"**How's it hanging?"** Irukyojin asked lazily.

"YAY!! Irukyojin-chan!!" Eimii squealed as she ran and grabbed on to his snout horn.

"**Hi Eimii-chan, how's the little ice princess?" **

"Good as ever!!" she answered happily.

The giant dragon moved its head to the side to look at Kurisu and Naruto.

"**Who's the blond shrimp?" **he asked. A tick mark appeared on Naruto's fore head but seeing the giant dragon he wasn't to keen on the idea of retorting.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki he's coming with us to Suna to become a ninja" Kurisu said

"**Alright, so I guess you summoned me to give you guys a lift huh?" **the giant fire beast said

"Yes" Kurisu answered.

"**Man, I was hoping to fight something" **the giant beast sighed which almost blew Naruto off his feet "**Oh well, can't get what you want all the time. Well hop on"**

"How'd he get such a powerful summon?" Naruto asked as he jumped on top of the giant fire beast.

"Well you see when ever a new member of the Ryuu clan is born so is another dragon and that dragon is the new child's partner for life." Matto explained. "And the stronger the person the stronger the dragon, so as you can see Kurisu is very strong. Irukyojin was that big when Kurisu was only seven."

"Wow! So who's your dragon?" Naruto asked.

"Ishi-Seito he's and earth dragon." Matto said.

"**Hold on kids!!"** Irukyojin shouted as he took off into the air with a great amount of force. Naruto had trouble sitting up so did Matto but Kurisu and Eimii didn't seem to have any trouble.

"Hey I thought you said you had a dragon so how come you're having trouble too?!?!" Naruto shouted over the sound of flapping wings.

"Ishi-Seito is a land dragon he doesn't have wings, which I'm glad because I hate flying!!" Matto shouted back as he increased his grip on the dragon.

"Hey I have another question!" Naruto yelled.

What?!" Matto shouted sounding kind of sick.

"How come you three all have different hair color and eye color?"

"The different hair and eye pigment between clan members is an outward way of showing what type of chakra affinity some one has! Such as if some one has brown hair and eyes like me your affinity is earth, if you have red hair and eyes you're fire like Kurisu, if you have white hair and eyes you're wind like our dad the current clan head, if you have yellow hair and eyes you're lightning, if your hair and eyes are dark blue then you're water like our mom and if your hair and eyes are light blue then you're ice like Eimii!!"

"What?!? I didn't know there was a pure ice affinity! " Naruto said.

"Well it only seems to appear in members of our clan but even then it's still rare, Eimii is the first Ryuu clan member to have ice affinity in over a century!! And your affinity also determines what type of affinity your dragon will have!"

"Wow that's so cool. So how long will it take to get to Suna from here?" Naruto shouted.

"About three hours!!" Kurisu answered over the flapping wings.

"Awesome that's a lot faster then walking!!"

Three hours later at the walls of Sunagakure the three Suna ninja and the Suna ninja hopeful dismounted the gigantic dragon.

"**Kurisu." **Irukyojin said sounding irked.

"Yes?"

"**Next time you summon me please have something for me to do other then being a taxi" **

"I'm sorry but I wanted to get home fast" Kurisu then let out a big yawn "I miss my bed"

"**Yeah that's nice, you got me out of bed so I could help you get to bed sooner. Anyway see you guys later." **Irukyojin said before poofing back to the summoning realm.

"Well now that I'm back on dry land I'm going to go get me a pick-me-up and go meet my team for practice, see ya" Matto shouted as he ran off.

"Pick-me-up! He's only ten!" Naruto shouted.

"He's eleven actually" Kurisu said matter-a-factly

"Like it makes a difference!" Naruto shouted back

"Our clan has a saying "Old enough to spill blood, old enough to drink sake" not that I do of course" Eimii said.

"Wait he said 'his team' I thought you guys were all on the same team" Naruto said.

"No he was only on our team for one mission which was to rescue Eimii from that kidnapper" Kurisu said.

"Then who's you other squad mate?" Naruto asked.

"He…..he died on a mission" Eimii said sounding quite sad.

"Oh…… I'm sorry" Naruto said, suddenly finding his feet very interesting.

"Don't be. Anyway let's go too Kazekage-sama's office and get you registered, and after that you can crash at our place, I'm pretty sure dad will want to reward you for helping and believe me once you've had some of moms cooking you'll never want to eat any where else ever again." Kurisu said as they went on there way to Gaara's office. This was the first time Naruto had ever set foot in Sunagakure, the buildings were way different than back in Konoha having more of a domed shape to protect them from the powerful winds.

" It's funny we have a bunch of servants to fix the food for us but mom always wants to do the cooking and if you try and help her she'll smack you with a wooden spoon; and it hurts she left a red mark on my hand for a week"

"So is there a main and side branch to the Ryuu clan?" Naruto asked

"Hell no!" Naruto jumped slightly as he had shouted quiet loudly. "There is no way we would ever enslave are own family like those barbaric Hyuga, heh noble my ass. Even if the kid is the result of a rape or something like that the child will still be treated as if he or she is the child of the clan head. I swear my dad would rather rip out his own hair and then eat it then even think about enslaving a member of our clan."

"Yeah daddy's the sweetest guy ever and he's always funny!" Eimii said

**(Later at Gaara's office)**

"I haven't even been crowned yet and those lazy old farts are making me do all the paper work" Gaara muttered angrily as he finished signing another complaint about a certain tall, white haired old man who keeps spying on the lady's at the bath house when he heard a knock on the door.

"If you are here to give me more paper work I'm already busy so please leave." Gaara said irritably

"It's me Kurisu Ryuu. Kazekage-sama I need to talk to you about a certain matter."

"Come in" Gaara said

The door opened revealing the red headed dragon summoner. After making a small bow Kurisu walked over to a chair and sat down.

"So what is this 'certain' matter you want to talk to me about?" Gaara asked leaning back in his chair.

"Our mission to rescue my sister was a success, we were able to catch him before he left wind territory and no casualty's were sustained." Kurisu said

Gaara nodded signifying he was allowed to continue.

"While on mission we met a Konoha shinobi by the name of Uzumaki Naruto who claims to be an acquaintance of yours"

"Yes I do know Naruto Uzumaki but what I want to know is why he was in wind country" Gaara said

"Well apparently he was banished for completing a mission." Gaara's eyes slightly widened at this.

"What? Why?" Gaara was quite dumbfounded.

"I don't know all the details you'll have to talk to him your self Kazekage-sama."

"Send him in" Gaara ordered.

"Hai" Kurisu then walked out of the office with a small bow. He looked down at Naruto who was sitting in a chair next too Eimii.

"Kazekage-sama would like to speak with you." Kurisu said

"Ok" Naruto said as he raised himself out of the chair and went in to the office.

"Hey Gaara been a while." Naruto said as he took a seat.

"You have some explaining to do." Gaara said with a stern yet concerned voice.

And with a deep sigh Naruto began to explain his situation from the start of the mission to where he met the Ryuu clan trio and that he wanted to join Suna.

"Hmm I'm sorry for what has happened to you and I'm sure you the council will let you join after all you did beat me when I was in total possession I'm sure they will be impressed." Gaara said as he started writing down some thing down on a piece of paper.

"Kankuro" Gaara said as he continued writing, said shinobi appeared in the middle of the room in a swirl of sand.

"Wha'ch need" Kankuro said in a kneeling position.

"Take this order to the armory, we're going to need a new head band for Naruto-san here" Gaara said with the smallest on his smiles on his face.

"You got it" Kankuro said as he took the paper and disappeared the same way he entered.

"Now do you know where you will be staying?" Gaara asked.

"Kurisu said I could stay at his place for the night." Naruto said.

"Good, so tomorrow we will find you a place to stay, get your head band and get you on a new genin squad." Gaara said as he stood up and walked over to Naruto, putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder he said.

"Welcome to your new home, Naruto Uzumaki. And don't worry you helped me so I am going to do everything I can to help you." Naruto stood up shaking slightly, looked Gaara straight in the eye and said in almost a whisper.

"Thank you….. Gaara." Before he fainted

"NARUTO!" Gaara shouted as he kneeled down next to him, the door to Gaara's office burst open as Kurisu barged in sword drawn.

"Is every thing alright Kazekage-sama!" Kurisu shouted but after he was done talking a loud gurgling irrupted through out Gaara's office.

"What was that?" Kurisu asked.

"Soooo…..hungry….." Naruto muttered.

Gaara sweat dropped slightly. He turned his attention to Kurisu.

"He said he would be staying with you right?"

"Hai, Kazekage-sama" Kursiu answered.

"Good, then go a head and take him. Bring him back here tomorrow, understood?"

"Hai" Kurisu said as he picked up Naruto and left the office.

Gaara sat pack down in his chair, putting his feet up on his desk he shouted for his secretary to bring him some tea. She arrived a little while later with a fresh cup of hot green tea. He looked out the window sipping his tea.

"_Thing's are going to get very interesting here with Naruto around. I wonder how Shoojiki will reward Naruto for helping rescue his daughter and assisting Kurisu, knowing that old fool he'll ether give Eimii to Naruto as a wife or train him so hard he'll have to be in the hospital for several weeks…. Hmmmm I wonder which one is worse? "_ Gaara thought as he returned to the bane of all kage's: his paper work.

Meanwhile a loud sneeze could be heard coming from the Ryuu clan compound.

"Hmmm some one most be talking about me somewhere…" Shoojiki said to no one in particular.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's New Dream

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Well here's my second chapter and it's all fixed up now, so that's good. Well hope you enjoy!!!!!**

**What was edited: First off I did a couple of things in this chapter, mainly grammar fix up and what not. A thing that got nagged on a LOT was Shoojiki threatening Konoha with war, at first I thought it was a pretty good threat but then as I thought about it some more I felt pretty stupid, so that got fixed. You'll be noticing a OC that wasn't originally in here; The Ryuu clan trio's mother, I was originally going to have her come in later after this chapter but this lead to that and I forgot…. Hehehehe…. Anyway, moving on! **

"Welcome Uzumaki Naruto to the Ryuu clan compound!" Kurisu said enthusiastically despite his claim's of being tired.

"Wow…" Naruto said as he stared up at the giant building about the size of Hokage tower, it looked very old almost ancient but still beautiful, it had ivy with an interesting blue flower on it covering most of the building, it had a large stone perimeter wall, and every corner of the house and roof there was a large statue of a Chinese dragon that was positioned as if it were defending the house, Naruto could of swore one of the statues winked at him.

The front gates to the estate were made out of solid black onyx with the Ryuu clan symbol in the middle of it. There were two guards at the gate; one was a very tall, well built man with a blonde mow-hawk, his head protector was tied around his head so it was covering his eyes, he had on basic Suna Jonin attire and the other was a very petite girl about half a inch shorter than Naruto with dark blue hair in a messy bun and dark blue eyes, she was wearing a dark blue Chinese dress with a light blue wave design on it, that was also fitted for combat and her head band tied loosely around her waist and she had a good sized bust indicating that she had to be at least in her teens.

"Keji, Mai we're back!" Eimii shouted as she waved at the two guarding the gate.

"I'm glad your back Eimii-sama, Kurisu-sama. And who is your guest?" The tall blonde man known as Keji asked.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki he helped my brothers save me." Eimii said.

"Thank you very much Uzumaki-san for helping bring back Eimii-sama." Keji smiled and gave Naruto a small bow.

"Hey guy's, what's going on?" Kurisu asked casually.

"Ummm nothing Kurisu-sama…" Mai said trying to hide a blush.

"That's cool. Well I'll see you guy's later." Kurisu said as he pushed opened the door's to the compound. Upon entering the walls of the compound Naruto noticed a lot of people were all gathered around what seemed to be a sparing arena.

"Hey Eimii what time is it?" Kurisu asked.

"I think it's about noon" She replied looking up at the sun.

"And what usually happens at noon?"

Her face suddenly lit up as she remembered what happened at this time of day "Daddy's sparing match!!" Eimii yelled as she ran to the sparing arena.

"Care to see my father fight?" Kurisu asked

"Sure" Naruto said as they too walked to the arena.

"Please try to make this interesting." Shoojiki said in a bored tone as he dodged another clumsy attack from his would-be attacker.

Shoojiki was a very, very tall man standing at least a foot and a half taller then Jiraya, he wore a long white robe with a yellow sash tied around his waist, his hair was spiked up in several spike's (**Think Kenpachi Zaraki from Bleach and you're very close but his aren't as large), **he was armed with duel katana's both tied in a crisscross fashion on his back and his muscles were quite large but don't as big as a body builder's. Kurisu and Naruto had finally pushed through the crowd and were now watching the fight.

"The last person your boss sent actually put up some what of a good warm up." Shoojiki sighed as he unsheathed his swords.

"Oh well I guess if you won't stop bothering me and my family I will have to kill you." What happened next was to fast for Naruto to see, one second Shoojiki was standing and not moving, the next his body slightly flickered and the third second his swords where covered in blood and Shoojiki's wannabe 'assassins' head and torso were cut in half making quite a mess.

"Wha… what just happened?!" Naruto asked/shouted.

"That was my fathers '**Kaze Suteppu **technique, only those with a strong connection to wind affinity can learn it, well at least that's what my Dad tells me every time I try and get him to teach it to me" Kurisu finished sounding a little annoyed.

"DADDY!!" Eimii shouted as she jumped on to his shoulders and hugged him around the neck.

"Haha. How's my little sweetie?" Shoojiki asked.

"Great! Hey Daddy I want you to meet some one. Naruto, come over here!" Eimii shouted.

Naruto walked out of the crowd and up to Eimii and Shoojiki. Something was familiar about him too Naruto and by the look on Shoojiki's face you could tell he was thinking the same thing about Naruto, after a few seconds Naruto's bright blue eyes and Shoojiki's pure white eyes widened and both yelled at the same time pointing at each other.

"YOU!!"

"HAHAHA, Naruto-kun you look like your dad even more now. How have you been?" Shoojiki shouted as he patted Naruto on the shoulder, making his knees buckle under the force of the pat.

"I'm doing great Shoo-chan, I've been working really hard just like you told me."

"Hold up, hold up. You too know each other?" Kuisu asked a bit confused.

"Yeah I met him when I was a little kid back in Konoha."

"Yeah. So what are you doing in Suna Naruto-kun?!" Shoojiki asked. Naruto looked away with a sad look on his face. Kurisu walked over to Shoojiki, who bent over to hear him. By the time Kurisu was done telling the story of Naruto's banishment Shoojiki was quite visibly shaking in anger, he slowly but surely got his anger back into control, there was a different time for things like venting your anger.

"So how did you guys meet?!" Eimii asked still hanging off of Shoojiki's neck.

"Well it's kind of a long story…"

"Oh, oh, oh, oh please tell me, PLEASE!" Eimii pleaded.

"Ok, ok I'll tell you, it all started back about eight years ago when I was visiting Konoha."

**XX Flash Back No Jutsu XX **

"_Get the demon, kill it" Another angry villager yelled as a mob chased after a five year old Naruto._

"_Please stop, I didn't do anything to you!" Naruto pleaded as he ran for his life, turning a corner and running down an alley Naruto came to a stop._

"_Oh no a dead end!!" Naruto screamed in horror as he backed up against the wall waiting, for the inevitable._

"_Am….am I really going to die here?!" Naruto thought as tiers rolled down his cheeks._

"_Come on every one lets finished what the Yondaime started" Another villager shouted._

"_Now, now I don't think this is how the Yondaime wanted you to treat this boy." Skoojiki said in a calm yet angered voice as he jumped off of a roof and landed in between the mob and Naruto._

"_Just who the hell do you think you are Suna ninja!" a Konoha Chunin shouted as he pointed to the head band tied around Shoojiki's arm._

"_Who I am is none of your business, but what is my business is that you are attacking the son of my best and most trusted friend!" Shoojiki said, unleashing a huge amount of killer intent making even the Chunin want to wet his pants._

"_Now leave or I will destroy you all!" Shoojiki shouted as he stopped suppressing his chakra making the air thick and hard to breathe. The Chunin were the first to run followed by the villagers, Shoojiki sighed as he bent down in front of Naruto._

"_Are you all right little one?" Shoojiki asked concern in his voice._

_Naruto looked up in too the man's pure white pupil less eyes._

"_Yea… yeah I'm fine and who are you?" Naruto asked_

"_My name is Shoojiki, now let's go get something to eat, how about ramen?" Shoojiki suggested with a smile._

"_What's ramen?" Naruto asked._

"_By Kami, you've never hade ramen before little one, well we're going to have to remedy that, now won't we." Shoojiki said as they walked off to Ichiraku noodle shop._

"_Hey Teuchi-kun it's been a while." Shoojiki said as he and Naruto sat down at Ichiraku._

"_Shoojiki-sama… it has been a while, what can I get for you and who is this?" Teuchi motioned towards Naruto._

"_This is Naruto Uzumaki and he will be dinning with me tonight." Naruto looked surprised, how had he known his name? As far as he remembered he hadn't introduced himself." Give me one of every thing and let's start Naruto off with a BBQ Pork ramen and if he like's it then give him some more." _

_After a half an hour of ramen making Teuchi sat down all of Shoojiki's orders._

"_There you go one Beef, Pork, BBQ Pork, Shrimp, Crab, Chicken, Seafood special, Meat-lovers special, vegi special and one BBQ Pork for Uzumaki-san. Enjoy." Teuchi said as he and his daughter Ayame handed them there food. _

'_It smell's pretty good' Naruto thought as he broke apart his chopsticks._

"_Itadakimasu!" Naruto shouted before digging in to his food. The minute the delicious noodles touched his mouth and slid down his throat he felt like he was in heaven and instantly started consuming the ramen._

"_Well he's certainly got a healthy appetite." Teuchi chuckled as he watched Naruto devour his third bowl of ramen._

"_More please Shoojiki-san." Naruto said._

"_Hahah, sure thing kid. Teuchi more for the kid please."_

_After Naruto had had his fill (Twenty bowls to be exact) the two left Ichiraku and headed towards Hokage tower._

"_Where are we going now Shoo-chan?" Naruto asked._

_Shoojiki smiled at the nick-name "We're going to see Old man Hokage, there is something I have to talk to him about, ok."_

"_Ok." Naruto said as he reached up and grabbed Shoojiki's hand as they continued to the tower. After they arrived at the tower Shoojiki was glaring at every person who came his way so as to say 'Back away from the boy!' When they arrived at the office door he set Naruto down in a chair_

"_Now Naruto, wait here while I talk to the Hokage, alright?" Shoojiki said._

"_Alright…" Naruto said_

_A half an hour passed, Naruto could hear muffled voice and the occasional shouting match could be heard, eventually Naruto's curiosity got the better of him and he slightly cracked the door to the Sandaime's office to hear what was happening._

"…_.. Damn you Sarutobi, let me take Naruto back to Suna, there I could give him a real home instead of this dump!" Shoojiki shouted._

"_Watch you tongue Shoojiki! I would love to let Naruto go with you but the council..."_

"_I don't give a damn about your collection of old bags, Naruto is my god-son and I am his god-father, Minato trusted Naruto with me, I'm taking Naruto with me and I don't care what happens!" Shoojiki spat as he reached for the door knob._

"_If you take Naruto with you the council could declare war on Suna." The Hokage said, this made Shoojiki stop. He turned around and gave the old Sandaime a hard glare._

"_I will return for Naruto when he is four-teen and if wants to come with me then he shall, and if he was been killed by the villager's by the time I return then the Ryuu clan will declare war against Konoha and burn it to the ground, do I make my self clear, 'old man'." Shoojiki said a heavy amount of malice in his voice._

_Sandaime glared right back at him and sighed he really didn't won't to have to resort to that, the Ryuu clan was powerful but they wouldn't last against the entire Konohagakure shinobi force and Shoojiki being the stubborn man he was Sarutobi was quiet certain he might keep to that threat._

"_Very well Shoojiki…"_

"_Good." Shoojiki said as he slammed the door behind him. He stood there for a while until the realization hit him._

"_Did I really just threaten Konoha with war?!" He muttered to himself. He backed up against the wall and slid to the floor. Had Sarutobi been a more aggressive and angry man Shoojiki was sure he would have just dug his entire clan's grave. He slowly got back to his trying not to think about what he had just done. He looked down at Naruto how had returned to his seat swinging his feet back and forth._

'_Minato if only you could see what these bastards, your people are doing to your son.' A lone tear crept from Shoojiki's pure white eye._

"_Are you ok Shoo-chan?" Naruto asked._

"_Huh? Oh yes I'm fine." Shoojiki said as he wiped the tear away._

"_I was just something in my eye, anyway, Naruto I'm sorry but I have to leave." _

"_No! Don't leave Shoo-chan, let me come with you." Naruto pleaded, tears coming down his cheeks._

"_I'm sorry Naruto but I can't do that, but I promise you the next time I return to Konoha I will be able to take you with me, ok." Shoojiki said as he ruffled Naruto's sun kissed hair._

_Sniff " Ok Shoo-chan."_

"_Hey don't be sad, hey I have a question, do you want to become a ninja?" the white haired clan head asked._

"_Yes I do."_

"_Well then I want you to train as hard as you can when you join the ninja academy for me, alright?" Shoojiki said._

"_I'll do my best Shoo-chan, I promise!" Naruto said._

"_Good, now goodbye Naruto-kun." Shoojiki said as shunshined out of Hokage tower._

**XX End of Flash back XX**

"Wow, so does that mean I have another little brother?" Eimii asked.

"No, he is legally under my care and will be living with us from now on but he is still Naruto Uzumaki." Shoojiki said.

"Ok well I'll see you guys later I'm very tired." Kurisu said as he walked off letting out a loud yawn.

"Hey Dad, Eimii, Naruto what's up." Matto said as he and two other people walked up to them. One of them was a tall dark haired boy with very pale skin, he wore a long black trench coat, (**Think Vash's coat off of Trigun)** a pair of sunglasses, his head band tied around his neck and basic shinobi gear. The other was a girl with pink hair tied in high pony tail that reached to about her neck, she had light green eyes, she wore blue jeans and a tight white T-shirt, a huge iron fan on her back much like Temari's and basic shinobi gear.

"Hey Matto. Who are these two?" Naruto asked.

"These two are my team mates; this is Kuroi Kyuuketsuki of the Kyuuketsuki clan." Matto said as he pointed at the pale boy.

"Hello." Kuroi said in a creepy voice that reminded him of Orochimaru.

"And this is Momo." Matto said pointing at the pink haired girl.

"Hiya." Momo said in a cheery voice.

"Well shall we go to diner?" Shoojiki asked as he started walking towards the main part of the compound.

"Yeah I'm starving!" Naruto groaned.

"Well then come on." Eimii said as she grabbed on to Naruto's arm and dragged him inside the house, into the dinning room and sat him down right next to her. The dining room was huge! A long oak table reached from on side of the room to the other with seating for almost fifty people. The room was covered in orient designs of dragons and ornamental swords were also part of the decoration.

"You're going to love Mommy's cooking." Eimii said as the others consisting of Kuroi, Matto, Momo and Kurisu walked in and took there seat's and Shoojiki walked in with one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had long wavy dark blue hair and dark blue eye, she wore a dark blue kimono with the clan's symbol on the front. She was pretty tall standing at about to Shoojiki's chest. She had a very pretty heart shaped face with lightly tanned skin and an ample chest.

"Mommy!" Eimii shouted, jumping the table and into her mother's arms.

"Oh my little girl are you all right?! Are you hurt?! Did that man do anything to you?! Oh I was so worried about you!!!" The woman said crying as she held Eimii in a bone crushing hug.

"Now Manami please calm down we have a guest." Shoojiki pointed across the table. Manami stopped squishing her daughter and looked to where he was pointing. For a minute she had no reaction until he eyes widened in surprise.

"I.. is that… Na… Naruto?!?!" She stuttered. Turning to her husband who answered her with a nod, she ran over to Naruto and gave him the same treatment she had just given Eimii.

"Oh you look so much like your father!!" She looked up to Shoojiki.

"I thought you said he wasn't coming here until he was fourteen."

"I'll explain later." Shoojiki answered as servants began filing in and placing trays of food on the table

"Well kids dig in." Shoojiki said as he reached for some chicken.

The rest of the night was filled with lots of laughing and story telling until twelve AM.

"It's getting late every one time for bed, uhh Eimii could you show Naruto to the guest bed room?" Shoojiki asked.

"Sure Daddy. Come on Naruto-kun." Eimii said as she dragged him off again.

After they left Kurisu let out a big laugh. "Kun?!?!? Haha looks like Eimii has a boyfriend." The red headed teen laughed until his mother gave him a swift swat on the back of the head with a wooden spoon.

"I think they make a cute couple!" Manami said matter a factly while Kurisu was rolling around on the ground holding his head in pain.

"Here you go Naruto-kun." Eimii said as she opened the door to Naruto's new room.

"Cool!" Naruto said as he looked around the room, the room consisted of a very comfy looking bed, shelves of books, a TV, a bathroom off to the side of the room, a weapon rack and a small night stand on the left side of the bed.

"Well hope you like it Naruto-kun, if you need anything my room is right down the hall. Goodnight." Eimii said as she closed the door.

Naruto plopped on to his bed and looked up at the ceiling as he his tired muscles relaxed.

"_I wonder how every one else is doing." _Naruto thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep. No sooner had he fallen asleep he felt his body flip with a loud…

"Gooddddd Morningggg Naruto-kunnn!!!!" Shoojiki shouted as he flipped Naruto's mattress making him do a face plant on the hard wood flood.

"What the hell Shoo-baka!!' Naruto shouted as he rubbed his head.

"Starting today you are now my apprentice and I will be training you so you can become one of the strongest shinobi Sunagakure has ever seen, heh maybe even better then me." Shoojiki said smugly as he rubbed his chin.

"BUT IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING YOU LOONY!!!!" Naruto shouted as he gestured towards the clock on his wall.

"So? Now get dressed and meet me at the sparing ground." Shoojiki said as he left the room and closed the door behind him. Grudgingly Naruto got dresses and found his way to the sparing grounds.

"Now Naruto-kun the first thing we are going to do is see what type of chakra you have." Shoojiki said as he pulled out a small slip of paper and handed it to Naruto.

"What do I do with this?" Naruto asked as he examined the small slip of paper

"Just focus some of your chakra in to the paper and we will see." So Naruto did as he was told and started focusing his chakra in too the paper until it eventually spilt in half.

"Perfect! You're wind affinity so you will be able to learn a great majority of my jutsu, however before I teach you any of my jutsu you will have to get stronger." Shoojiki said as he threw a tank top shirt at Naruto's feet.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"Just put it on and you will see." So Naruto removed his orange jacket and put on the shirt.

"Good, now brace your self." Shoojiki said as he formed a hand sign making Naruto instantly hit the ground with a loud crash.

"What the heck is this?!?" Naruto shouted as he tried to get up.

"That Naruto-kun is a gravity training shirt, it's completely made out of gravity seals that are activated by a jutsu. Your objective is to become strong enough to run and maneuver with that on as if it were a second skin." Shoojiki explained.

"How heavy is this?"

"Hmmmm if I remember right about…..three-hundred pounds."

"What!?! "

"And from now on you will not eat ramen unless I say so."

"WHAT!?!?! Then what the heck am I supposed to eat Shoo-sensei." Naruto whined

"Ah am glad you have respect, any way to answer your question you will eat…. vegetable's."

"NOOOO!!!!"

"Nothing is wrong with vegetable's Naruto-kun, they help you get stronger and are good for you. Now try and get up." The next seven hours Naruto trained with the gravity shirt on and was able to stand up and walk with it activated even though the standing was clumsy he was still standing.

"Very good Naruto-kun now go get cleaned up, we have a meeting with the Kazekage." Shoojiki said.

"Ye… yes sensei." Naruto gasped out.

"_God I'm so exhausted." _Naruto thought as he tried to get up.

"Uhhh Shoo-sensei you forgot to release the gravity seals!" Naruto shouted.

"No I didn't, now hurry up and get ready." Shoojiki said.

"But I can't move!!"

"Not my problem." He said simply.

"What!?! Come on Shoo-chan this isn't funny!" Naruto yelled.

"You saw the hand sign didn't you, release it your self."

"Oh." So Naruto used the hand sign and he could walk properly again, he then ran up to his room took a quick shower, he looked around for his cloths but he couldn't find them, he looked on his dresser and found a note.

Dear, Naruto-kun.

I have thrown out those eye sores you called cloths and have picked out an entirely new wardrobe for you, No Complaining, now you will find your new clothes on the top left drawer of your dresser.

Sincerely,

Shoojiki Ryuu, twentieth clan head of the Ryuu clan and head marshal of the Sunagakure military council.

"**See gaki, I told you those clothes were disgusting." **Kyuubi suddenly said.

"_Oh shut it you dumb fox." _Naruto thought as he opened the drawer the note said had his new clothes, he saw a tan poncho that had places to hold kunai, shuriken and a katana on the inside, several pair's of black shinobi pants, several pairs of white muscle shirt's, a shuriken pouch and kunai holster with the Sunagakure symbol on them, a black pair of shinobi sandals and a katana with a orange swirl design that went up and down the sheath over a black back ground , also there was a note on the sword.

Naruto if you want to learn how to use this, then ask me next time we are training.

"**Much better then your old ones, these ones actually make you look like a shinobi" **Kyuubi said.

"_Yeah, yeah whatever…" _Naruto grumbled

So after Naruto got dressed he headed down stairs and found Kurisu waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning Kurisu, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Wow Naruto nice new threads, anyway Dad told me to take you to Kazekage-sama's office this morning." Kurisu said.

"Alright let's go."

(**At the Suna Council room)**

"So Uzumaki Naruto form what Kazekage-sama has told me you were thrown out of Konohagakure because you completed a mission, an S-class mission no less, is this correct?" An elderly council man asked.

"Hai." Naruto responded. Many of the council members started talking among them selves saying things like.

"Has Konohagakure gone mad?", "He defeated Kazekage-sama when he was in perfect possession, and they throw a shinobi of that power out, they most be mad.", "He would be a awesome addition to are shinobi, just think how strong he'll be after training with some of our best Jonin." and "He accomplished an S-class mission as a Genin, he has much potential."

The same council member that talked to him at first turned back to him and said "Naruto Uzumaki after some discussion we have decided that you would make an excellent addition to the Sunagakure shinobi and since you are friends with Gaara Kazekage then we can trust you." The man then got out of his chair and walked over to Naruto. "Songai!" he shouted and a Suna shinobi landed right beside him with a small box in hand, handing the box to the council member he teleported out of the room, the council member then opened the box and took a brand new Sunagakure head protector out of it.

"Welocme too your new village Naruto Uzumaki Genin of Sunagkure." The council man said as he handed Naruto his new head band.

"Thank you so much." Naruto said as he removed his Konoha head band stuffed it in his pocket and tied his new Suna head band where his old one used to be.

"Now there's still one thing we have to work out, your new Genin squad. Do you know the Kazekages older siblings?" the man asked.

"Well not personally but yes I know who there are." Naruto responded.

"Well since Gaara-sama is now Kazekage he can not take the Chunin exam's so that leaves Kankuro and Temari short a team mate, so we have decided to place you on there team." The council man said.

"I guess that's ok."

"Excellent, now Baki will take you to your training area." The elder said as the rest of the council and him-self got up and left, while Baki walked over to Naruto.

"Hello, I'm Baki, now let's go kid." He said in his gruff voice.

"Hai Baki-sensei." Naruto said as he followed his new sensei to the roof of a building close to the Kazekage's castle.

"This is where we train." Baki said as he motioned towards the training ground; there were several training dummy's, three very tall pillars Naruto guess were for the wall walking exercise, a large dirt circle in the middle of the roof that was used as a sparing arena and several other training equipment.

"Now kid, be here every day for training at eight AM, got it." Baki said sternly.

"Hai Baki-sensei." Naruto said.

"Good, now wait here for Kankuro and Temari, they'll be here in a couple of minuets. I have some things to take care of so I'll be back in a about an half hour so when they do get here try not to tick them off got it." Baki said as he jumped off the building and headed back to the Kazekage's castle.

So after waiting for about ten minuets Kankuro and Temari arrived. Temari blinked several times as she looked at Naruto.

"_What the heck is he doing here?" _she thought. She turned to her brother expecting an answer.

"Oh right I forgot to tell you he's now a ninja of Sunagakure and our new team mate. Just ask Gaara later and he'll tell ya what happened." Kankuro said, he then walked over to Naruto saying.

"So shrimp how's it been?"

"I'm not a shrimp! But to answer your question, I'm doing ok." Naruto said

"Well since you're 'ok' how about we spar?" Kankuro asked as he pulled Karasu off of his back, Naruto gave him a confident smile.

"Sure I'd like to spar, oh and I'll try not to smudge your 'make-up' too much." Kankuro growled at this and un-bandaged Karasu.

"I don't care if you are my new team mate you're dead!" Kankuro shouted as he clapped his hands together and muttered.

"**Kugatsu No Jutsu" **and suddenly the creepy puppet know as Karasu jumped to it's feet and stood like a normal human, then Kankuro flexed his fingers a bit and Karasu stretched out it's arm, opened it's hand and shot out a burst of senbon. Naruto jumped to the side too avoid the attack.

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu" **Naruto shoutedforming his famous hand sign and creating one clone, the clone then started to move it's hand's above the real Naruto's hand and began to channel his chakra un-till it was a perfect sphere.

"**Rasengan!!" **Naruto shouted as he ran and shoved the glowing sphere of chakra into Kankuro's chest, sending bits of him flying every where. To say Naruto was shocked would be an understatement but before Naruto could say anything all of Kankuro's body parts turned in to puppet part's, to be more exact Kuroai's puppet parts.

"_He used his other puppet as a replacement now where is he?" _Naruto thought as he jerked his head around looking in every direction trying to find Kankuro.

"Hmm good he didn't see me." Kankuro said to himself as he crouched behind an AC unit on top of a near by building.

Naruto stood there still looking for his opponent when a kunai grazed his cheek he turned to see that the puppet Karasu was flying towards him.

"_If that thing is still moving then he has to be close." _Naruto thought as he formed the hand sign for his trademark jutsu again.

"_**Kage Bunshin no jutsu"**_Naruto thought, creating ten clones

"OK guy's you distract that thing while I find 'make-up' face!" Naruto shouted.

"RIGHT!" all the clones shouted in unison as they ran at the puppet.

"_Which one is the real one?!" _Kankuro thought angrily as he continued to destroy the Naruto clones, as he was about to pop another clone he felt a metal object press up against his throat.

"Games up 'make up' dude" Naruto said

"How?!" Kankuro shouted.

"Well before I got here Baki said not to tick you off so I made a clone and told it wait on a near by building to use as areplacement incase I did tick you off, so during the fight with your puppet and after I used the '**Kage Bunshin no jutsu'** I also used the '**Kawarimi no jutsu' **while therewas still smoke so the smoke from the replacement would blend in with the '**Kage Bunshin'** smoke. So while my clones and your puppet fought I looked for you and the rest is where we are now."

"Hmph! Fine Uzumaki you win." Kankuro said as he released the '**Kugatsu no jutsu'.**

"_Wow that was a pretty well thought up plan." _Temari thought as Kankuro picked up the pieces of his fallen puppet.

"It's going to take me all night to repair Kuroari!" Kankuro whined, just then Baki returned.

"I'm back from my meet… what happened here?" Baki asked.

"Uzumaki over there beat Kankuro in a fight." Temari said

"Really? Hmmm impressive.." but in reality Baki had been watching the whole fight from the Kazekage's castle.

"_This kid is good it's going to be real fun training this one." _Baki thought.

"Anyway we have a mission tomorrow so meet me by the north-east gate at noon. I'll explain more tomorrow, you're dismissed." Baki said as he disappeared again.

"Damn it, he busted the firing module, the separating device, he cracked the head in two, he.." and Kankuro went on and on about all the parts Naruto had broken from the time they left the training ground to the time Kankuro and Temari had gotten home.

"_Shut up would ya." _Temari thought, annoyed at her younger brother's whining.

"Oh well, I guess it gives me something to do." Kankuro muttered as opened the door to there house.

"Want me to fix you something to eat?" Temari asked as she walked in to there kitchen.

"Umm hehe no thanks I'm not uhh hungry yeah that's it, anyway uhh good night." Kankuro said rather quickly as he dashed up to his room, broken puppet in hand.

"_That was close." _Kankuro thought as he sat down on his bed.

"_Note to self: never eat anything Temari makes, EVER. Hmmmm maybe I should tell Naruto that her cooking is disgusting or I could let him find out" _Kankuro thought mischievously "_But am I really that bad of a person……yes I am." _

**(The next day at the north-east gate)**

"Alright you three, our new missions is this. One of our best medical-nin defected the village last month and was recently spotted near Amegakure, our mission is to find him, detain him and find out why he defected and if possible bring him back. This is a B-class mission." Baki finished.

"Wait a minute a B-class mission? Why's this a B rank mission?" Kankuro asked

"Because, not only is he an awesome medical ninja but he is powerful in Ninjustu and Genjutsu as well. Plus we don't know if he is traveling alone or not."

"So what is his name?" Temari asked.

"Suterusu is all he is known by, his has short white hair, green eyes and an X shaped scar over his left eye. As for cloths he most likely ditched his old ones. Now let's move out!" Baki ordered.

"Hai!" Kankuro, Temari and Naruto shouted in unison


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's New Dream.

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Here's chapter three y'all hope it's to your liking!**

**What was edited: Not much really actually, some grammar mistake here and there but not much… might have missed some… but oh well. ON TO THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!**

The rain was coming down hard as it always does in Amegakure as four figures left the village.

"I hate rain." One of them muttered.

"Shut it Takeru-baka or the boss will kill you." Another one said. The first one known as Takeru was a tall male who was about fifteen wearing a cloak to shield him from the rain, his black hair was slicked back; he liked his hair and hated the rain because it messed it up, under the cloak he wore black long sleeved shirt with a black vest and a pair of black dress pants with the basic ninja gear, he had a lot of strange wire's running up and down his arms and a Kumo head band with a slash on it tied across his fore head.

The other who told Takeru to 'shut it' was a girl about Takeru's age with short orange hair with blue eyes, she was very pretty but very tomboyish in appearance, she wore a black top and bandages running up and down both arms, she wore a cloak as well but not for the same reason as Takeru, she wore a pair of black pants; one of the pant legs had been cut off right at the knee while the other went all the way down to her ankle, she had no head band to signify where she was from and her weapon of choice was a wooden katana.

"What's the matter Keiko-chan? Still mad that I slaughtered that one guy who said you were cute?" Takeru asked with a sinister smile, Keiko jerked her head the other way to hide her small blush.

"Baka, I was just telling you that because are new client is a little moody. He wants to get as far away from Suna as he possible can." Keiko whispered.

"You both should stop talking, Zabuza-sensei would be very mad if we screwed this up." Said the third member of the party

"Quiet your self Haku, just because you're Zabuza-sensei's first student doesn't mean you can boss me around, bitch." Takeru sneered.

"I think you all should be quiet!" Said the fourth and final member of there group.

"Hai Suterusu-sama." They all said together.

As the group continued to walk away from Amegakure. Haku had a look as if she was thinking about something, Keiko, noticing this deiced to ask what she was thinking.

"Hey Haku what'cha thinking about?"

"Nothing" Haku said quickly.

"Oh come on you can tell me." Keiko continued nudging her in the arm.

"Fine, I was just thinking about a boy I met while on a mission with Zabuza-sensei a year ago."

"Oh really" Keiko gave Haku a sly smile. "Was he cute? What's his name?"

Haku began to blush a bit "His name is Uzumaki Naruto and I guess he's all right."

"How strong was he?" Keiko asked.

Before Haku could speak a kunai shot past them. Every one looked ahead of them to see a figure wearing a black cloak.

"Address your self stranger!" Takeru shouted. The figure just stood there and raised one of his arms and a blast of senbon shot out of his arm, Haku, acting quickly threw her own senbon to cancel out the attackers weapons.

"You're pretty good if you can block Karasu's attack's." Came a voice out of no where "But…. now you're surrounded."

Haku and the rest of her group looked around to see that they were indeed surrounded by four people and four more in the trees.

"What do you want?!" Keiko shouted

"We want the man you are escorting." Came a gruff voice to there right.

"And if you don't give him up then were going to have to kill you." Came the voice of a girl.

"And we really don't want to do that." Came the voice of a boy that sounded familiar to Haku.

Takeru looked down at the ground and then began to laugh like a maniac.

"What's so funny?" One of the people in the trees said.

"I love it when you people talk like your going to win HAHAHAHAHAHA, It makes me want to kill you even more!" Takeru shouted as he waved his arms towards the trees, the people in the trees felt weird as if they were being wrapped up by strings and then all of a sudden the split in to many pieces, but as the pieces fell to the ground they made a poof sound and smoke faded away.

"_**Kage Bunshin's**__? Heh wonder how many this person can make." _Takeru thought.

"How did you destroy the clones?" The boy asked as the group jumped away from Haku's group to get some distance.

"Do you want to know? Well then let me kill you and I'll tell you. Oh and by the way what is your name? I always like knowing the name of the people I kill so I can check and see in my bingo book if you're worth any money." Takeru said as he flipped out a small book.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to kick your butt." Naruto shouted. Haku's eyes widened as did Keiko's.

"Let's see." Takeru said as he flipped through the book. "Nope never heard of you, but still I'm going to kill you. As for how I killed your clones…. I use these special wires as whips that are infused with my chakra making them razor sharp, they can even cut through steel as if it were a hot knife through butter. There are other uses as well but they are not needed on such weaklings." Then an eerie sound filled the air Haku's group looked up in to a tree to see a man jumping at them very fast with his hand incased in wind.

"_The __**Kaze no Yaiba**__, oh shit they sent Baki after me, this could end badly for me._" Suterusu thought as he tried to jump away but the jutsu hit his arm ripping most of it off.

"AAAHHHHH! You brats protect me, I'm not paying you to stand around and do nothing!" Suterusu shouted as he tried to run away but a new person stepped in his way.

"Who the hell are you?" The figure said nothing instead it raised it's cloak reveling it to be Kuroari, the puppet's chest then opened and many chakra wire's shot out and wrapped around the man and dragged him in to the belly of Kuroari but instead of ripping the man apart which was the basic use of this jutsu Kankuro had the puppet come back to him with the man in side the puppet.

"I'll take the puppet user." Takeru said as he ran after the puppet.

"**Kamaitachi no Jutsu!**" Temari shouted as she shot a giant gust of wind at the retreating form of Takeru but the blast of wind was intercepted by a blast of chakra, canceling the attack. Temari turned too her right to see Keiko with her wooden sword drawn.

"I am your opponent not Takeru-kun. **Chakra Bakuhatsu no Jutsu!**" Keiko shouted as she pointed her sword at Temari and shot another blast of chakra from it again. Temari shot another gust of wind to block the attack from the orange haired girl.

Meanwhile Naruto was standing a few feet away from Haku ready to attack when she spoke.

"It's been a while Naruto-kun." Haku said as she removed the hood from her cloak to show her face. Naruto couldn't believe it.

"Ha.. Haku is that you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto it is me, but it appears yet again we are enemies. Why are you wearing a Sunagakure head band?" Haku asked

"I was kicked out of Konoha, let's just leave it at that. So where's Zabuza?"

"He should be here soon." And if on cue a thick mist started to roll in blurring there vision.

"Haku I don't want to fight you, I've gotten a lot stronger since are last fight." Naruto said seriously.

"I have gotten stronger as well Naruto." Haku said just as serious.

"Then let's make a deal: If you can take my head band off my head then I'll give up and so will my squad, but if I beat you, you have to come back to Suna with me."

"Hmmm I accept your challenge, but what if you win? Can Zabuza-sensei and the rest of my squad come too?" Haku asked.

"Sure I am friends with the Kazekage and my god-father is the head of one of the strongest clans in Sunagakure, so I'm sure they'll be able to get in too. Now let's fight!" Naruto said as he pulled out a set of shuriken at launched them at Haku, she reacted by making an ice wall blocking all of the deadly projectiles.

"**Makyo Hyo Sho!**" Haku shouted. The ice mirrors began to form around Naruto who didn't move from where he was standing. Haku then entered the mirrors and her image began to appear in all of the mirrors. Naruto looked at all the mirrors, waiting for Haku to make the first move.

Mean while Kankuro was having a hard time dodging Takeru's attacks since they were almost impossible to see.

"Come on out Sabaku no Kankuro and let me have some fun." Takeru said in a creepy voice as he scanned the area for the hiding puppet master then a kunai grazed Takeru's cheek he turned and lashed out with he's wire whips in the direction that the kunai had come from. With luck Kankuro was able to dodge all of the wires except one that cut his cheek. Takeru retracted his wires and saw the small bit of blood on one of them.

"It seems I've hit you. Now DIE!" Takeru yelled as he swung his wire's again in the direction only to come up with nothing but slicing a log in to pieces.

"I am really getting tired of this come on out and fight!" Then Takeru felt some thing grab him from behind and started to crush him, it was Karasu and Kankuro began to increase the power to crush him faster but it seemed that Takeru was pushing back so Kankuro increased the power only to have the same results until karasu's arms shattered and dropped Takeru back on to the ground but he didn't get up apparently he was exhausted and looked like he had used a lot of chakra to push out.

"That was a dirty trick…… heh just my style." Takeru said as he panted. "But it seems you and I are at a stand still."

Kankuro stood from where he was hiding and laughed.

"Actually I can keep fighting even if Karasu arms are destroyed, watch." Kankuro began to move his fingers and the head of Karasu detached, parts on the head began to move around until a large blade was sticking out of the mouth covered in poison.

"Hah you can fight even if your weapon is broken? That is one useful tactic my friend. Grudgingly I give the victory to you." Takeru said as he started to fade into the mist that was now covering the area and vanished.

"**Chakra Bakuhatsu no Jutsu!**"

"**Kamaitachi no Jutsu!**"

Both attacks from the kunoichi canceled each other for the sixth time in a row and both of them seemed to be reaching there limit.

"_Time to end this_" Temari thought as she bit her thumb and spread the blood across her fan.

"**Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai" **Temari shouted as she waved her fan and summoned the summoning weasel Kamatari. The weasel flew at Keiko with a giant gust of wind in toe.

"**Soodai Chakra Bakuhatsu no Jutsu!" **Keiko shouted as a blast of chakra shot out of her sword ten time's bigger then the first couple of shots. And like the other times the attacks canceled each other resulting in a huge explosion knocking both kunoichi back and knocking them out.

Naruto's head band was now around his neck after a failed attempt at stealing his head band he was gathering his chakra for his next attack, Haku seeing this threw a barrage of senbon at him all of them hit there target but he didn't move, he then bit his thumb and started flashing through hand seals and slammed his hand in to the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

Naruto shouted as he slammed his palm into the ground creating a large puff of smoke, however Naruto knew something was wrong; why wasn't he being lifted into the air? How come the ice mirror's didn't shatter? How come he couldn't feel the warty skin of a toad beneath him? His questions were answered when the smoke cleared and he stared blankly down at…..

"GAMAKICHI!!!!" Naruto shouted loud enough to alert every living thing in a three mile radius. Haku had a look on her face that said: What was the point of that?

"Hey not so loud kid, so what's going on?" Gamakichi asked as he looked around at the ice mirrors.

"Gamakichi not to be rude but… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!"

"Again with the shouting, sheesh, well Gama-chuujitsu isn't feeling in tip-top shape and pop was busy so…….. I came instead, hey don't give me that look it was either me or Gamatatsu." Gamakichi said.

Naruto sighed "_Oh well at least I have the __**Rasengan…. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **_Naruto thought as he created a clone and it began forming the **Rasengan**, but suddenly it stopped forming and blew up in his hand causing the clone to pop and Naruto to collide into one of Haku's ice mirrors.

"Nani!?!" Naruto shouted as he picked himself up.

"_Hmm it seems that old poison is staring to take affect..." _Haku thought as she readied another barrage of senbon.

"_How come the __**Rasengan**__ failed?_" Naruto thought.

"**Hey gaki! Remember when she hit you with those senbon, well they were covered with a type of poison that I haven't seen in a loooong time. The poison attacks your chakra network and slows down your chakra flow by a great deal, probably the reason your Rasengan failed was that your chakra didn't mix right and back fired. The poison it self is simple to make but removing it is an other matter, it might take me awhile to remove it from your net work so bare with me!" **Kyuubi growled, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"_Great, oh well just think of what bushy brows would say…." _

"THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHT WITH IN YOU!!!!!!"

"…_No not that…"_

"GUY-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"…_Not that either….."_

"I WILL BEAT YOU WITH WILL POWER ALONE!!!!!!!!"

"_Now that's more like it." _Naruto thought as he pulled out his katana from his sheath and stood in the Chudan-no-kamae stance. _"Heh I'll have to thank Shoo-chan when I get back for teaching me the basic's of kenjutsu before we left, this shouldn't be to hard._

"**Futon: Daitoppa!!"** Baki shouted, unleashing the devastating blast of wind in the direction he had last seen Zabuza, both Baki and Zabuza had dealt each other minor wounds and both shinobis patience were growing thin.

"_Oh, how I wish I had my zanbato." _Zabuza thought as he remembered the fight back on the bridge where he had used his sword as a mock shield against Kakashi's **Raikiri, **shattering it in the process. Then Zabuza felt a presence behind him, he looked behind him and saw Takeru carrying Keiko bridal-style.

"You lost huh?" Zabuza muttered in a low growl and at the same time unleashing a small but effective amount of killer intent.

Takeru let a small gulp to be heard from his throat. "Hai Zabuza-sensei. I'm afraid the puppet master caught me off guard. But Keiko was able to defeat her opponent, but she was knocked out in the process… I'll go back and try to get the client." Takeru said as he put Keiko down and prepared to jump off but he felt a hand grab his shoulder, he turned around and saw that it was Zabuza.

"No, forget him I need you for something else.

"_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _Naruto kept chanting in his mind as he again tried to dodge another rain of senbon from his opponent; deflecting some with his katana.

"**Hey kid, your chakra net work is all cleaned up. Now please end this, she's turning you in to a pin cushion again**." Kyuubi growled.

"Right!" Naruto shouted. Making a clone, Naruto began to form the Rasengan and charged one of the ice mirrors but Haku saw this and launched a hail of senbon from the mirror Naruto was heading to.

"_Shit! Not enough time to dodge!" _Naruto thought as the senbon neared closer and closer, but then a black figure stepped in front of the hail of senbon and took the full blow, at this Naruto lost his focus and the Rasengan dissolved. The black figure tried to get off of the ground but quickly fell back down, Naruto ran over to the figure and moved him on to his back; it was Kankuro.

"Kankuro-san…why did you do that?" a shocked Naruto asked.

Kankuro moved his head to look at Naruto.

"I don't know… I guess I just felt like I owed you something, so why not pay you back now…" Kankuro said.

"Owed me?" Naruto

"Because… of what you did for Gaara…" Kankuro paused as he winced in pain

"He's… no longer a hateful mess… he's sane and is trying to help the villagers now instead of killing them, and for that I Sabaku no Kankuro and the entire village of Sunagakure is grateful to you. Now beat… this guy so we can go home….. I think I'll take a nap now." Kankuro muttered as he fell asleep right then and there snoring quite loudly. Naruto's eye twitched slightly before facing Haku again and standing up.

"I don't care what Gamabunta is doing right now, he just got a new agenda!!!!" Naruto shouted biting his thumb and started flashing through hand seal's, slamming his hand onto the ground he shouted.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu!!!!" **and that was followed by an earth shattering crash, along with the shattering of Haku's ice mirrors; said ex-hunter nin was sent flying into a near by tree knocking her out on contact.

"**What?!?!? Where the hell am I!?!?" **Came the booming voice of the chief toad: Gamabunta.

Gamabunta looked to the top of his head and found our favorite blond ninja along with Gamakichi and a black thing Gamabunta guessed was a bag of some sorts.

"Thanks for the help chief toad! I really appreciate it!" Naruto shouted his thanks as he does every thing else.

"**Whatever." **Gamabunta then began too look around the area, not seeing what he was looking for he looked back up to Naruto.

"**Why have you summoned me?!?!?!" **Gamabunta asked/shouted.

"Well ya' see I was fighting this girl who had trapped me in a house of ice mirrors and I couldn't get out so I summoned you to break me and my friend here out…" Naruto said with a nervous grin on his face. Gamabunta gave Naruto a long hard glare and then puffed back to the summoning realm along with Gamakichi.

"This will not end well…AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Naruto shouted as he fell from where he had been standing on the toad and smack dab into the same tree Haku had fallen into. Naruto grunted as lifted his head and looked up only to have the STILL asleep Kankuro to fall right on top of him, knocking Naruto and Kankuro further out of the tree resulting in a head plant on the cold, hard and unforgiving ground.

"I. Hate. Gravity!" Naruto shouted as he painfully got up off the ground but was slammed right back down by a powerful force, Naruto looked upward into the pitch black eye's of the one known as Takeru.

"AHAHAHA, Haku couldn't beat 'you'? I hope you're ready to die!" Takeru shouted as pulled a kunai and jabbed down towards Naruto….

"ENOUGH!!!!!!" could be heard all through out the battle field, followed by a gall of wind that blew away all the mist in the area. Every one in the area turned there eyes in the direction the wind had came from and saw five figures. The figure in the middle of the group began to clap as he walked forward.

"That's enough Naruto-kun, you did very well." Came the voice of the man in the middle, as he got closer Naruto could make out who it was…

"Shoo-chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he pointed at his god-father.

"Heh well the council wanted to see what you could do, so two members of the council, the head ninja, the captain of the ANBU black ops and I set up this little mission for you and your new squad.

"What do you mean 'set up'?" the recently awakened Temari questioned.

"Well basic protocol say's that no missing nin or in Naruto's case, a ninja with out a village to serve can not join the village with out first undergoing a test, most test's are simply just a skill challenge; using the jutsu they know and if he or she passes the test then they will be accepted into the Suna shinobi program. And I think you passed, wouldn't you say Suterusu-san…" said man appeared right beside Shoojiki.

"Hai Shoojiki-sama but I thought you said you weren't going to send Baki he's insane and he's lucky the arm he hit with his jutsu was my prosthetic puppet arm." Surterusu said as he tapped said arm making all that was left of the arm come back to where it should be.

"I had to make in convincing." Baki retorted.

"Anyway. Since you passed Naruto-kun you are now officially a shinobi of Sunagakure!" Shoojiki shouted giving a thumbs up, the council members sighed at the antics of the clan head.

"Now for the next order of business…" Shoojiki said. "You there Momochi Zabuza, come down here." Zabuza was shocked, how did he know he was here Zabuza did as he was told and slowly walked over to Shoojiki.

"Momochi Zabuza, A-class criminal, master of the **Muon** **Satsujin jutsu, **killed his entire graduating class before he was even a ninja, ex member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu, ex captain of the assassination squad of the ANBU and excels in Suiton jutsu. I must say Momochi-san these are some impressive credentials, you're hired."

"Huh?" Zabuza muttered.

"You see after the incident at Konoha we are very short on Jonin and man power and we would like you to employ you as a Jonin in Sunagakure, you will have double the average pay of a Jonin until we are back on our feet and after that you will be free to go but you can stay if you fell you don't want to leave and of course your charming little students can also join, all there of them have proven them selves and well be placed as genin and will be given a chunin salary out of my own pocket, so what do you say?" Shoojiki asked as he stuck out his hand. Zabuza looked Shoojiki hard in the eye and took his hand shaking it hard.

"You got a deal Shoojiki-sama." Zabuza said.

"Excellent!" Shoojiki shouted as he bit his thumb and flashed through hand seals so quickly even the Jonin had trouble making them out.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!" **Shoojiki shouted, slamming his hand onto the ground. Naruto braced himself for the impact but it never came, when the smoke cleared Naruto looked up and he found out why, what he had summoned was already flying. It was a giant Chinese dragon, with pure white scales and gold horn's it had a look of elegance and at the same time ferocity and slightly feminine, well as feminine as a dragon can look I guess. The extravagant beast looked up to the man on its head saying…

"**What is it that you need, darling?" **the giant dragon asked.

"Hello Kazetsume! We need a quick trip back to Suna, ok girl?" Shoojiki said.

"**Of course, darling. Every one get on, we'll be back at Suna in five minutes. Oh and for those of you who haven't ridden on me before you might want to hold on with all the chakra you can muster." **Kazetsume said as she took off with a blinding speed.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto's New Dream.

Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto, the only thing I own are the OC's!**

**Nothing edited this chapter, so keep on reading. ON TO THE FIC!!!!!**

"And that concludes my report." Shikamaru said with a sigh. Shikamaru's squad consisting of Lee, Neji, Ino, Choji, Kiba with Akamaru and Sasuke had just returned from another mission searching for Naruto, this time they were searching near Iwa territory but no luck. Tsunade had a very sad and depressed look on her face it had been about four months now since Naruto was chased out and she was getting even more worried as the days went on.

"Where to next Hokage-sama?" Kiba asked. She looked up at him and sighed.

"There is no next. Bu…" But before she could continue Kiba shouted.

"What are you talking about, we're going to find Naruto so…" BANG. Kiba hit the ground with a thud.

"Baka! She's not finished!" Ino shouted as Kiba held his head in pain.

"Troublesome, please continue Hokage-sama." Shikamaru said. Tsunade laced her fingers and leaned on her desk.

"All of you excluding Shikamaru will be taking part in the Chunin exam next week." She said

"What I didn't know the exam was happening, from what I heard it wasn't going to take place this year because of the damage we sustained from the Oto/Suna invasion." Shikamaru said with a confused look on his face.

"That's only part true, the exam isn't taking place here, it's taking place in Kumo."

"Who care's!" Kiba shouted "We're still looking for Naruto we can worry about becoming Chunin later!"

"SILENCE!" Tsunade shouted Kiba shut his mouth.

"Now please keep your mouth's shut until I finish. Now think about it logically, if Naruto has joined another ninja village, don't you think he might just be at the exam." This got them all thinking but Ino raised her hand.

"But Hokage-sama with Shikamaru being a Chunin we're short a team mate, so how are we going to compete?"

"Ah yes, I'm glad you brought that up. Enter please!" Tsunade said. Shikamaru's squad turned around to see the new person who had just entered the room. He looked about four-teen with tanish skin, black spiky hair that stuck up every where, he wore a tan vest hoodie over a black T-shirt, he wore red cargo pants, brown leather gauntlet's on each hand, a black pair of ninja sandals and his Konoha head band hanging from his belt, but the most noticeable feature of this boy was his Hyuga eyes and the caged bird seal that was on his fore head, uncovered.

"Ino, Choji meet Raiken Hyuga of the branch family, Raiken meet your new team mates Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi." Tsunade said.

"Yo! Nice ta meet you two." Raiken said, sticking his hand out for a hand shake.

"Hi, nice to meet you Raiken-san." Ino said taking his hand.

"Why don't you tell them about your self Raiken. You know likes, dislikes and so on" Tsunade said.

"Sure. I am Raiken Hyuga. My likes are American music, fried rice, training and reading manga in my spare time. My dislikes hmmmm, when my little sister Hime spoils a book or manga before I can read it, my sister pulling prank's on me, when some one hurts my sister and Suna." This caused a few eye brows to rise from the group gathered. "And my hobbies are reading and inventing new styles for the Juken." Raiken finished.

"Thank you Raiken, now you all leave tomorrow. Oh and Sasuke this is your new team mate Sai." Tsunade said as the boy named Sai appeared in the room out of the shadows. He had very pale skin black hair and eyes, a black halter top that showed of most of his stomach, black ninja pants and a small tanto on his back "Go find Sakura and get too know him."

"Hn." Was all he said as he left the room with Sai behind him.

"Alright the rest of you can leave, remember you all have to head out tomorrow, your sensei's will meet you at the North gate and lead you to Kumo. I know taking the Chunin exams is up to the individual but, this is also a mission to try and find Naruto and even if he's not there ask around, because some one else might know of his whereabouts, now go." Tsunade finished.

"Hai!" the group chorused as they left the room.

**(A week later in Kumogakure.)**

"Finally!" Kiba shouted as team eight entered Kumo followed by the new team ten, the new team seven and team Guy and several other ninja from different villages.

"Yeah they just had to have the (munch, munch) Chunin exams at the village farthest (munch, munch) from almost every village save a few." Choji said between fist's full of chips.

"Tell me about it." Raiken mumbled.

"Mareo thinks the Konoha ninja should stop bitching. Mareo thinks it as annoying." Came a voice, the new rookie nine and team Guy turned around. The boy standing there was about five-foot six and around fourteen, he had teal blue hair in a very messy fashion, one green eye and a blue eye, a dark blue robe with a red sash tied around his waist with long sleeves that hid his hands, a pair of blue pants that matched his robes and a pair of black combat boots, a pair of large broad swords strapped to his back and a Kusagakure head band tied around his right leg.

There were two other people behind him one was a girl who looked about fourteen standing at about the same height as Mareo, she was very beautiful despite the many scars that covered her face obvious signs of a fierce battle she had barely survived, her hair was about shoulder length, straight and black as pitch with eyes just as black, she wore a halter top that was blood red, a pair of black shorts with a minnie skirt combo that were also black, a pair of black finger less gloves, basic ninja gear and her Kusagakure head band tied around her slim waist. The other was a teenager that stood at about six-foot six, he was handsome with a strong jaw and a lean figure, he wore a black leather eye patch that covered his left eye with a jagged scar that run from the top of his left eye brow down to his top lip, his other eye was a dark brown almost black, his hair was dark brown that he kept hidden under a black bandanna that held his Kusagakure symbol, he wore a camouflage trench coat and a black shirt under it, he wore a pair of brown cargo pants and a strange black cylinder case on his back.

"Oh yeah, well who asked you!" Kiba shouted a tick mark on his fore head.

"This one interest's Mareo, what is this ones name?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Names Kiba Inuzuka and this is my pal Akamaru!" "Bark, bark!"

"This ones name is Mareo of Kusagakure and this one is Eshaku of Kusagaruke." He paused as he pointed at his male partner. "And this one is Rei-chan also of Kusagakure." Mareo finished pointing at the girl.

"Don't go giving my name with out permission, Mareo." The one known as Eshaku growled in a deep voice.

"Mareo does not care what Eshaku says, Mareo does what Mareo feels like doing." He said matter a factly and clearly not intimidated. He then turned his attention back to the group.

"Mareo is curious, is Kiba taking the Chunin exam like Mareo and squad are?"

"Hell yeah I am!"

"Good, then Mareo looks forward to cutting Kiba into pieces. Mareo bids Kiba fair well." Mareo said with a slight bow and then he pushed passed Kiba and the rest of the group and disappeared into the crowd with his team mates behind him.

"Well then." Kakashi started as he put away his little pervy book. "The other Jonin and I are going to go drop off your papers and find an inn for you guys, be at the Kumo academy in an hour and please try not to get in any trouble, alright?" Kakashi said as he and the other Jonin walked towards the Kumogakure ninja academy.

"Well Kiba, you managed to get a crazy ass rival before we even got there. Aren't you lucky!" Raiken said patting Kiba on the back.

"Shut up! Huh? Hey isn't that Kankuro?" Kiba pointed towards what looked to be a ramen shop where Kankruo was indeed sitting out side of it mumbling as he stared at his apparently empty wallet. The rookie nine and team Guy walked over to the moping Kankruo.

"Hey Kankuro!" Kiba shouted. Kankruo looked up from his wallet and stared at them for a bit before looking back to his wallet and mumbling a small 'Sup'.

"Geez what's your problem. Anyway where's Gaara and your sister?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba, Gaara is Kazekage now, so that means they have a new team mate." Shino explained to his team mate.

"Oh yeah, so who is…" "Man that was good thanks for buying Kankuro!" Came a voice from inside the ramen bar, the person that shouted exited the building, resulting in a gasp from the entire group of Konoha ninja save a few. In front of them was none other then Naruto Uzumaki, decked out in new clothes such as a black sleeve less trench coat with the Uzumaki swirl on the back and under it a bright orange T-shirt with a picture of the nine-tailed fox on it; depicted as if he were about to pounce at an enemy, also a black pair of cargo pants, black ninja sandals, his head band still around his fore head, he was now carrying a large scroll on his back and his katana over his left shoulder.

"Huh, Guys?!?" Naruto shouted in slight shock, but quickly got over it and walked up to them, he pushed past every one else and walked straight up to Sakura, she looked away for a bit but seeing as Naruto wasn't going to go away she looked up at up at him, he had grown quite a bit since she last saw him now standing about an inch or two taller then her.

"What?" She asked, slightly uncomfortable at his staring.

"Sakura…. I just wanted too…" Naruto paused for a bit every one froze, wondering what he was going to do to her.

"Thank you." He finally finished, every one looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"If you hadn't been so hatful towards me for bringing back Sasuke I probably would have never found the family I have now." Naruto said softly. Naruto turned his gaze towards Sai.

"So, you're my replacement, Huh? Be careful, Sakura and Sasuke aren't exactly the best team mates you could ask for." And with that he turned to Kiba and patted him on the back.

"Hey man how ya been!?"

"So you've been in Suna the whole time!?! We sent a messenger bird there but they said they hadn't seen you!!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well I kinda asked Gaara-san if he would do that for me, I didn't want you guys to find me and take me back to Konoha."

"Why not?" Ino asked, slightly switching with anger. They had been out searching for him for four months and the whole time he didn't even want to come back, now that made her mad.

"Because, I didn't want to leave the family I found, like I said before." Naruto said with a big grin.

"Naruto-nii-san! We're done!" Some one shouted from in side the ramen bar. Ten people came out of the bar. The group recognized Temari, and Sakura and Sasuke recognized Haku but the other eight were people they had never met before.

"Ok Matto-otooto. Alright every one time for intro, these three are my god-father's children Matto Ryuu, Kurisu Ryuu and Eimii Ryuu. And this is Mai Ryuu another member of there clan" Naruto said pointing to each person as he said there name. Kurisu hadn't changed much, the only thing that was different was his new pony tail and a black glove with the Ryuu clan symbol on it on his right hand, Matto hadn't changed at all same thing with Mai. Eimii was dressed in a tan and light blue kimono fitted for battle with a light blue dragon design running up the front of it and a kodachi placed side ways on the small of her back with the hilt on her right.

"Sakura-san, Sasuke-teme you remember Haku-chan and these are her team mates Takeru-san and Keiko-chan." Haku's outfit had not changed except for her new Sunagakure head band, Takeru had on a tan leather jacket with a fur collar, his black hair slicked back into a ponytail at the base of his neck, a white shirt under his coat and a black bandoleer used for carrying some small scrolls, and a pair of black dress pants. Keiko was now armed with two wooden katana's instead of one but other than that nothing new.

"And last we have Kuroi Kyuuketsuki and Momo, Matto's team mates. Ok guy's these are my friend's Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Hinata Hyuga and her cousin Neji Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee and his team mate Tenten. I don't who the other Hyuga is or the pale guy. And the other two are Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto finished almost out of breath.

"Hey the other Hyuga has a name and it's a damn good one, it's Raiken. And the other guy is Sai." Raiken added

"Oh, sorry." Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Well we better go get going, come on Naruto-kun." Temari said as she grabbed his ear and started dragging him off towards the Kumo academy.

"Ahh but Temari-chan, I wanted to catch up with the guys!" Naruto whined. Temari gave him a glare that would have made a normal man wet his pants, he gulped slightly fearing what she might do to him later if he kept complaining, lets just say it would have scared some one like Itachi very badly.

"O..ok Temari-chan. Well I'll see you guys later." Naruto said as he and the other Suna twelve jumped off towards the exam.

"Well I guess we better get going too." Raiken said.

(**Kumo Jonin Lounge)**

Kakashi giggled pervertedly as he read his favorite book, Gai was doing push ups, Kurenai was reading a magazine and glaring at Kakashi every time one of his little giggle fits took place and Asuma was relaxing while taking a drag on a cig, after signing there teams up and getting the reservation's for each of there squad's at a nice inn there was nothing left to do but wait in the lounge until the end of the first exam. The group looked up as the door to the lounge opened and three Suna Jonin walked in, one was a tall man with a blonde mow hawk and his Suna head band tied around his head to cover his eyes, the other they noticed as Baki and the last one was…

"Zabuza?" Kakashi asked in slight surprise, Zabuza was now wearing the basic Suna Jonin out fit with his head band in the same position as his old Kiri one, he no longer wore face wrap and he had a new zanbato; it was roughly the same size as his last one but the metal was more of a blackish color and instead of only one sharp edge on the end both sides were.

"Been a while, eh Kakashi?" Zabuza said as he smirked.

"Sure has. So I see your working for Suna, now that's… interesting." Kakashi said as he continued to read.

"I remember the one with the drape over his face but who's the blonde?" Kakashi asked, flipping to the next page.

"His names' Keji Ryuu, his teams' taking the exam as well." Zabuza said.

"Keji Ryuu… You're the one know as Genwaku Hirameki (1), you use **Ranpu (2) **style jutsu to blind your opponent, right?" Kakashi said as he lifted his head from his book.

"Yes, you are correct. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sharingan no Kakashi." Keji responded with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you as well. So Zabuza you've got a team here as well?" Kakasji asked as he returned his attention back to his precious book.

"S'right." Zabuza said as he leaned his zanbato against the wall and flopped down into an easy chair, Baki leaned against the wall and Keji made his way to the coffee maker and began pouring him self a cup.

"That's also very interesting….. So uh Baki right, How's it feel to have one of your students make it to Kage at such a young age?" Kakashi asked.

"It doesn't really surprise me. Gaara's been strong since the day he could walk with less then a handful of defeat's, but yes I am proud to have trained him." He exhaled a sigh "I just hope his father is as proud as I am" Baki answered with a sad smile.

"I'm sure he is. So since Gaara's Kazekage, who's your new student?" Kakashi asked. The smile on Baki's face turned from a sad one to more of a smirk.

"Oh, you know him." Baki responded, his smirk growing. The entire room was all ears now save the ones who already knew who it was.

"_Can't wait to see the look on Kakashi's face when he tells him, well what I can see of it." _Zabuza thought, his grin matching Baki's.

"Really, what's his name?" Kakashi asked, his head raised from his book and looking at Baki.

"Here's a hint: he was once your student." As soon as Baki was finished every one knew who it was, since Kakashi had only ever taken on one team and they knew the other two were in Konoha.

"Naruto!?" Kakashi shouted in shock.

(**Kumogakure academy)**

The new Konoha twelve entered the academy and were led by a Kumo Jonin to a room with a sign above it; 'Chunin Selection Exam'.

"Here's were you wait for the exam. A proctor will arrive shortly to give you the first test, until then do not start a fight or you and your team will flunk, do not leave the area or you and your team will flunk." The Jonin opened the door to reveal a large room lined with desks and chairs. The room was full of Genin from almost every village including the Suna twelve.

"Stay with your team and remember, start a fight or leave the area and your ass is grass. Have fun kidde's." The man said as he shut the door behind him and left the room.

"I wonder what the first test is?" Neji thought out loud.

"No idea but I hope it isn't a written test like last time. That was just annoying." Kiba said.

Naruto leaned back in his chair, he hated waiting but he dared not voice this out loud for fear of annoying Temari. Just because there date last night hadn't gone so well didn't mean she had to beat him up every time he said or did something stupid, I mean how was he supposed to know the busboy was going to drop there entire meal right into her lap? Yes Temari and Naruto had been dating for about a month now, he thought back to when they first hooked up.

( **FLASH BACK!!!!!!!!)**

_It was a normal day in Suna, meaning that it was blazing hot out, something Naruto wasn't quiet used to yet. He sighed as he made his way to his teams usual training ground, his morning was like any other morning at the Ryuu clan compound, got up at three in the morning, trained with his crazy god-father; they started off as usual, training with gravity seals, Naruto was now up to arm warmer's, leg warmers, and the tank top shirt worth of the seals, about two hundred pounds each and was now able to move almost to like how he could with out them. Then they moved on to training with the Futon jutsu Shoojiki had taught him; the first was __**Futon: Daitoppa**__ which Naruto mastered pretty quickly thanks to his strong wind affinity, the next was __**Kaze no Yaiba **__although it was Baki's original jutsu and Baki was teahing Naruto it, Shoojiki knew it as well since Baki he and the former Kazekage were team mates, so Shoojiki helped him fix some of his mistakes.__Then there was his hardest training he had ever faced: learning the __**Kaze Suteppu.**__ The technique was so hard to learn for him since he had bad chakra control, first what you had to do was to control your wind chakra then send it coursing through your body towards your feet, after that you had to in a way push the charka out of your feet, jetting you forward in a way and another thing was if you were in a windy place like a open field or a storm you could use the natural wind to propel you even faster._

_He jumped up onto the building where his new team trained to find only Temari, Naruto looked around but Baki and Kankuro didn't seem to be there._

"_Hey, Temari-chan. Where's Baki-sensei and Kankuro-san?" Naruto asked as he walked up to her._

_Temrai looked up, she had been concentrated working on her fan and hadn't even heard him arrive._

"_Oh, Baki sensei is in a meeting and Kankuro's sick." She answered. _

"_Wow he looks good in those new clothes. Where did that come from?" Temari thought. He was just her new team mate and quickly becoming one of her new friends but that was it._

"_But he is good looking, gawd, stop it." Temari shouted at her self in her mind._

"_So I guess we get the rest of the day off, huh." Naruto said as he sat down next to her._

"_**Yeah the rest of the day to do some dirty things!" **__The fox chuckled pervertedly from inside his mind._

"_Shut up you stupid fox!!!!" Naruto shouted in his mind._

"_**Or what?! Come on even for a human she's quite the thing of beauty, you'd have to be like the Uchiha-teme not to see that. Just ask her out on one of those… ah what do you humans call it… a date, yeah just do that and see how it goes." **__The fox said._

"_I know she's beautiful and I'd love to take her out but..." Naruto paused._

"_**You're afraid she'll reject you." **__The fox finished._

"_Yeah."_

"_**Well think of this. If you don't ask her out now, some one else will beat you to her and you'll lose your chance with her forever, plus I'll annoy you until you do ask her." **__The fox finished, smirking his demonic smile._

"_Fine."_

"_So, uhh Temrai. I was wondering, if maybe since we've got the day off, maybe you'd like to uhh." Naruto paused, scratching the back of his head with a blush starting to grow on his face._

"_Is he asking me out?" Temari thought._

"_Maybe you'd like to go get dinner, ya know like a date." Naruto finished nervously._

_Temari didn't really know what to say, no one had ever tried to ask her out, well there we some who tried but they didn't know who she was until she told them her name and they took off running because she was the 'demons' sister and back then they feared Gaara as much as they feared the devil him self. But Naruto was different, he was the reason Gaara was no longer a blood crazy monster plus he was good looking, nice, brave, had a good head on his shoulders and that smile of his... Temrai was brought out of her thoughts when Naruto started saying._

"_If you don't want to then it's... "_

"_No, no. I'd love too."_

( **END OF FLASH BACK)**

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts, as a women wearing a Kumo Jonin vest walked in, she was very beautiful with a bust that would rival Anko's, long black hair that reached to her buttocks, a long sleeved green shirt and black pants, her Kumo head band tied around her head.

"Hello children I am Fushigi Taji and I am your first proctor."

**PEACE OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND GOD BLESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Nothing edited here either.**

"Hello children I am Fushigi Taji and I am your first proctor." She said in a happy voice.

"Now it's time for your first test." She then pointed towards three large oak wood double doors.

"Behind each of those doors is a Jonin proctor who specializes in Genjutsu, Now, MEN!" After she shouted six Kumo Chunin by the look of it appeared around her, each holding a small wooden box. " Now these men will hand out numbers to each team, when your team's number is called pick a door and walk through it, the Jonin will place a Genjutsu on you and your objective is to escape it. However these Gejutsu won't be something you can just release and your done, each Genjutsu has a puzzle you must solve. And even I don't know what will happen, but don't worry, they won't be anything that will screw your mind up…… to badly at least. Hehe moving on… Also the Jonin will give you a time limit" After the men had finished handing out numbers they left the room. Fushigi pulled out a clip board from only God knows where and looked at the top of the sheet on it.

"Would the teams with the number 12, 23 and 3, Please make there way to a door."

Naruto looked down at the piece of paper.

"We're number 17 so I guess we have to wait." Naruto huffed as he watched three teams walk up to the doors, his gaze drifted towards the team in the middle (Eshaku, Mareo and Rei) and felt a strange sensation as his eyes passed to the one with the camouflage treanch coat. It was strange, for some reason it was as if he were afraid, as if he wanted to… run, run and get away from him. He looked up to his eye patch and felt an all too familiar chakra: demonic chakra.

"_Hey Kyuubi, do you feel that?" _Naruto questioned in his mind.

"………"

"_Kyuubi?"_

"**I don't want to talk right now, just leave me alone." **Kyuubi growled, sounding very irritated.

"Mareo thinks this should be easy." Mareo said as he and his team walked in to there room. Standing there was a man dressed in the usual Kumo Jonin attire, he had blue hair and his head band tied around his left arm.

"Hi. I'm the one who's supposed to give you your test. As for my name you can call me Snake." He said in clam voice.

"Now shall we get started? You have fifteen minuets" He said flashing through hand signs.

"**Genjutsu: Oni Zenmen! (1)" **as he uttered the last word the area was suddenly covered in darkness and a harsh wind blew at there faces making them shield there eyes with there hands, when the wind died down they say that the surrounding area was now that of a run down city, almost every building had broken out windows, the smell of alcohol, decay and pollution assaulted there nose's, the populace were very poor looking people mainly dressed in rags.

"Hello." Came a voice from behind them, turning around they found the source of the voice. It was a small old man, he had a kind smile, he was bald and standing at four foot-one, he was dressed in an old faded orange robe and had a small walking stick.

"What is this ones name?" Mareo asked.

"My name is Cho and I am here to give you the puzzle."

"Tell us now, old man. We have a small limit of time and I will kill you if you do not hurry." Eshaku growled.

"Eshaku… Didn't any one ever teach you to respect the elderly?" Rei asked him in her usual bored voice.

"No." He said bluntly. Rei started to say something else but the one know as Cho interrupted.

"No, no it's quite all right, dear. As for your test, some where in this city is a demon posing as one of the people, your job is to find it and kill it."

"Easy." Eshaku said. He threw his left arm out to the side resulting in a poof of smoke near his hand. The smoke cleared to revealed him holding a camouflage compound bow, the bow was made out of chakra enhanced steel, as were the pulleys, the string and cables were made of chakra enhanced high-modulus polyethylene which is what most compound bow strings are made of. There was a small label on the bottom shaft of the bow, it read.

'800 pound draw! Do not attempt to pull!'

Eshaku reached around to his back and took the lid off of the case on his back revealing it to be his quiver which was chock full of arrows, notching a shaft to the string he pulled back and took aim at a person on the street.

"We'll just have to kill them all." Eshaku said with a smirk. But before he could fire the old man shouted.

"Stop! If you kill some one that is not the demon you will fail automatically!" the old man warned.

"How does Mareo and squad find demon?" Mareo asked.

"I am only aloud to give one hint: Look where you'd least expect too find it. Now, I will follow you three and assist you in any way I can." Cho said with a kind smile. Eshaku growled as he placed the arrow back in to the quiver but kept his bow instead of putting it back into the sealing tattoo, which look's like a bow on the palm of his hand.

Eshaku growled for what seemed like the one hundredth time, he hated this test and he hated this genjutsu, it reminded him way to much of his old home town, before Eshaku moved to Kusagakure he lived in an old town called Seidai (2) which the name had to have been a joke because the town wasn't prosperous in anyway, the only thing it was prosperous in was homeless people. He had half a mind to kill the man named Snake when he got out.

"Mareo thinks this one is the demon… or Mareo thinks this one could be the demon…" Mareo said that at about every person they passed, Eshaku was on the verge of ripping his head off but Rei was giggling a bit, she said it was kinda cute.

"Old man, isn't there anything else you can tell us? We've only have about five minuets left!" Eshaku said

"I'm sorry but no I can't." he replied. Then Eshaku sensed it……. a demonic aura.

"**You're just now sensing it, boy?"** Came a voice from inside Eshaku's head.

"_What! You mean you sensed it from the beginning and didn't tell me, you damn bird!" _Eshaku roared with anger from with in his mind.

"**I am no mere bird! I am the Gobi no Taka (3) of the Bijuu and you will treat me with a little more respect, boy!" **GoHane roared.

"_Tsk, I'll deal with you later fowl." _Eshaku said as he closed there mental link.Pulling a shaft free from his quiver and notching it to his bow he pulled back and aimed at… Cho. The old mans eyes widened, slowly looking up at the arrow that was now imbedded in his skull, the feathers of the arrow touching his fore head while the rest was sticking out the back of his head. He began to howl in pain, before dropping like a sack of potatoes.

"Eshaku is an idiot!" Mareo shouted in anger.

"Shut up and watch fool." Eshaku growled. As if on queue Cho's skin began to peal off revealing it to be just a disguise, now instead of the kind old man it now looked more like a goblin with green skin and warts everywhere. A large wind blew at there faces again making them shield there eyes, when it stopped they were now back in the room at the Kumo academy.

"Good work kids. You pass with flying colors." Snake said with a smile.

"Mareo apologizes for calling Esahku an idiot." Mareo said.

"Forget it." Eshaku mumbled as he pushed the double doors open with Mareo and Rei behind him, they walked up to there first proctor.

"We have completed our test." Eshaku said.

"Very good kids, now you'll have to wait here until the end of every one else's test, so please take a seat." Fushigi said pointing towards where they had been sitting. As they made there way to there seats the other two teams came out of there room's; one team walked out of the class room an obvious sign that they had failed, the two boys of the team looked as if they had seen a ghost and then got attacked by it, while the girl was a sniveling mess of sobs. The other team didn't look so bad but they too left the room as well.

Kiba leaned up against the wall, his team had just finished there Genjutsu; in the Genjutsu they were supposed to find there way out of a maze that was easily the size of Konoha but with his sense of smell, Hinata's Byakugan and Shino's bug's, they had an easy time of it. Kiba watched as Raiken, Choji and Ino walked out of there room, they walked up to Fushigi, said that they had passed and then sat down. It had been about an hour or so, with several teams passing and several teams failing.

"So…. how is Tsunade-baachan?" Came a voice from beside Kiba, he didn't move or even look at him.

"She misses you of course Naruto you baka. I know that you finally have a family and all now but there's a lot of people who miss you back home." Kiba said turning his head to look at Naruto.

"I know but there's ten times as many people who hate my guts. And I miss her too, the first month or two in Suna was kind of hard." Naruto said sadness apparent in his voice. Kiba hated to admit it but he had a point, he didn't even know why so many people hated him, for a while he thought Naruto was just a bad kid but after getting to know him a bit better he found that Naruto wasn't a bad kid at all just kind of annoying.

"Would you do me a favor Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"What?"

"The next time you see Tsunade-kaasan please tell her that I love her and miss her." Naruto said.

"Sure thing Naruto, but…"

"Will teams 6, 17 and 1, please make your way to a door!" Fushigi shouted.

"That's my team, I'll see ya later." Naruto said as he, Kankuro and Temari made there way to the door in the middle. Naruto looked to his right and saw Sasuke's team and glared at him, Sasuke returned the glare.

"_I will kill him. I lost to him once and that won't ever happen again." _Sasuke thought darkly.

"_Man this isn't going to be easy, I suck at Genjutsu" _Naruto thought as he racked his brain trying to think what it might be, even thinking so hard he didn't realize that the expression on his face had turned into a scowl which a certain Uchiha brooder was trying to match.

"**See him honey? That is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."**

"_Really? I didn't know there were any others like me… and my god is he hot_."

"Hey, Yugito! You with us or are you making goggle eyes at that Suna nin?" "Meow" Came a voice from beside Yugito Nii the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Nekomata. She was dressed in a black top that turned gray when it reached her chest with a small flower like pattern on the right side of it. Her hair was a light blonde in ponytail she kept together with some bandage's, she wore a pair of black pants with a s flower like pattern on her left leg that matched the one on her shirt. She had bandages that went up her arms and a string of beads that ran up her right arm plus black fingerless gloves. Turning around she saw one of her team mates and one of her only friend's.

"Oh sorry Ryuuto (**Ryuuto is an OC sent to me by flamingmagnum, thanks for letting me borrow him!)**, I was just spacing out." Yugito said with a smile. Ryuuto was about the same height as Yugito, his hair was black and in an afro, he had a blue shirt with a cat design on it, a black and white cat on his shoulder and a pair of white shorts with pockets he used to hold kunai in and a pair of black gloves.

"Yeah, you do that a lot." Ryuuto laughed, Yugito glared at him but in a playing manner.

"Anyway, Kai (**Kai is an OC sent to me by KyuuNaruSaku, thanks for the OC!)**, this test should be pretty easy for you, eh." Ryuuto said.

"Well Genjutsu is my talent, so yeah this should be easy." The one known as Kai replied. He was slightly taller than his team mate's. He had small brown eyes with no pupil in the middle, his hair was a short sandy blonde in a ponytail and a white face mask similar to one Kakashi Hatake. He wore a short sleeved orange vest over a white sleeveless white tank top. The cloth of his head band was white that he wore around his neck. He also wore orange cargo pants, a white kunai holster on his left leg and a white senbon pouch on his right leg. He wore a pair of white combat boots and a katana, the katana had a black hilt with a snow white blade and golden engravings climbing up the blade, the sheath was a sliver color with a white tip on the end.

"Yeah we should have an easy time with this one, right Kyo?" Ryuuto asked as he scratched the back of his cats' neck.

"Enter your respective rooms please!" Fushig shouted. Naruto pushed open the doors, standing there was a man dressed in the usual Jonin attire with his vest left open, he was a scrawny looking man with buckteeth and over all a very rodent like appearance.

"Hello whelps and welcome. I am Nezumi. Now get ready for the worst fifteen minuets of your lives." He said evilly. He then began flashing through a series of hand seals.

"**Genjutsu: Rosuto Kaisen No! (4)" **In a flash of lightning Naruto, Kankuro and Temari found them selves in new surroundings. No longer were they in the little room at the Kumo academy but were now at what looked to be an old battle field. The area, for as far as the eye could see was covered with the skeletal corpses of man, women and horse, rusted swords and katana's littered the ground, rotted spears stuck out of the ground like bamboo shoots, splintered shields with withered insignias of there former lord or country lay out upon the ground. Naruto, even though he knew it was an illusion, couldn't help but feel honored to stand among these fallen soldier's, this place where these men and women had made there grave fighting for those they loved and held close. Naruto felt slightly foolish, but still, this was what it was like to be a soldier, to live and die for the sake of your village or country, to die to protect the ones you love.

"Lovely." Temari mumbled as she kicked a cracked skull out into the field. The ground began to rumble as the skull hit the ground, the skeletons began to rise from the ground grabbing there old rotted or rusted weapons, some picking up the molded banners they once held when they were alive.

"Great Temari look what you did now!" Kankuro shouted. They prepared them selves for battle; Kankuro pulling out Karasu, Temari grabbing her fan and Naruto pulling out his katana. As the walking dead neared them a spirit appeared in front of them. It was dressed in red samurai armor minus the helmet, his giant mop of hair was a pale white that he kept in a pony tail and he was armed with two katana's and a kodachi on his left side.

"I am Isamshii." The deceased samurai introduced.

"And in this illusion the only way out is to find my corpse and free my spirit. You see, long ago during this battle I fought and slew many men but nearing the climax of the battle I was out numbered and driven back into a corner. While I was defending my self from the seemingly end less spears and swords one made it through. This spear had a forbidden ninjutsu forged into it, should it stab some one and then the wielder of the blade fall to his hands, his spirit will be sealed and forever walk the battle field on which he died. And that is what happened to me. Now please, you have heard my story, find my corpse and free my spirit so that both of us can leave this forsaken place." As he spoke the last word a wind blew and his spirit went with the wind.

"Ok! Temari-hime, would you do the honors?" Naruto asked as he made a small mock bow.

"No problem. **Kamaitachi no jutsu!" **She shouted as shewaved her fan at the on coming dead, the strong jutsu sent the frail walking skeletons flying.

"Come on let's find this guys body and get out of here! **Futon: Daitoppa**!" Naruto shouted.They began running and smashingthrough the undeadit wasn't all that hardthey seemed to break pretty easy.

"Where do we look for this guy's body?" Naruto asked as he blocked an attack from a dead soldier and countered by slashing it's skull in two.

"Well he said a corner, so let's look for a corner!" Kankuro shouted, as he launched Karasu towards a group of dead and began smashing them and cutting them to pieces as he ran.

"Ah, I got it! **Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" **The result being about a hundred Naruto's in the area.

"Alright guy's! Take out these walking bags of bones while we look for the dead samurai!"

"RIGHT BOSS!" All the clones chorused, some taking out kunai and other's drawing there katana's.

"That should buy us some time to look for Isamshii's corpse!" Naruto shouted.

(**Yugito's team**)

"Hello my name's Snake and I'll be giving you your test." He said as he began flashing through hand sign.

"**Genjutsu: Hateshinai Meiro(5)!" **As soon as the Genjutsu hit it shattered, to say Snake was shock would have been an understatement.

"Heh…. I guess that one was too weak for you guy's. But try this one on for size!"

"**Genjutsu: Oni Indou! (6)" **But that toshattered, shock was now replaced with anger. How could he, Snake the Genjutsu master of Kumo have been beaten by mere Genin.

"Are we done yet?" Kai asked in a mocking bored tone. Snake glared at him but then saw why he had lost, instead of Kai's usual small brown eyes they now were a sliverish color with red, crescent shaped pupils.

"_So this is the kid Yaji is always bragging about, the last in the world with the Akane Yue." _Snake thought. He exhaled a deep sigh.

"Since I can't seem to a Genjutsu on ya, then I guess you pass." He sighed again. If this ever got out to Yaji he would never hear the end of it. Yugito and her team walked out of the room and told Fushigi that they had passed.

"You know.You didn't have to use the Akane Yue back there." Yugito said as they sat down.

"I know but I hadn't gotten to use it in a while, plus he owed Yaji-sensei money." Kai said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, did you see the look on his face, HAHAHA! He looked like he wanted to rip your head off!" Ryuuto laughed holding his sides.

(**Team Seven)**

As the new team seven entered there room they met by there teacher. He was a giant of a man who looked more like a Taijutsu expert than a Genjutsu expert. He wore the basic Kumo Jonin outfit with his head band tied around his head his hair was a dark gray cut in a flat top style.

"Hello little Genin, I am Soken. Now here is your Genjutsu." The big man boomed as he flashed through hand signs.

"**Genjutsu: Yuuzai! (7)" **The big man shouted. In a flash of light Sakura found her self alone and no longer in the small room but now at one of Konoha's main gates. There were a lot of people there she looked around and saw some people she knew Ino was there and Lee and…

"Is that me?" She asked her self, sure enough in the crowd there she was.

"This is getting weird…" Sakura said to her self, suddenly Kakashi and a group of medical ninja jumped past the crowd of villager's and went through the gate. After a minuet or two they came back only they were not alone.

"I… I remember now this is the day Naruto brought back Sasuke…" Then the crowd started shouting 'Look what you did to the Uchiha you stupid demon' and 'You almost killed him you idiot'. The taunting continued until the Genjutsu Sakura walked out of the crowd and went up to Genjutsu Naruto.

SMACK!

The sound made her cringe, had she really hit him that hard?

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

And it went on and on for what seemed like hours to Sakura, every time the Genjutsu Sakura slapped him he would look up in horror and shock then it would rewind and do it all over again. Sakura started crying after the first couple of minuets. She couldn't take it, she couldn't believe she had really done that to him, the person who had risked his life to save hers, been her team mate and friend and the one who brought back Sasuke and this is how she had repaid him?

"I…. I'm sor… sorry Na… Naruto…" She sobbed. She put her head inside her hands and cried but didn't notice that the Genjutsu was now gone.

"Little girl." Soken said a small amount of worry in his voice. Sakura jerked her head out of her hands and looked up at the big man.

"Wh… what ..happened to the Genjutsu?" She asked still crying. The man smiled slightly.

"You completed the test." He said. "You see how this Genjutsu works is that it takes a moment in your life where you wronged some one and plays it while you are a bystander instead to show you how 'you' acted. The goal of it is to see the error of you ways and forgive yourself and, maybe, forgive that person in real life." Soken explained. Sakura continued to cry for a bit as the large man comforted her, while maintaining the Genjutsu.

Sasuke Uchiha stood on top of a large statue that over looked the Valley of the End, he was slightly confused. Why was he here? Was this the Genjutsu? What was the purpose? He looked down into the valley, he remembered this place, the place he had fought Naruto…. Where he had won, he clinched his fists in anger. How had he won? It made no sense to him, he was an Uchiha, he was the best yet he still lost to him, the class loser. Something caught his eye, activating his Sharingan he could see what was happening. It was… him self and his copy was holding Naruto by the throat. The Genjutsu Sasuke began to charge up a **Chidori** and then rammed it through the Genjutsu Naruto's chest. This repeated for what seemed like hours, the sound of the Genjutsu Naruto screaming in pain, the sound of flesh being torn and burned. He tried to look away but he found he couldn't, it was as if the Genjutsu was keeping his gaze at that exact spot, it was slightly aggravating, he still didn't know what the Genjutsu was about it was really making him mad. Suddenly there was a flash of light and he was back in the little room at the academy. The man known as Soken looked at him with a sad look on his face.

"You have failed." He said.

"What!" Sasuke roared with anger.

"I'll let Sakura here explain too you later. Your friend will wake up in a moment. Please go tell Fushigi that you have failed. I'm sorry Sakura." The large man sighed, he saw the Genjutsu that Sasuke was given and was sad that the boy couldn't see what he had done wrong, what he had done to his friend.

Sasuke stromed out of the room leaving Sakura to deal with the currently asleep Sai, he pushed past Fushigi and out of the exam room. The rest of the Konoha twelve was shocked.

"_Damn it! What was to point of that!" _Sasuke thought angrily.

"I think I found it guys!" Naruto shouted as the team neared a burned and destroyed building. Mountain's of corpses covered the area and near the chard wall of the building was a corpse pinned to it by a jagged black spear, Naruto could tell it was because of what was left of the corpse and the spear was a dead give away.

"So what do we do? Do we just take it out? Temari asked.

"I guess…" Kankuro said. Kankuro moved forward and grabbed the spear. Nothing bad yet. He then began to pull on the spear but it wouldn't budge.

"It won't move an inch!" Kankuro shouted as he strained his muscles trying to free the spear from the wall.

"Oh, give it here!" Temari said as she pushed Kankuro out of the way and began to pull but got the same results as Kankuro.

"Let's pull together!" Naruto shouted. He, Kankuro and Temari took hold of the black weapon and pulled. The weapon moved slightly and then was pulled free of the wall, in a flash of blinding light Naruto and squad found them selves back in the room at the academy.

"Your lucky brats…" Nezumi said.

"You only had half a minuet left." He grinned.

"What seriously!" Naruto shouted.

"So what, do we pass?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, yeah sure, you pass." Nezumi said. Naruto, Temari and Kankuro walked out of the room. Naruto looked around. Where was Sasuke?

"_Maybe there still in there Genjutsu…". _

"Hey Naruto, guess what happened!" Kiba shouted.

"What?"

"Sasuke failed!"

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted in shock. He couldn't believe he had failed, with Sakura on there team he was really shocked that they had failed. Naruto sighed, he was glad in a way that just meant they wouldn't have to fight again, he really didn't want to do that, not after what had happened at the Valley at the End. Lot's of bystanders would get hurt if they fought like that again.

"All right every one, listen up!" Fushigi shouted.

"The first exam is now over, with about half of the original teams being eliminated the next test will be easier for us but not for you. Now every one be here at noon tomorrow for the next test, oh and be sure to bring your ninja gear." She finished dramatically. Naruto was deep in thought about the next test as he left the room but failed to notice the pair of cat like eyes locked on to him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I think I'd like to get to know you better."

"Yugito! Are you talking to your self again!" Ryuuto shouted, making her jump.

**1: Genjutsu: Demon Façade.**

**2: Prosperous.**

**3: Five Feather Hawk.**

**4: Genjutsu: Lost Battle Field.**

**5: Genjutsu: Endless Maze.**

**6: Genjutsu: Demon Requiem.**

**7: Genjutsu: Guilt.**

**TheFirstHokage signing off!**

**PEACE OUT! AND GOD BLESS!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I just do this for fun.

**What was edited: A lot of people didn't like the song so I took it out, that' about it. **

**(On top of a wall of Kumogakure)**

Blood slowly dripped from the mouth of a Kumo Chunin as he struggled to keep himself alive. He was pinned to a wall of a tower by several kunai, he tried to scream for help but found he couldn't probably because of the wound he had received earlier. He looked up at his attackers; each one was dressed in a black robe with red clouds on it and straw hats with spike shaped bells dangling from the rim of the hat, the one on the right was a huge man who started walking towards him and pulled out that 'sword' off his back, the sword that had shredded most of the men on guard duty with him and pointed it at his face.

"Ha, one left can I kill him Itachi-san?" The large man asked with a shark like grin.

"There is no need Kisame-san you caved his throat in during the fight, he won't blab." Itachi said with his normally calm face.

"Ahhh, but he can still write." Kisame grinned as he swung his sword and 'ripped' off the Kumo Chunins hand's, the Chunins eye's widened in pain as he starred at the two bloody stubs that used to be his hand's.

"Heh, he had a point, yeah." The third member of there team said with a smirk. The shark man hefted his sword the Samehada onto his shoulder and looked out towards the city of Kumogakure.

"Heh, three Jinchuuriki in one place this could get very interesting, hey Deidara-san which ones are we hunting again?" The scourge of Kirigaukre asked with his shark like grin.

"The Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, the Gobi and the Nibi."

"Heh, that's quite a chore list." Kisame grinned, the anticipation of the up coming fight making him shake in excitement.

"The Nibi might not be much of a problem but…" Deidara started." The other two might be more of a problem, yeah… "

"Heh, do I sense cowardice?" Kisame asked. Deidara glared at Kisame.

"Deidara-san does have a point…" Itachi said, a gentle breeze blew through his hair as he stared out at the city "If the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and the Gobi become comrades or friends it could become problematic."

"If that happens we nab the Gobi and the Kyuubi when there not together, that simple. Now when do we strike?" Kisame asked.

"After the Chunin exam, when are targets are recovering from there previous fights at the final exam, that is when we strike. Now have you left the clues?" Itachi asked as he turned towards Kisame.

"Yeah, I scattered clothing and such from a local bandit gang around and a couple of corpses from the group that tried to mug us on the way here." Kisame said.

"Good, now let's go." And with that said the three nuke-nin's disappeared into the night…

**(A Kumogakure training ground)**

**  
**

Sasuke Uchiha continued to punch the boulder in front of him, imagining each time that it was either Naruto or Itachi. Sweat streamed down his brow, his fist's sore and covered in his own blood. He stopped pounding the boulder to dust and instead began kicking it. It was around eight PM and it was a beautiful night with the stars out in full glow.

"_I have to get stronger… to avenge them and to kill both of them." _Sasuke thought angrilyas images of Naruto and Itachi flooded his mind, each one making him more angry than the last.

"So this is the guy Orochimaru-sama wants, right?" A husky voice said from the shadows, a small trail of smoke coming from the cigarette in his mouth. He was talking quiet enough not to be heard by Sasuke.

"Oh Kami is he hot, he makes me just want to rip of his clothes and ride…" Came the voice of a girl next to the first person, another voice cut her off, the voice of noble and arrogant sounding person.

"For Kami's sake, please refrain from filling our heads with such perverted filth! Those books are poison to your mind and the author is a moron!"

"Oh shut up Kazoku-teme, Jiraiya-san is amazing and you're just a pampered little brat." Kazoku Kinzoku growled with anger. Kazoku was very tall for his age standing at about six foot three at thirteen. He wore a black hakama and a gray jinbaori with the kanji for metal on the back of it and black ninja sandals. His black hair was in dread locks that he kept all together in a ponytail except for one that hung over the left side of his face, his eyes were a dark gray color and an Oto head band tied around his fore head. His features were of some one born with a strong body and high cheek bones. A katana in a gray sheath hung from his belt.

"Heh, Well Akiko at least I'm not some whore how can't wait to lose her virginity." Akiko glared at him and let's just say if looks could kill Kazoku would be dead five times over. She was a very pretty girl with red hair tied up in a loose ponytail, her eyes were a dark green with a few flecks of red. She wore a red two piece bikini with yellow flame marks on it and a pair of yellow shorts, her Oto head band tied around her waist and the basic ninja gear.

"Both of you knock it off before I add you to my collection!" The last member off there squad threatened.

"Hai, Iwato-san…" Akiko said turning her head away from Kazoku. Kazoku growled but kept his mouth shut. Iwato was a thin man that was very pale, he wore a black vest with nothing but a fish net shirt under it that showed you his lanky physique, his hair was a pitch black that he had hanging over the right side of his face, it was greasy and looked like he never washed it. His pants were a pair of tattered black jeans with the face of a skull on the left leg acting as a knee guard, they looked like they had seen some abuse, Iwato wore his head band around his left arm. On his back was a huge black object that could only be described as a coffin, it had metal out lines that held the object in place and making it very sturdy, on the front of it was a real skeleton engraved into it, its skull cracked on the right side.

"Now let's get this over with…" Iwato stood from where he was hiding and jumped down about three yards away from Sasuke with the other two landing behind him.

"Uchiha Sasuke, right?" Iwato asked with a devilish grin plastered on his face.

Sasuke glared as he pulled a kunai free from its holster "What do you want?" Iwato didn't say anything but continued too grin as he pulled the coffin off of his back and slammed it on the ground next to himself. Iwato charged at him with his arms behind him, a kunai in each hand. Sasuke jumped away from the charging Oto shinobi. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt a presence behind him, glancing over his shoulder he saw Kazoku, flipping around Sasuke slammed his fist towards the other enemy ninja, but just as his fist was an inch from his body several metal spikes shot out of his body and captured his fist. Sasuke activated the **Chidori **with out hand signs and broke free and tried to slam the electric attack into his chest but Kazoku disappeared. Sasuke landed on the ground.

"What was that?" he asked. Kazoku stood in front of him and took his jinbaori off and then the top part of his hakama revealing his bare muscled chest.

"That was my kekkei genkai, the **Kinzoku Myakuhaku (1)** which allows me to control any metal in my body, very similar to my old sensei's kekkei genkai only he used bones (Take a guess who that was…). However since the normal human doesn't have much metal alloy in the body I have come up with a simple solution." He then pulled a kunai from his pocket and stabbed his arm. Sasuke thought he was crazy until he saw that the kunai started sinking in to his body, Kazoku gritted his teeth but kept a confident smirk the whole time.

**(Kumogakure)**

"So what do you guys want to do?" Naruto asked as he Kankuro and Temari walked down a street.

"Let's go eat!" Kankuro shouted. Temari walked up to Naruto and hooked her arm around his.

"Let's go to a place with karaoke." Temari said. Naruto looked around the street and pointed at a big sign that said.

'MAJI'S ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET!' And below that it said.

'KARAKOE NIGHT, EVERY NIGHT WE'RE OPEN!'

"That's perfect." Naruto said. The group entered the restaurant; it was pretty big with two stories. The top floor was for those who wanted to eat and sing karaoke and the bottom was for those who just wanted to eat. The place was very nice and clean, it was modern looking with a dash of old world Japanese look. A waitress walked up to them and smiled, she was very pretty with blue hair up in a loose bun, black eyes and a very nice body, she was dressed in a blue kimono with the word 'MAJI'S' printed in big yellow letters on the front.

"Welcome to Maji's, I'mYuki and I'll be your waitress. Would you like the karaoke floor or the bottom floor?" She asked.

"Karaoke floor please." Temari said. As the group ascended the stairs they noticed some one was just getting on the karaoke machine, looking closer they saw that it was the Hyuga that had filled in for Shikamaru.

"What was that guys name again?" Kankuro asked.

"Raiken, I think…" Naruto responded. As they sat down Raiekn walked over to the machine and put in a CD. A bass solo filled the room as Raiken picked up the mic and put it to his lips.

After song was finished the crowd applauded as Raiken made his way off the stage and stat down next too Choji, who was taking all you could eat to the limit with four plates loaded with a little of everything from the entire buffet, and Ino who was just having a small salad.

(**Meanwhile…)**

"Yugito, where are we going!" Ryuuto asked/shouted.

"Oh ummm… I'm taking you guys out to uhhh celebrate for making it through the first test." Yugito said, hoping that Kai wouldn't suspect that she was really looking for are favorite blond ninja, which he seemed to be very good at sensing what she was thinking. But unfortunately for her she was right on the money.

"Yugito… the last time you treated us to something like this was when we completed that A-rank mission in Iwa, which was nothing more than you bringing us some sushi while we were healing up in the hospital." Kai said deadpanning slightly. Yugito looked hurt.

"You didn't like my sushi!"

"Not really…" Kai said bluntly as he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked up at the stars. Yugito looked depressed, no matter how hard she tried she could never get Kai to like her cooking, not that she really cared but still…

"I did Yugito." Ryuuto said hoping to raise her spirits, Kai always was a little to blunt with her. Kyo stuck his head out of his masters fro and jumped on to Yugito's head and began purring.

"See Kyo liked your sushi too." Yugito smiled and started scratching Kyo on his neck. After some more walking Ryuuto and Yugito noticed that Kai wasn't following them anymore, turning around they saw why. Kai was standing outside of a place that sold his favorite snack… pocky. A small wet spot was appearing on his mask near his mouth which meant that he was probably drooling. He turned to Yugito and Ryuuto, gave them a small wave and then charged in. A loud 'AHHH Kai my favorite customer!' came from inside the shop.

"I don't get it…" Ryuuto started. "He goes to that shop like twice a day and he still stops and stares like that every time he goes there."

"Kai really likes pocky." Yugito said simply and continued walking with Ryuuto following close behind.

"_Have you found him yet Nibi?" _Yugito asked her tenant.

"**Oh yeah, no doubt about it… I can sense that over stuffed, walking chakra powerhouse from about anywhere on the planet." **The cat demon responded.

"_Then why didn't you tell me where he went earlier so we could have followed him!" _Yugito asked slightly angry.

"**I wanted to see you sweat, dear." **The cat demon chuckled as she sensed her jailer getting angry.

**(Back with Emo king and the new Sound team.)**

Sasuke panted heavily as he jumped away from Iwato, a giant bone club in his hands, the ground shattered where Iwato had missed; Iwato had some small cuts and the left side of his face was covered in blood. Sasuke fell to the ground and slid to a stop. He looked at the three ninja in front of him, Sharigan flaring bright red in the moon light. The girl known as Akiko had some bruises covering her body mixed with some small cut's, Kazoku was covered in dirt but no known visible cuts or bruises.

The three sound ninja advanced on Sasuke; Iwato used a jutsu and his coffin flew over to him and he put it back on his back smiling a menacing grin as the bone club broke apart into smaller bones and flew back into the coffin. Akiko moved her left fist away from her body and shouted.

"**Katon: Okibi Kobushi(2)!" **Her fist was engulfed in a mini inferno with flames so bright it lit up the entire area. Kazoku stuck out his left hand as well and metal from his body began to form around his fist until it made a kind of metal glove with spikes on the knuckles.

"I'm reaching my limit Iwato and I can tell you are as well." Kazoku said calmly sweat dripping from his brow and panting slightly. Iwato spit some blood out of his mouth.

"Tsk, (pant) shut up…"

"I hate to say it but Kazoku is right, I can probably pull off one more **Okibi **and then I'm spent." Akiko said panting as hard as Sasuke.

"FINE!" Iwato said irritably, he raised his hand and pointed at Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, if you still strive for power meet us here after the final exam. From there a group of Orochimaru-sama's most trusted men will take you to him personally, which is a great honor." The three then disappeared from the area leaving a tired and worn out Sasuke with a growing smirk on his face.

**(Back with Naruto and crew…)**

"… Well, hey, hey I wanna be a rockstar."

"Hey, hey I wanna be a rockstar."

**(I don't own the end of the song 'Rockstar' by Nickelback or any part of the song for that matter…)**

Naruto and Kankuro bowed as the crowd went wild with applause. (Naruto had been the lead singer and Kankuro was the second voice)The two went and sat down in there booth next too Temari as the next person got ready for his turn.

"_You sure he's here?" _Yugito asked Nibi as they stood out side of Maji's all you can eat buffet.

"**Yes, now go get him honey!" **Nibi said in a happy voice. Yugito and Ryuuto entered the restaurant.

"Welcome to Maji's, would you like the top or bottom floor?" The waitress at the front desk asked.

"Uhh top please." Yugito answered kindly. As the two arrived at the top of the stairs Yugtio spotted her prey, Naruto Uzumaki in all his ramen slurping glory. Now placing his twentieth bowl off to the side he let out a satisfied sigh.

"Man this is great! I haven't had this much ramen in such a long time. Hehehe Shoo-kyoufu **(3) **would be really mad at me if he knew I was pigging out like this." Naruto said with mischievous grin on his face.

(**At the Ryuu Clan compound)**

"Achhooo!"

"Catching a cold, Shoojiki-sama?" A young clans man asked as he helped Shoojiki with some paper work.

"Nah… probly jus some grl talkin 'bout me some wher… (His nose is stuffy)" Shoojiki said as he blew his nose.

"Right…" The clan member said under his breath.

"Wha was dat?" Shoojiki said looking up from his paper work, a deadly gleam in his eye.

"Uhhh no.. nothing Shoojiki-sama…"

(**Back to what we were doing!"**

"Wow this is a nice place… how come I've never heard of it before?" Ryuuto asked himself as he looked around, admiring the restaurant around him.

"Hey Yugito I… Yugito?" Ryuuto looked at where she had been setting but was no longer there, he stood up a bit and saw her walking towards are Narutos table.

"She ditched me to go talk to that Suna ninja! Ah well, come on Kyo let's go pig out!" "Meow!" And they were off for the buffet. Yugito smirk as she approached Narutos table, purposely bumping into his shoulder as she passed, making him spill his drink on his shirt.

"Hey watch where you're going you…" Naruto started angrily but stopped as he looked up at Yugitos.

"_Wow…" _Naruto thought as he stared up into the cat like eye's of the jinchuuriki of the Nibi.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Yugito said, with sincerity in her voice. Naruto bolted upward like he had been poked in the butt.

"Oh don't worry 'bout it, it's not like you meant too…" He said scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks for being understanding." She reached out with her hand." Hi I'm Yugito Nii."

"_If I didn't know any better…" _Temari thought with a small glare on her face. "_I'd say she was flirting with him."_

"**Doing well honey, now keep going." **Nibi cheered from inside her prison.

"Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meet you!" Naruto said taking her hand and giving her a firm shake which she matched.

"I'm really sorry about your shirt. I know I'll go get some thing to clean it up with." Yugito turned and headed towards the restroom's swaying her hips in seductive fashion that caught the attention of every male teenager in the place, including our boy Naruto.

"Naruto put your eye balls back in there sockets." Temari said dangerously. Naruto smiled sheepishly but didn't say anything. Yugito returned after a bit with a damp wash cloth in hand.

"Here let me help you with that." She bent down and began rubbing the spill spot on his shirt. Naruto looked slightly flushed but didn't say anything.

"_You're a bit too close my friend…" _Temari thought angrily.

"There all better." Yugito said happily as she rose, slightly giving him a peck on the cheek. Naruto's blush flared too something that would put Hinata to shame. This small display of affection had gone unnoticed by Kankuro but not by Temari…

"_She is so dead!" _Temari thought as she pulled her fan off her back, jumped out of her seat and brought it down on top of Yugito who moved out of the way just in time.

"What the hell Temari!" Kankuro shouted. Temari shouted a battle cry and charged forward and slammed her fan down again. Temari's eye's widened in surprise as a boy with and afro and a cat on his shoulder appeared in front of her and elbowed her in the gut. She flew back a bit but didn't lose her footing.

"You ok Yugito!" Ryuuto shouted. Ryuuto's appearance had changed as did his cat Kyo. Ryuuto now had cat like eyes, fangs and long slender claws instead of fingernails (Ryuuto and his family use the same style as the Inuzuka except they use cats) and Kyo usual black and white was now a red color.

"It's ok Ryuuto, I just pumped into Naruto-kun over there and she got jealous." Yugito blushed slightly as she realized she had just called him Naruto-kun. Temari was radiating with killer intent directing it at all Yugito which made every one around her back away a few steps.

"Temari-chan please stop... I'm sure Yugito-san didn't mean too…" Naruto was sweatingbullet's, she was so scary when she was mad. Two Kumo Chunin appeared in the room.

"What's all this then!" One of the Chunin said looking between Temari and Yugito.

"Well?" He continued after getting no answer.

"It's nothing sir. I'll see you later Naruto-ku.. I mean san." Yugtio smiled nervously and hurriedly left the restaurant with Ryuuto behind her. After saying there goodbyes Ryuuto and Yugito went there separate ways. A blissful smile adorned her face.

"**My little girls growing up" **The Nibi said pretending to cry with joy.

"_Oh be quiet." _Yugito said to her tenant playfully. She pulled out the key to her one bedroom apartment and unlocked the door. It was a nice place and very clean as you would expect from some one who is part cat. It had a small bathroom, a kitchen with the basics, a small den with a TV and a couch. Her bedroom was very small with only a bed for one person, a small dresser and a mirror. She sighed as she pulled the wrap out of her long ponytail and let her pale blond hair hang down, after using the bathroom and changing into her sleep attire she flopped down on her bed and let her tired muscles relax.

"**You know…. Yugito Uzumaki** **has a nice ring to it."**

"_Nibi!" _She shouted in her mind, a small blush spreading across her face. She smiled though she thought it had a nice ring to it as well…

(**Naruto and crew…)**

"I'm. So. Tired!" Kankuro shouted as he literally kicked the door down to there room.

"Oops…"

"Fix it Kankuro!" Came the gruff voice of there sensei, Baki. Kankuro swore as he sat down and began fixing the hinges.

"Oh and Naruto, there's some one who wants to see you on the roof!" Baki shouted from the other room. Naruto had a confused look on his face but shrugged and walked over to a window and flipped out of it onto the roof.

"Yo." Naruto looked up and smiled.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said happily as he sat down next to his old sensei. Kakashi gave his famous eye smile and continued to read his little book.

"So how's it been?" Kakashi asked.

"Great! I've gotten really strong and I've meet a lot of new friends. My kyoufu is a really great guy but he's kind of crazy sometimes Hahaha! I've been training really hard every day!"

"I can see that." Kakashi said as he patted Naruto on the head.

"So how do you like it in Suna?"

"It's pretty nice but it takes some getting use too… It's good to see you again…" Naruto said as he looked up at the stary sky.

"Well I don't wanna keep ya you've got a test tomorrow, so I'll catch ya later." Kakashi gave Naruto a one armed hug and then disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto smiled a bit before letting out a huge yawn.

(**The next day…)**

It was a beautiful day out, the sun was shining, birds were chirping and a group of skilled and deadly ninja all gathered behind the Kumogakue ninja academy. All of the aspiring Genin waited until there proctor arrived. He was a tall man dress in the usual Jonin attire. He had short black hair, he was missing his left arm, right ear and a huge scar running from the top of his right eye down to his bottom lip. And behind him were six large Japanese style fort's, each looked crudely made and not much detail was on them, each on had a number on it from one through six.

"Hey every one, names Sumichi and I'm your next proctor. The next test is…"

**1: Metal Pulse. **

**2: Fire Style: Blazing Fire Fist.**

**3: godfather.**

**PEACE OUT! AND GOD BLESS! (If you don't like what I put at the end my chapters to bad… you know who you are…)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do not own Naruto so don't sue me!

**Also my OC poll is still open so please vote!**

"Hey every one, names Sumichi and I'm your next proctor. Your next test is an attack and defend test." He pointed with his one hand at the forts behind him.

"Two teams will be pared with each fort; one team is the attacker while the other is the defender. The attacker's objective is to infiltrate the fort and steal this scroll." Sumichi pulled a black scroll from his shuriken pouch that had the word's 'TOP SECRET' on the front.

"As a Shinobi there will be times where a mission calls for you to break in to an enemy fort or stronghold, this test will prepare you for that day. The attacker will be given a basic map of the fort showing all visible entrances and exits and the basic location of the scroll, while the defenders will be given a more detailed map showing trap door's, a detailed map of the interior and the exact location of the scroll. Now here's how things will work, each pair of teams will be given a half an hour.

"If the attacking team takes the scroll and returns it to me the attacking team wins, but if the defending team protects the scroll from capture and it stays in its original place during the time limit then the attacking teams loses. However if the attacking team takes the scroll but is unable to make it outside due to the efforts of the defending team, such as a battle that turns into an impasse or the time runs out the group of proctors observing each fort." He paused as about thirty shinobi dressed in black out fit's (Kind of like the one's that the Konoha proctors wear) appeared behind him in a cloud of dust, each wearing a sadistic grin. "Will decide on which team did the best based on the casualties of each team and on how each team performed there objective, if both teams have impressed the proctors equally then they both pass. Now, by using the numbers from yesterdays test we shall decide who does what." One of the proctors handed him a clip board.

"All right teams 17, 1, 95, 45, 9 and 27 you are attackers." Naruto's team, Yugito's team, a random team, team 10, Kurisu's team and Iwato's team stepped forward.

"Alright you six are the attacker's here are your scrolls." Handing the clip board back to the proctor he reached into his shuriken pouch and pulled out six red scrolls and threw them to the attacking teams. Taking the clip board back he addressed the next set of teams

"Ok teams 81, 56, 43, 23, 39 and 7 are the defenders." Haku's team, team 8, a random team, Mareo's team, and two more teams walked out from the crowd.

"Here are your scroll's" Sumichi said and threw them each a blue scroll. "You each have ten minuets to examine your map then I will pair you guys up, after that the defenders will an extra ten minuets to set up a defense at there fort and during that time the attacker's can work on there battle plan again and then it begins." And the teams set off getting ready. Naruto pulled open the scroll and laid it out on a flat rock.

"This should be pretty easy don't ya think?" Naruto asked as he began examining the map, he pointed to the front gate.

"The gate won't be much of a problem, Temari or I could handle that pretty easy… then again we could just jump over the perimeter wall."

"Yeah, but whoever are enemy is might be expecting us to do that so let's go through the gate." Kankuro pointed out.

"Good point…" Naruto said as he scratched his chin. "Alright tell me what you guy's have in the way of tools."

"My fan of course, about twenty kunai, some bomb tags and about sixteen yards of wire." Temari said putting her hands on her hips.

"And where do you keep all that… never mind… Anyway, my puppet's and all there gear, some kunai and shuriken, a roll of bomb tags and some smoke bombs."

"And I have my katana, my scroll, thirty kunai and thirty shuriken, and a roll of bomb tags. Ok so were pretty much set. Now here's the plan…" And Naruto began to explain there game plan.

Kurisu leaned up against a tree while Eimii and Mai were looking at the map, well more like Mai was looking at it because Eimii seemed more interested in a passing butterfly. He flexed his gloved right hand which seemed to be hard to do and gave him pain.

"_Just don't think about the pain Kurisu, it'll all be worth it when it's finished." _He thought as he stopped moving his hand and showed it into his pocket and leaned over them peering at the map.

"…And then while that's happening we'll be able to get in… understand?" Mai looked at Eimii and then up at Kurisu who was leaning over her. A blush quickly spread across her face because of his closeness.

"That seems like a good plan but who's going to do the distraction?" Mai and Kurisu looked at Eimii; she giggled as the butterfly landed on her nose and made it look as though she had a mask on. The two looked back at each other and then back at her.

"Eimii." They said in unison.

"Wha?" She mumbled as the butterfly flew off and she stared blankly back at them.

"Alright, let's do this boy's!" Ino shouted pumping her arm into the air.

"This is so going to rock, right Akamaru!" "Arrff!"

"Alright every one get in line!" Sumichi shouted. The attackers stood in a row and the defenders in another.

"Now team's 23 and 17 (Team Naruto and Team Mareo) are on fort one! Also to make sure you don't leave your fort and try to grab another fort's scroll a barrier will be placed around each fort, the barrier will also give the illusion of night time to give the attacking team an advantage. Ok now for the rest, the order I call you is the fort you get: Team's 9 and 56 (Team Kurisu and team 8), team's 1 and 7 (Team Yugito and random team), team's 95 and 39 (Both random team's), 43 and 45 (Team 10 and random team) and lastly team's 27 and 81 (Team Iwato and Team Haku). Now those of you defending please make your way to your fort's. Those of you attacking remain where you're standing." Mareo's team moved towards the fort with the big number one on the gate. Mareo, Eshaku and Rei entered the fort.

"Mareo and Rei-chan will defend the inside, will Eshaku stay out side and defend the entrance?" Mareo asked tilting his head to the side.

"Tsk, whatever." Eshaku jumped on to the roof and sat the top of the arch of the building, throwing his left arm out to the side he now held his bow, reaching around he pulled a shaft with a glass arrow head free from the quiver and notched it onto the string. The rest of the defending teams entered there respective fort's and began making there defense. Naruto and the rest of the attacking teams stood about fifty yards away from there respective front gate's. Around the perimeters of the forested area three proctors each stood making hand signs and together they shouted.

"**Shoueki jutsu: Yoinokuchi Kangoku (1)!" **A large black cube covered the area, like the name suggested it instantly became dark inside the cube making it seem like ten PM at night. The attackers stood still for a while waiting for there eye's to adjust to the darkness.

"GO!" Sumichi shouted and the team's were off towards there targets.

"I can't see a damn thing!"Eshaku growled under his breath as he waited for the enemy to approach.

"_Maybe I should use it…" _He thought absentmindedly leaning back on the roof with his bow notched not out of reach.

"**Remember, boy! I told you to never use it unless you had too!" **Gobi warned.

"_But I can't see the enemy like this, if I used it I could see them, besides it's my eye I can use it if I want!"_

"**Why you ungrateful… I'm the one who replaced your eye after it got cut out! Or did you forget that little tidbit of information? Besides you know how much strain it puts on your body!" **Gobi said narrowing his yellow hawk eyes from inside his prison. Eshaku became silent but stared moving his hand towards his eye patch.

"**Boy I told you…" **But Eshaku cut him off.

"Shut up! You're the reason I hurt Rei and lost my eye in the first place… or did you forget that little tidbit of information?" Eshaku growled mockingly with a pang of guilt and remorse in his voice and ripped the eye patch from his face, behind it was a bright yellow hawk eye that was visibly clear in the dark. Eshaku growled in pain as the demonic chakra began flowing through his chakra network but now he could see in the dark as well as he could in daylight and shoot with pin-point accuracy.

"There they are…" Eshaku said with satisfaction as he drew up his bow and pull back on the string, the glass tip of his arrow began glowing blue as he began applying chakra into it and he fired.

"We're almost there." Naruto whispered as they jumped from tree to tree. There eye's widened as they heard the sound of cloven air.

"Look out! Ack!" Temari screamed in horror as the flying projectile went straight through Naruto's heart and out his back, she sighed in relief as the Naruto went 'Poof!' and was replaced with a log. Kankuro jumped behind a tree and un-wrapped Karasu.

"What the hell was that!" Kankuro shouted too Temari who was taking cover behind another tree not far from him.

"Tsk, damn that was just a replacement!" He pulled three more glass tipped arrows from his quiver and notched them, the first arrow began to glow a bright red, the second glowed an electric blue and the final one gave off a ghostly white glow.

"**Using my elemental chakra, eh boy!" **Gobi said with anger (With the Gobi each tail has a different type of chakra sense he has five tails, so Eshaku has access to all five types of chakra.)

"_Shut up! You owe me for making my life a living hell no other man has been faced with!" _(Boy is he wrong…) He scanned the area with a watchful eye.

"_Where are you…" _Eshaku thought.

(**FORT TWO!)**

Kiba and Akamaru tensed as they heard a noise, Kiba pulled a kunai free from his kunai holster. They stood atop the main gate and were on full alert.

"Show your self!" Kiba shouted. He waited for a bit and strained his ears and eyes to try and catch any glimpse of the enemy. Sweat lightly began dripping down his fore head, if he even so much as reacted slowly to a sound it could mean that the enemy would get him and he'd be dead.

"Wha'cha doin'!" Kiba nearly jumped out of his skin as a voice came from his right. He fell on his butt and looked up. Standing where he had before was the light blue haired girl Naruto had introduced as Eimii Ryuu.

"Wha.. What the hell you almost frickin' gave me a heart attack!" Kiba shouted.

"Oh sorry, I'm Eimii Ryuu and you are?" She asked sweetly.

"I know who you are…"

"How do you know who I am? Have you been spying on me? HENTAI!" She screeched and smacked him across the face, covering her chest with her other hand as if he could see through her shirt. Kiba fell backwards and nearly off the perimeter wall.

"Ba.. baka! Naruto introduced us just the other day!" Kiba shouted rubbing the red hand print of his face.

"Really? I don't remember you… oh well. Sniff, sniff. Why do you smell like a dog!" She asked, she looked down and suddenly squealed with delight.

"What a kawaii puppy!" She then began to squeeze Akamaru into her chest.

"_Lucky dog, why can't that happen to me for once!" _Kiba thought wryly, almost completely forgetting the test and note the key word is almost.

"Good job sis." Kurisu thought as he and Mai jumped the wall and made there way inside while she distracted Kiba. As they entered the fort they noticed a black wall blocking the way to the top floor but there was something odd about the wall it seemed to be alive.

"I don't know how you made it passed Kiba…" Kurisu and Mai turned towards the owner of the voice.

"But you won't make it passed me." Shino said in his usual monotone voice.

"I'll take him Kurisu-san you get the scroll." Mai said as she pulled a kunai from her sleeve. Kurisu only nodded as he turned towards the living wall.

"_Hmmm, Naruto said this guy was an Aburame so that must mean these are…"_ He grinned sadistically and began forming hand sign's

"**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" **The large fireball hit the wall of insects, a strange scream was emitting from the bugs as the not so burned ones and the ones that had escaped began to scatter and return to Shino's body allowing Kurisu to press on to the next level. Once he reached the top of the stairs he was greeted by a long corridor.

"_Better be careful… this seems like an ideal place to set up traps." _Kurisu thought as he carefully made his way down the hall. He was about to take another step when something caught his eye, he jerked his foot back just in time and bent down to observe the trip wire.

"_Child's play…" _He thought smugly as he stepped over the wire, once doing so hidden seals revealed them selves along both sides of the wall around him and kunai shot out of them. Kurisu was barley able to dodge them escaping with only some minor cuts. He bent down and picked up another wire.

"_A double wire trap? Heh I guess these guys are better then I thought…" _Kurisu thought throwing the wire down. He again started advancing down the hall way. At the end of the hall Hinata hid behind the corner, she activated her Byakugan, she gasped slightly this guy had a huge amount of chakra but about a level lower than Naruto's.

"_I… I don't k… kn… know if I… could b…beat him." _She thought holding her hand to her mouth, she shook her head.

"_I… I have to.. to try, like N..Naruto would!" _She thought trying to build confidence. Kurisu was half way down the hall way when he set off a trap that another volley of kunai, one almost pinning him to the wall by his privates.

"_To. Close." _He thought sweating bullets…

**(FORT THREE!)**

A groan came from the last of member of the team Yugito and her team were attacking. The other two were knocked out, sprawled out across the floor. Kai sat at on the one he had just knocked out, his mask down and a pocky stick hanging limply from his mouth, he was slightly out of breath. Ryuuto was leaning up against the wall while he was chugging a bottle of water, he was covered in sweat. He pulled a small water bowl from his shuriken pouch and poured some water into it for Kyo who happily began lapping it up. Yugito appeared in the room with the scroll in her hand, she smiled as she held it up.

"Well that was sure a lot harder than the last test." Kai said as his eyes returned to there original form.

"Yeah, I'm almost out of chakra." Ryuuto panted out. Yugito rubbed the bruise on her cheek but still smiled.

"Come on, come on. We have to hurry up and get back before time runs out!"

(**Skipping fort four and moving on to fort five!)**

"**Nikudan Sensha!(2)" **There was a loud crashing noise as Choji smashed down the front gate. Two of the defending ninja ran forward and threw kunai at the big target that was Choji.

"Crap!" Choji shouted. Raiken appeared in between Choji and the on coming knives.

"**Kaiten!(3)" **It was not perfect, leaving some small gaps but it was able to block all of the kunai.

"Thanks Raiken!" Choji shouted reverting back to his normal size. The two defending ninja charged at them but one of them stopped and started flailing around.

"D.. damn what's wrong with my body!" The ninja shouted, he then turned on the other ninja and began swinging at him with his kunai.

"What the hell are you doing Kuwabara!" The other ninja shouted as blocked his team mates hit's.

"Heh, **Shinranshin no jutsu (4) **complete." Ino said as she stepped out from the shadows of a near by tree. Raiken walked over to the one that Ino wasn't controlling and held him up by the neck while the other one stood still.

"Come out and give us the scroll or I kill both of them!" Raiken shouted as a retractable blade shot out of his left gauntlet and pressed against the other ninja's neck. They waited until there final team mate came out of the fort holding the scroll, she looked very frightened.

"He.. here now please don't hurt them!" She pleaded as she rolled the scroll to Raiken. He picked it up and threw it to Choji who checked it incase it was a fake.

"It's the real deal!" Choji shouted.

"Good, now let's move guys, dinners on me!" Raiken shouted but quickly looked like he regretted saying it, he had only known Choji for a short time and already knew how much the big boned ninja could eat.

"Alright!"

(**FORT SIX!)**

"**Katon: Okibi Kobushi(5)!"** Akiko shouted as she rammed her fist into the ice mirror that was currently in her and her team's way. She kept pushing the attack, it seemed to be making head way but the ice kept fixing it's self. She jumped away from the ice wall and leaned on the floor, Iwato gave a amused snort but kept quiet as he took a drag on his cigarette.

"That was impressive." Haku said as she appeared in the ice mirror." But it's going to take a lot more than that to break these walls." Iwato's eye narrowed and placed his coffin horizontally right before two ice mirrors smashed into the corridor from either side of them, the coffin blocked them effectively. Haku seemed slightly surprised that he sensed the mirrors coming. The coffin creaked open and bones began to fly out of it and formed into a giant club. Iwato backed down the corridor a bit.

"HAAAA!" Iwato shouted as he swung the club at the clear wall and demolished it.

"Come on!" He shouted. Akiko and Kazoku jumped through first with Iwato coming in last after he pulled his coffin out from between the two walls of ice, which slammed together with a great force.

"_Hmph, glad I made the frame work of my coffin out of chakra enforced steel." _Iwato thought as he put it back on his back. As he examined his new surroundings he noticed that Kazoku was already fighting a girl with a wooden katana that seemed to be flowing with chakra.

"Akiko and I shall continue on!" Iwato shouted. Kazoku pulled his katana up and blocked Keiko's strike. Kazoku grunted slightly which they took as an ok.

(**BACK TO FORT ONE!)**

"_Come on out you piece's of shit, Aha!" _Eshaku thought as he fired the volley of three arrows. The first arrow missed the cloaked figure running through the wooded area, which burst into fire when it hit the ground. The second arrow barley tipped the top of his head reached a tree and released a shock wave of electricity. But the third arrow hit head on releasing a full blast of concentrated wind which sliced the person to pieces.

"One down… What the?" Eshaku growled as he noticed that what he had hit was a puppet. He felt the air move behind him and swirling sound, jerking around he saw a blue orb of energy with a kid holding it.

"**RASENGAN!" **Naruto shouted as he shoved the orb of chakra at Eshaku's face. Eshaku jumped up avoiding the hit to the face and instead took the blow into the gut. Eshaku was sent spinning into the night air, his arrows flying every where. He lay on the ground face down and began pounding on the ground in anger as blood slowly leaked out of his mouth.

"Shit (pound) shit (pound) shit (pound) shit (pound) shit (pound) shit! How could I let myself get caught?" He looked up at Naruto and glared. He slammed his palm onto the ground.

"**Ninpo: Yas no Enpaia (6)!" **All of the arrows began to lift off of the ground and pointed up at Naruto.

"Uhoh!" Naruto shouted.

**Oh and please don't forget to vote on which is your favorite OC!**

**1: Barrier jutsu: Nightfall Prison**

**2: Human Boulder!**

**3: Rotation.**

**4: Mind Destruction jutsu**

**5: Fire Style: Blazing Fire Fist**

**6: Ninja art: Arrows of the Empire. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, so HA!**

"**Ninpo: Yas no Enpaia!" **All of the arrows began to lift off of the ground and point up at Naruto.

"Uhoh!" Naruto shouted. The arrows shot forward at him, they were not as fast as his shot's from his bow would have been but that didn't change the fact that there were still razor sharp.Naruto jumped to the side as a volley of arrows shot past, a smirk graced his face if they were all as fast as that then there wasn't any problem. Naruto's eyes widened as he heard the sound of cloven air from behind him, turning around he found the volley he had just dodged was coming right back at him.

"_Crap there homing to!"_ Naruto jumped into the air away from them again. He looked down and another volley was coming at him from under him, he gathered chakra to his feet and **Kaze Suteppued **away from the oncoming barrage of arrows.

"Is he going to be ok by himself?" Temari asked as Kankuro smashed a window and slid into a small unfurnished room. Temari was still standing out side the window watching Naruto dodging and running from the arrows.

"He'll be fine Temari, now come on!" Temari hesitated for a second but compiled and slid in through the window. A loud crash sounded from another room and suddenly a teal-blue haired boy smashed through the door in front of them, in each hand a large broad sword that was five feet in length and six inches from the right side of the blade to the other. His hair was slightly out of place and covered in dust, he had sort of insane look in his eye.

"MAREO WILL SLAY YOU!" The green and blue eyed ninja shouted as he lunged at them with surprising speed. Mareo swung his right sword at there heads while stabbing with the left one. Temari jumped out of the way but Kankuro was to slow, she screamed as the left broad sword went through Kankuro's stomach and the right sword imbedded two inches into his neck, but no blood spilled out, instead sand began to fall off Kankuro's face until it revealed it to be Karasu. Kankuro squatted in the window and began flexing his fingers up and down, Karasu's arms began to wrap around the sword in its gut. Mareo looked frightened as the puppet began to pull the sword out of his grasp he franticly tried to get it away.

He jerked his other broad sword from the puppet's neck and swung again lobbing its head completely off which had no effect at all. Finally the puppet jerked his left broad sword from his hand, which was a mistake because as soon as the sword left Mareo's grasp it began to emit a pained scream, like a little terrified girl screaming for her parents whom she could not find. Kankuro clasped his hands to his ears as the sound began to hurt his head which caused Karasu drop to the floor and released the sword. Before it could hit the ground Mareo had reclaimed it and began to chop the motionless puppet into pieces with a vigor, as if the lifeless thing had wronged him in a horrible way.

The sword was still whimpering like a crying child as he put it back into the sheath on his back, grasping his other sword with both hands he glared at Kankuro with a deep hatred.

"Mareo will only tell the Suna shinobi once. If the Suna shinobi ever try and take them from Mareo again Mareo will rip you to piece's with his bare hands!" Mareo shouted the insane, murderous look back in his eye. Kankuro gulped, that look reminded him way to much of how Gaara used to be.

Eshaku slowly got to his feet. What was that attack? How could he have taken damage from such a small thing? He looked up and found the orange and black clothed boy was still dodging the arrows. The boys left shoulder was bleeding as half of a shaft stuck out of it. Eshaku threw his left arm out and his bow flew through the air and landed in his palm, he held his stomach with his other hand as the burn marks still continued to sear his skin.

"**Futon: Daitoppa!" **The boy shouted and blew away another volley of arrows. Removing his hand from his stomach he held it in the air and an arrow flew to his hand. He notched the shaft and drew back.

"_How many arrows am I going to have to break!" _Naruto thought as another volley flew at him, he pulled his katana from its sheath and held it in front of himself, he closed his eyes as the arrows flew closer to him. When they were only feet from him he jerked open his eyes and shouted.

"**Kenjutsu: Kichigai Katana Tate (1)!" **Naruto began to swing his sword all around his body cutting and deflecting every arrow that came his way, after he blocked the last arrow he fell back to the ground and landed on the roof of the fort. He was panting hard as he leaned on the roof using his sword to stabilize himself.

"_Damn I had forgotten how much energy that move costs." _Naruto stood up and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"_I hope the other two are alright. Awww crap!" _Naruto thought as yet another salvo of arrows came flying at him. He dodged them again as he jumped into the air and the arrows flew past him, he landed next to the perimeter wall in a crouched position. When he stood up he felt a horrible pain and was shot back and pinned against the wall. A spray of blood came out of his mouth, he slowly looked down at the shaft protruding from his stomach it was very deep, the gray feathers of the arrow touching his skin, he was lucky it hadn't snapped his spine. He looked up and saw the person he had attacked pointing the bow at him. Naruto could clearly feel the demonic chakra radiating off of his body, the teen threw his bow to the ground, after that he ripped a piece of cloth from his camouflage trench coat and wrapped it over his hawk eye, hiding it from view. The demonic chakra slowly began to diminish until Naruto could barley feel it. Eshaku began walking towards him, picking up Naruto's fallen katana as he came.

**(BACK TO FORT TWO!)**

"**Gatsuuga (2)!"** Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru began spinning rapidly towards Eimii. She jumped away from the on coming human drill and slid to a halt. She looked up and found Akamaru, now transformed into Kiba, he slashed at her with his right hand. Eimii pulled her kodachi from its sheath blocked the attack. She was rammed in the side as the real Kiba came in with an elbow to the ribs, following up Akamaru grabbed Eimii's arm and swung he around back to Kiba who rammed his foot into her gut. She began coughing as she tried to get the air back into her lungs. She rose to her feet shakily and jumped back on to the perimeter wall and began flashing throw hand signs.

"**Hyouton: Aisu Ryuu (3)!" **The temperature of the area dropped slightly as a dragon made of ice shot out of her hands and charged at Kiba and Akamaru. The two jumped away as the dragon slammed into the ground making every thing in a ten yard radius covered in ice. Kiba threw some kunai which Eimii blocked with her kodachi.

Kurisu had finally made it down the long corridor; he was covered in sweat, small cuts and his eye brows were singed.

"_Come on, kunai, bomb tags, smoke bombs, caltrops with a genjutsu that made them blend with the floor, hell there was even a pile of dog shit that I some how managed to step in." _Kurisu continued to scrap his foot on the floor." _But finally I have made it to the end of the, holy crap!" _Kurisu jerked his head back just in time as a kunai came flying at him from around the corner.

"_So the last one is over there…" _Kurisu thought as he pulled Sorayaiba from its sheath and held it out in front of himself. Hinata gulped that was the last kunai she had, they had used her kunai to make the traps since they were going to be at the front lines while she guarded the scroll. She watched with her Byakugan as he continued to slowly come closer to her. She backed away from the corner and back down the hall towards the scroll when he was almost out of the corridor, she gasped as she tripped over her own feet.

"_O…oh no!" _Hinata thought as she started to get up only to be pushed back down as a blade went through the hood of her jacket and pinned her to the floor. She looked up into the flame red eyes of Kurisu.

"_Wh…why is he.. he glar… glaring at.. me?" _Hinata thought terrified as the red haired boy continued to glare at her.

"_Tsk, She doesn't have that damn mark so she must be from the main branch, Hyuga scum…I should probably just kill her, but then again she seems… different. She seems less proud and more timid then the other main branch Hyugas I meet when an emissary of there's came to the compound to talk to Tou-san about something, never found out what it was about… Never mind that now…" _He jerked the sword out of the ground and her coat and leveled the point over her. Hinata was terrified, was this guy really going to kill her? What had she done to make him glare at her with such hate? She was trembling all over as he continued to hold the sword over her.

"_Should I..." _Kurisu thought, why was he hesitating? He had killed before so why was this any different? But for some reason something in the back of his head was telling him not to kill her. He jerked the blade away from her and put it back in his sheath. He bent down next to her and put his mouth next to her ear.

"Sorry." Kurisu said before he gave her a swift karate chop to the back of the neck which knocked her out.

(**TEAM YUGITO!)**

"Congrats! You're the first team to make it back!" Sumichi said taking the 'top secret' scroll from Yugito and handing it over to a proctor.

"Now go get your self checked out by the medic-nins and get some lunch." Sumichi said smiling slightly and pointing over to a large tent with a red cross on the front.

"FOOD!" Ryuuto shouted, running off towards the tent. Yugito and Kai slowly made there way towards the tent.

"What a moron…" Kai deadpanned. Yugito giggled slightly, she looked over her shoulder at the large black cube, the part of the cube where there fort was dissolved and a group of proctors ran towards it to begin moving the injured out and to begin rebuilding what was destroyed. Another part of the cube dissolved as team ten exited and handed over there scroll.

"_I wonder if Naruto-kun is ok."_

**(BACK TO FORT SIX!) **

A bone sword and kunai clashed as Takeru and Iwato swung at each other, a power struggle ensued with both ninja pushing hard at the other.

"Heh, I know who you are…" Takeru said as they continued to try and over power the other. "You're Hone Hito Iwato**(4)**, your wanted dead in Iwa for robbing the Nidamie Tsuchikage's grave and stealing his corpse."

"I'm honored that even a punk like you knows my name. Now die!" Iwato shouted as he pushed even hared and sliced his kunai in half. Takeru jumped back, did a back flip and landed on his feet. He swiped his hand at Iwato and cut spread across his cheek.

"_What the?" _Soon Iwato was getting slashed all over his body as Takeru continued to swing and flail his arms at him, Takeru's razor wires slicing into his skin.

"Leave him alone! **Katon: Okibi Kobushi(5)!"** Akiko came from behind him and slammed her fist into Takeru's face sending him crashing out through the wall and out into the court yard. Akiko ran over to Iwato and tried to help him up but he pushed her away and shakily stood up himself. He was covered in minor to medium sized cut's, with blood slowly dripping from them.

"Are you all right Iwato-san?" Akiko asked, worry in her voice. Iwato didn't answer her, he just stared at the hole where Akiko had sent Takeru through.

"Iw… Iwato-san? Iwato-san, please you're scaring me more than usual." But he continued to ignore her. Finally standing still he removed the coffin from his back and slammed it down on the ground, the coffin slowly creaked open and four small bones floated to his palm. He threw the bones into the air and they landed back in the palm of his hand. Iwato spit blood from his mouth as he continued to stare at the bones. He closed his hand tightly grinding the four small bones into dust. He picked his coffin back up and started walking towards the hole in the wall, a manic grin on his face.

"Iwato-san… please answer me…" Akiko called again.

"The bones say… they don't if I'm going to win or not, heh and that's the kind of fight I've been wanting all my life. Get the scroll and regroup with Kazoku." And with that Iwato jumped out of the hole and down into the court yard.

**(Yet again back to fort one!")**

Naruto's eye's began to open and close as blood continued to pour from his wound. His opponent getting closer, with his katana raised over his head. Naruto began trying to pull the arrow from his stomach but his hands were to wet with his own blood too grasp it right. He fought to stay awake but even if he could stay awake what was he going to do?

" _Da…damn, no use can't… stay awake." _When Naruto opened his eyes again he was no longer pinned to the wall of the fort but was now in the sewer of his mind. He began making the long walk towards the Kyuubi's prison knowing he was in for it. As he entered the corridor that led to his tenants' prison he could already feel his anger.

"**That stupid little gaki, how could he be losing to that damn Gobi! I should have killed him all those years ago. If only… AHHA there you are you whelp!" **Kyuubi shouted as Naruto entered the room.

"Chill out Kyuubi…" Naruto started but was cut short as the Kyuubi roared with anger.

"**Don't you tell me to chill out! You are losing and I don't like it!"**

"What do you have against this guy and who the hell is Gobi, is that that guy's name!" Naruto shouted back at the king demon. He didn't answer right away but paused. The great fox closed its eyes as if he were trying to remember an old memory.

"**Years ago before the creation of the shinobi villages I and another of the Biju; Gobi no Taka engaged in a battle that last for three days strait. Even though I had the upper hand having four times the chakra, he was as clever and as cunning as I was, plus he could fly." **Kyuubi sighed. "**It was the closet I had ever come to losing. I had used up almost three fourths of my chakra by the end of it. On the third day he feel to the ground, his chakra exhausted. I had thought of killing him, but spared his life because of the tremendous fight he had given me."**

"Ok… so what does this have to do with the guy outside?" Naruto asked.

"**That boy is the jinchuuriki of the Gobi!"**

"Meaning…?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

"**That mean's he's like you. He has a demon sealed inside him as well." **Naruto's eye's widened but then narrowed. Red chakra began to pour out of the cage and climb up Naruto.

"**Now that the history lesson is over, it's time for you to get out there and show him what you can do." **Kyuubi said with a look that said 'You better win or you are so toast'. Eshaku brought down the katana on top of Naruto with great speed.

"Now die!" He shouted, but right when those words left his mouth red chakra began to swirl around the boy and pushed Eshaku back. Naruto grabbed the arrow and ripped it out of his gut and discarded it.

"_What is this chakra! It's almost like yours Gobi, but red!" _Eshaku thought.

"**That's because, boy! That's the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune the so called king of the demons." **Eshakus eye's widened. Was there really another person like him, another person who had gone through a hell that you had to call your childhood? But no matter, right now he was the enemy and there was no way he was going to lose here.

He narrowed his eyes and ripped the piece of cloth off of his face again, the Gobis chakra flowing back into his chakra network only this time with a more noticeable reaction. Gray chakra began swirling around Eshaku, his bandana flying off of his head, a hawk head made of the gray chakra hovered above him then shot up into the air with a kind of sonic boom effect and a deafening cry of a hawk echoed through out the area.

Both jinchuuriki stood face to face, both of there appearance's changing with the continuing flow of demonic chakra. Naruto's hair became more unruly, his finger nails turned into claws, his canines grew, his whisker marks became more defined and his bright blue eyes became a blood red color with slit pupils. Eshaku's hair began to grow until it reached the middle of his back, now a dark gray like the chakra covering his body, his other eye also took on a hawk like appearance, feathers began to sprout by his scalp like an Indian head dress and his fingers turned into long talons.

"What the hell…?" Kankuro muttered, there was a small cut on his fore head and his hat was missing. Mareo looked out through a window into the court yard were Kankuro's gaze was directed and his eyes widened.

"Oh no…" Rei said under her breath as she caught sight of what was happening out side, Temari looked out side as well and gasped. Naruto and Eshaku continued to stare each other down. The sheer amount of chakra was making the area hard to breath and the barrier over the fort seemed to be weakening.

"What the hell is going on!" A proctor from outside the barrier shouted as said barrier was on the verge of breaking.

"**What is your name, boy!"** Eshaku asked his deep carrying to every part of the fort.

"**Uzumaki Naruto. And yours!"** Naruto growled back. Blood lust and killer intent was thick in the air, it seemed that there tenants rivalry was already starting to take effect on them as well.

"**Eshaku of Kusagakure." **And with out another word the two shinobi lunged at each other. Eshaku reared his arm back and threw Naruto's katana at him, Naruto dodged it by jumping to the side, the katana blew a hold in the perimeter wall and kept going. Naruto felt the air behind him shift and grabbed Eshakus fist before it could collide with his head and flipped him over his shoulder. Eshaku twisted his body in mid air and landed upright when he hit the ground. The two began to exchange blows, each blow either blocked or countered.

**(FORT TWO!)**

"_What in the world?" _Kurisu thought as he ran down the corridor with the top secret scroll in his pocket.

"_What are those gigantic chakra's!"_ Krusiu shook his head, he had to pay attention to what he was doing or he could trip a trap he missed the first time. Kurisu looked down the stairs. Shino was at the bottom of the steps with a trembling Mai at his feet.

"_Ah shit, I forgot she can't stand bugs!" _Kurisu jumped down the stairs, pulling Sorayaibe from it's sheath and slashing downward cutting Shino's right arm from his body. Kurisu's smirk faded as Shino's body began to dissolve into bugs. He looked around the room but couldn't find Shino anywhere so he scooped up Mai bridal style and ran out of the fort. Eimii and Kiba were standing opposite of each other, both looking exhausted.

"Coming!" Kurisu shouted as he jumped the wall and back to Sumichi.

"See ya later Kiba-san!" Eimii shouted sweetly and jumped after her brother, Kiba jumped after them with Akamaru behind him but when he reached the wall he heard a sizzling, looking down he found a bomb tag.

"Crap!"

**(FORT SIX!) **

"**Raiton: Erekutorikku Aminono!(6)" **Takeru shouted as he threw a ball of lightening at Iwato. The left side of Takeru's face was covered with severe burns. Iwato dodged the ball of lightening by jumping into the air. The ball hit the wall behind him and exploded covering the wall with lightening that spread out like a web. While Iwato was still in mid air he pulled his coffin off his back and threw it at Takeru like a javelin. Takeru rolled to the side dodging the flying coffin by mere inches. Takeru began to charge at Iwato while he was falling back to earth but felt something grab his ankle. Turning around he found the skeleton that was engraved into his coffin had come to life and was the one grabbing his ankle.

"Ah, so I see you've met my dad." Iwato chuckled as he began walking over to the downed Suna ninja.

"And don't go giving me that whole 'How could you do something like that to your dad!'." Iwato spit on the ground as if the mention of his dad left a bad taste in his mouth.

"And I'll tell ya how I could do something like that to my dad." He pasued as he lit up a smoke and took a long hard drag." I could do something like that after he beat my mother most of my child hood, I could do that to him after he killed my twin brother in one of his drunken rages and I could go on and on but what's even the use of that. See that crack in his skull that's how I killed the useless trash!" Iwato was now grinning like a complete lunatic. He walked closer to Takeru and pulled a kunai from his pocket.

"Say hi to him for me when you meet him in hell!"

"Tell him you're self!" Iwato's eye's widened as he felt something pierce his chest. Looking down he found a wooden katana sticking out of his chest.

"You ok Takeru-kun?" Keiko asked from behind Iwato. He nodded as he shook the now motionless skeleton from his ankle. Keiko pulled the sword out of his body and as soon it was all the way out he disappeared along with his coffin.

"Hai, but where's Haku?"

"She's holding off that fire chick and the metal dude." Keiko responded as she wiped the blood from her sword.

"Well we better go help her." Takeru growled.

**(What's left of fort one…)**

The area that used to be fort one was now more of a disaster zone. The front of the fort had been totally destroyed, the ground was covered with craters, fallen tree's littered the ground, there little to nothing left of the perimeter wall, the barrier jutsu was holding but only just and among it all two ninja stood being fueled by there tenants. Eshaku was void of clothing besides his pants, two spiral burn marks on his chest where the first and a second Rasengan had made contact. Naruto was missing his trench coat and his scroll was no where to be seen, a long diagonal cut spread across his chest. Both shinobi were on the brink of exhaustion.

"**Shall we end this Uzumaki!" **Eshaku said. It was more of a statement then an actual question. He began forming hand seals…

"**Tsume no Gobi!(7)" **Gray chakra began forming around Eshaku's right arm like a small tornado which curved at the tip like a claw.

"**Heh, why not… Rasengan!" **Naruto and Eshaku charged at each other. Time seemed to slow down, there breathing louder in there heads then it really was, there hearts beating hard, they could hear nothing outside of what they were doing. Both were only inches apart, they rammed there attack's at each other. Both of the powerful moves smashed into each other, creating a large explosion but that didn't stop them, they continued ram there attack at each other waiting for the other falter. After what seemed like hours to the both of them there attack's exploded sending each into the other direction.

Kankuro, Temari, Mareo and Rei rose from the rubble of the fallen fort. They scanned the area for there battling team mates but couldn't see any one of them.

"Who won?"

**There all fixed up and what not. I will try to get the next chapter out ASAP and those of you who are reading 'Shinigami of Konoha' I am so sorry for the wait and I will try and update within the week! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**1: Sword style: Mad Sword Shield.**

**2: Fang over Fang.**

**3: Ice Style: Ice Dragon.**

**4: Bone Man Iwato**

**5: Fire Style: Blazing Fire Fist.**

**6: Lightening style: Electric Web**

**7: Talon of Gobi**

**PEACE OUT! AND GOD BLESS! **


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto's New Dream

Naruto's New Dream

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!**

**DON'T HURT ME!! (Jumps under desk.) I AM SOOOOOOOOOO, Sorry for the lack of an update, man I've neglected my most popular fic for far too long, sheesh, I'm lazy. Well I've had a lot of stuff going on and what not. Well here ya all go!!**

A man walked through the corridor's of the Raikage's tower. The tower it self was very impressive, standing as the highest building in all of Kumogakura. If you didn't know your way around it you'd get lost quite easily. The man stopped in front of a large pair of double doors. Each door looked to be made out of solid stone, with the Kumo village symbol on the door. The man knocked on the door five times before he stood back a bit. After the door had opened, he found himself standing in front of another door with two Kumo ANBU guarding the door; one with a salamander mask, the other with a crow. He nodded to the two who nodded back at him, the man walked up to the door and knocked again. A very annoyed sounding 'Enter' came from in side the room. The man opened the door and walked in. The Raikage's office could be better described as a throne room.

The man bowed to the Raikage. The Raikage was a tall man with a black goatee, with long hair parted down the middle (Think Stark from Bleach.), and he was dressed in the yellow kage robes of Kumogakure. He was in his mid to late thirties. Beside his 'throne' stood two people, on his left was a blond haired girl with pig tails who looked about thirteen years old; the Raikages apprentice. She was a snotty little girl who loved to berate people and make her self look better. But the man wouldn't deny, her intellect was quite impressive.

The other was from a foreign country called 'America'. He had dirty blond hair swept back, a pair of sunglasses and a large black trench coat that covered his whole body, he looked as if his family had originated from Asia and he had a goatee that was almost the same as the Raikages. He was not a ninja and did not have chakra, but he was good in martial arts and he was very skilled with the weapon he called a 'gun'. And in front of the throne were three men in white lab coats.

"What do you want, Uchida?" The Raikage said clearly irritated at being interrupted during his meeting with his top researchers. The head ninja gulped but not loud enough to be heard.

"I have the results of the second Chunin exam here, Raikage-sama." Suddenly the violent attitude of the Raikage disappeared and he actually smiled which was a rarity. Uchida walked up to the Raikage and handed him the clip board. The kage skimmed through the list as if looking for a specific person or person's.

"Hmmm, so the main branch Hyuuga and her team failed, eh? That's a set back." And as soon as it had come, the Raikage's attitude changed quite drastically. This time Uchida's gulp was quite audible, causing the Raikage's apprentice to snicker at him.

"Bu…but Raikage-sama, if you look closer, both the side branch 'males' passed and are heading too the preliminaries." Uchida said saying the word 'males' a bit louder. Raikage got what he meant rather quickly and smirked.

"I see your point, with the two of them we should be able to impregnate several women and finally have the Byakugan. Because of your predecessor's failure we could have had it much sooner…" Uchida looked as if he wanted to say something but stopped himself, this did not go unnoticed by the kage.

"What is it Uchida?" The kage asked.

"Well… speaking of my predecessor… Uh his son is taking the Chunin exam, as a Suna nin under Zabuza Momochi now of Sunagakure." The Raikage looked slightly amused and looked back to the clip board.

"Ah, so little Takeru is indeed back in the village. Heh, the little fool, tell the demoness and her team to kill him if they get the chance." The Raikage threw the list of names back to Uchida.

"Very well tell Yugito that her new target is the Hyuuga boy's and make sure she gets the stronger one. What's his name… Neji, that's right."

"Hai Raikage-sama!"

"And make sure you don't slip up, loser!" The Raikage's apprentice shouted at him. Uchida simply bowed and left the room.

"Make the preparations immediately!"

"Hai!" The three men in the lab coats bowed and walked out of the room.

"Finally…" The Raikage slumped back into his 'throne', setting his head on his right arm that was leaning against the arm rest of his seat.

"Finally we shall obtain the Byakugan and Konoha will no longer be the only village with one of the three great dojutsu. That ought to knock them down a few pegs…" The American man sighed as if he was tired of hearing that, the Yondaime Raikage gave him an irritated glance.

"Ah sorry if I offended you Kashikoi-niisan, but ever since we were kids you've always been obsessed with kekkai genkai's and clans. Heh, remember when you spent three whole days in tou-san's library reading all those books about clans that have been killed off. Haha, mom was so worried, for the first two days she thought you had killed yourself."

"Well at least 'I' kept to our families tradition and became a ninja, un-like you who preferred to run about and dream of money and ways to spend it and all that nonsense."

"A difference of interests niisan, anyway what did you need again?" Kashikoi handed his little brother a slip of paper.

"Burn that after you've seared that information into your memory, Benzaitin-oto."

"Hai, hai. I'll be back later." Benzaitin said lazily as he shoved the slip of paper into his coat pocket and walked out of the room humming a random tune.

(**Kumogakure Hospital.)**

"_Uhhh… Where… where am I?" _Naruto thought as he opened his eyes before slamming them back shut.

"_Ok… White ceiling, overly bright light, strange smell… yeah I'm in a hospital…" _Naruto opened his eyes slowly this time after adjusting to the light. His entire body ached and creaked as sat up. Looking over at the other bed in the hospital room his eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"Quiet down. You're giving me a head ache, boy." Eshaku growled as he sat up in bed polishing his bow with a rag.

"What are you doing here!?" Naruto said with more of an inside voice.

"Healing up, what does it look like I'm doing, boy!?" Eshaku growled at him. Naruto sat down Indian style on his bed looking over at Eshaku as he gently rubbed his bow with the rag. Eshaku had his right leg in a cast.

"So… I broke your leg?" Eshaku slowly nodded his head as his bow went poof.

"In four places…" Naruto winced slightly. Eshaku chuckled at his reaction.

"Don't feel sorry for me. Thanks to the Gobi and the doctors I'll have my leg out of this damn thing today." Eshaku growled as he gave the white cast a thump with his fist.

"How long have I been out?" Naruto asked as he grabbed a glass of water from the night stand next to him.

"We've been in here a whole week." Naruto choked on his water. After clearing his throat he looked at Eshaku with red eyes.

"(Cough!) A whole week?! What about the exams?!" Eshaku moved his hands away from his ears and gave the blond ninja a glare.

"Please stop yelling. Anyway, don't worry. Since a lot of the competitors were injured during the last exam they postponed it for nine days. All those who are not able to make it to the next exam are disqualified."

"So it starts tomorrow, wait who else was injured?" Naruto asked concerned for his friends well being. Eshaku picked up his cast leg and moved it to a more comfortable position.

"My team mate Mareo was brought in for poisoning, most likely from your team mate. A red haired boy named Kurisu was also brought in from getting poisoned. A girl named Eimii Ryuu was brought in for minor to medium cut wounds. An Oto-nin was brought in for a major stab wound to his chest, a Suna-nin with third degree burns to his face, another Oto-nin was brought in suffering from intense frost bite, the two of us, a Konoha-nin suffering from small shrapnel wounds and small burns, another Suna-nin who was suffering from chakra exhaustion, three Taki-nin who are in for major blood loss and a couple others I don't remember."

"Wow that's a lot… Where'd you learn all this?" Naruto asked.

"I asked the nurse."

"Oh…."

"Your friends were just here…" Eshaku continued. "I think they said something about getting lunch and then coming back." Suddenly the door to the hospital room came crashing down. Naruto stood up bolt right and got into a taijutsu stance. Eshaku brought out his bow and drew an arrow from his sheath that was next to his bed. Slowly the dust began to clear revealing a tall blue wavy haired woman with dark blue eyes, in a dark blue kimono with the symbol of the Ryuu clan on the front, she had a very pretty heart shaped face and an ample chest.

"Manami-daibo(**Godmother)**!?" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"Naruto-kun!!" She screamed and cleared the gap between them in under a second and had him in a bone crushing hug under that.

"Oh I was so worried about all of you when I found out all of you were in the hospital!!" Eshaku sat there looking at the two with a neutral stare but on the inside he couldn't help feel jealous. He had never been worried about unless it was a villager worrying weather or not he was going to snap and kill them all. He had never been hugged like that by his mother. Hell he didn't even know who his mother was. He never had any family who ever really cared for him…

"Mana… daibo… can't…breath…" Naruto gasped out. Manami let go of him and turned her attention to the other hospitalized ninja with a hard glare.

"So you're the one who put Naruto into the hospital, huh? Well I'm going to fix you right for that!" Manami growled as she began pulling up her sleeves and advancing on Eshaku. A large man with spiky white hair stepped in front of her.

"Now Manami, please calm down." Shoojiki said as he held his wife down.

"Shoo-chan?! What are you doing here?!" Naruto shouted getting slightly confused

"Well obviously I'm here because I heard the three of you landed your selves in a hospital bed." Shoojiki gave his godson a stern look. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Who kicked the door down? Hey he's awake!" Kankuro shouted as he walked into the room with a case that had a picture of a steaming hot bowl of ramen on the side. Seeing the case and smelling the sweet aroma of what was inside Naruto's belly growled and only then did he realize how hungry he really was. Gathering his chakra, Naruto **Kaze Suteppued **from his bed to Kankuro grabbed the bowl of ramen inside the case and went back to his bed the same way. He began slurping the noodles into his mouth with almost a vacuum like fashion until he had finished the bowl.

"Nice to see you too…" Kankuro muttered sarcastically, throwing the paper box container away. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly again.

"Sorry Kankuro, I was hungry."

"When aren't you…" Kankuro muttered as he slumped down into a chair by his bed. Before Naruto could make a come back he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and a certain two some things pressing against his back.

"It's about time you woke up baka, I missed you." Temari said into his ear. Naruto turned in his bed and gave her a kiss, but in his awkward position he lost his balance and fell back bringing Temari down on top of him. They both blushed as they began to realize the how they were positioned.

"Naruto-kun!!" Eimii shouted happily as she entered the room followed by Kurisu, Haku, Kiba, Keiko and Matto.

"Uh… what are you doing?" Eimii asked, blinking several times. Every one in the room turned an ominous shade of red, besides Kiba who was giving him a thumb's up, Shoojiki who was just grinning like a fool at his godson while howling in pain when his wife grabbed his ear and began to pinch it unmercifully and Kankuro was pretending to gag in a trash can. Temari immediately got up off of Naruto blushing even fiercer.

(**Else where…)**

Sakura sighed as she leaned against the railing of her hotel room balcony, she looked up to the partly cloudy sky…

_SMACK!_

She cringed, the sound of her slapping him still echoed in her mind.

"_I hate you, you damn dirty demon!!"_

She bit back a small sob. Because of her own selfish feeling's she had lost one of her best friends, most likely her best friend. All week she had been trying to get into the hospital to see him but he was still asleep, she would have liked to give him some flowers but the 'other' boy in the room would always glare at her when ever she came by. She wiped away a small tear from her eye. She looked up at the sky with determination; is he wasn't awake when she got there then she was going to stay there, creepy one eyed boy or not, and wait till he got up.

She walked back into her room, grabbed her head band and closed the door behind her.

"Going to see the dobe again?" Sakura turned to the voice, there sprawled on the couch was a bandaged up Sasuke. Ever since the night they had failed the Chunin exam he had been doing some very hard training, even coming back with broken bones on some nights.

"What do you care?!" She snapped at him. Sai looked up from his notepad at the raised voice, he shrugged and returned to his drawing. Sakura slammed the hotel room door shut as she left, making every thing in the room shake. Sai caught his bottle of ink before it hit the ground and set it back onto the table as if nothing had happened and dipped his brush init again.

(**Kumogakure ANBU head quarters.)**

Yugito stood at attention in front of her commanding officer, the room was relatively small, poorly lit and with only two chairs and a small desk.

"You have an objective update for operation 'white eye' Nii-san." The ANBU in the crow mask said handing her sheet of paper. The piece of paper had the picture of a Hyuga boy on it, he was wearing his head band on his forehead, a tan shirt and brown pants. The rest of the paper had his skill level, previous mission's and basic background.

"Neji Hyuga." Yugito read the name aloud.

"That's right. The original target, one Hinata Hyuga failed the second Chunin exam test, so the only choice's left are the two side branch boy's. Neji, is the stronger of the two, however I doubt he could defeat you in combat." Yugito finished reading Neji's paper and looked slightly impressed. It took a lot to impress her, well when you had two kage's worth of chakra in your gut it would take a lot to impress.

"What are my orders, Crow-san?"

"Your orders are to defeat him in the Chunin exam, when he is recovering in the hospital, oh and make sure you leave his lower half in tact. You enter his hospital room and take him back to ANBU head quarters."

"What happens when the doctors find out he's gone?" Yugito asked.

"An ANBU agent who is an expert in Henge will take his place. After the agent and Neji Hyuga's his team leave the village the agent will put on a show telling them that he is going to leave Konohagakure to get away from the Hyuga clan to have a free life, after the agent loses his team he will return to the village." Yugito nodded her head in understanding. She stood up and bowed to Crow who gave a respectful nod to her. As she turned to leave the ANBU spoke up again.

"Oh and make sure you don't screw this up. Jinchuuriki or not you will be punished by death if you fail, that is the order of the Raikage." He paused a bit. "Please complete the mission, I'd hate to have to execute my favorite student." Yugito simply smiled at the masked man and left the room. Once she left the room a shadow hung over her, she looked up into the face of Uchida Tokichi: Head Ninja.

"Jinchuuriki, I have another order for you." The man held out a picture of a boy.

"This is Takeru Momiji, formally of Kumogakure, now of Sunagakure. Kill him if you fight him in the Chunin exam. He is the son of the previous Head Ninja who failed to get the Byakugan from Konoha." She took the picture and shoved it into her shuriken pouch.

"Whatever, I'll get him if I get the chance." The older man glared at her but said nothing as he turned around and disappeared. She sighed.

"_I really hate that man…" _Yugito thought irritably as she reached the entrance of the ANBU building. Thanks to the Nibi she didn't have to worry about sudden changes in light as her eyes quickly adjust.

"**So what shall we do today?" **Nibi suddenly chimed in.

"_Well I don't know, what do you want to do? I was thinking we could train for tomorrow and maybe you can finally teach me that technique you keep putting off teaching me." _Yugito thought as she walked through the busy afternoon streets of Kumo. The weather was partly cloudy at the moment, with a bit of sunshine breaking through.

"**Well I was thinking we could go look for your mate. He's sure to be out of the hosgital by now." **Yugito blushed slightly.

"_First off: It's hospital, not hosgital. And second: He's not my mate! Not yet at least…" _She thought the last part quiet enough for Nibi not to hear.

"**Oh but you want him don't you? Don't answer, I know you do. I mean what else could explain that you dream you had about you two last night." **Yugito's blush grew several shades darker.

"_You never told me you could see my dreams!!" _Yugito shouted in her mind.

"**You never asked dear…" **Nibi began snickering as she felt her tenants anger rise a few notches.

**(Kumogakure Hospital.)**

"He's already been released?" Sakura asked, disappointed. The nurse smiled at her.

"Don't worry, he only got out about an hour ago, I'm sure you could find him." Sakura smiled and thanked the nurse before running out of the hospital lobby.

**(Ichiraku Ramen Stand: Kumogakure Division.)**

"Old mam Teuci mever mold me he mad a win broder!" (Old Man Teuchi never told me he had a twin brother!) Naruto shouted with a fist full of noodles in his mouth, he started tearing up.

"Are you alright?" Teuchi's older brother; Daieuchi, asked worried that he was choking. Naruto swallowed his noodles and sighed, anime tears still falling.

"No, it's just…. I haven't had the delicious noodles of Ichiraku in almost five mounts, I missed them so…" Temari sighed and rolled her eyes at him. He looked up from his bowl with a noodle hanging from his mouth.

"Wha?" He asked. She smiled at him before leaning in and kissing him on the lips, taking the lose noodle into her mouth and letting it hang from her mouth before slurping it up. Naruto blushed slightly before smiling at her, he grabbed a bunch of noodles with his chop sticks and fed her. After their meal the two went there separate way's, Temari to go take a nap because she had been training all day the previous day and needed some rest for the next day and Naruto to train and get ready for tomorrow. Naruto was dressed in a black T-shirt with orange cargo shorts and his head band tied around his neck.

"_What should I work on first? Chakra control, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu or the __**Kaze Sutepuue…"**_

"**I think you should be working on getting more mates!" **The Kyuubi chuckled from inside his cage.

"_What are you talking about?! I already have Temari-chan!"_

"**Sigh, Yes I know you have the sand girl but there are other girls out there for you to take, if you know what I mean… And besides, the more mates, the better."**

"Just shut up you baka!!" Naruto shouted, causing people around to step away from him, giving him funny looks.

"Oh, Naruto-san!" Naruto turned around at the sound of his name and stood face to face with Yugito Nii.

"Oh, hi Yugito-san! How are you?" Naruto said scratching the back of his head, he had a small, almost invisible blush on his face.

"I'm good, thank you for asking."

"_Gosh, she looks pretty…" _Naruto thought off handedly. She was dressed in a light purple kimono, with darker purple flames around the bottom of the dress. She had her pale blond hair down. Her light green cat like eyes shined in the afternoon sun. Naruto mentally slapped himself.

"_Remember, Temari-chan would kick your ass if you tried anything, she wouldn't like."_ He could hear the Kyuubi's dark chuckling inside his head.

"**See. You're already liking the idea of more than one mate." **Naruto closed the mental link between the two, the last thing he needed was Kyuubi brainwashing him to be a womanizer.

"Anyway…" Yugito started. "I was wondering, I still feel bad for making you spill on your shirt the day before and for the fight with your team mate. So I was wondering if I could maybe take you out to eat to make up for it. So what do you say?" Naruto gulped slightly. If Temari found out, he was sure he'd be a dead man. But if her got to tell her that she was just treating him to make up the accident before she tore down the place, maybe he could get out with only a few bruises.

"Um I don't know… My girlfriend Temari… might not like it…" He scratched the back of his sheepishly.

"_HE HAS A GIRL FRIEND!?" _Yugito suddenly felt depressed.

"**Don't worry dear! Just because he has a girlfriend, doesn't mean that's the only one he's ever aloud to have! Who knows, he might find you more likeably than his current girlfriend!" **Yugito brightened up. Nibi was so right, she would prove to him, that she was more deserving of his love then the four pony-tailed haired girl! She looked down at the ground as if she were depressed and then suddenly jerked her head up with the best puppy dog pout she could muster.

"Oh please Naruto-san. It would mean so much to me. And I promise not to tell your girlfriend. So will you?"

"Uh… Alright." She squealed with delight, before grabbing on to his left arm and dragging him off.

(**Kumogakure hospital.)**

Iwato slowly moved out of his bed, he was very sore at the moment, but he was certain he would be fine for tomorrow. The nurse begged for him to stay in bed but he simply ignored her and left the room with a cane in his left arm. After navigating around the hospital for awhile he found himself at the door to the roof. Leaning up against the door was a hooded man.

"So… have you deliver the message?" The white haired man asked. Iwato bowed his head to the hooded man.

"Hai, Yakushi-san. The Uchiha knows what to do." Kabuto smirked, he pushed his glasses up back onto the bridge of his nose.

"Very good Iwato-san. You've done very well for your short time under Orochimaru-sama, I'm sure he'll award you greatly if this succeeds. Anyway, how are you doing? Need some healing?" Iwato took a cig from his hospital smock and lit it with a small fire jutsu.

"The doctors here are pretty good but, nothing compared to you and I'll need to be in my best condition tomorrow." Kabuto smiled at the older man (Iwato is twenty two and Kabuto's is like nineteen.) as he walked over to him and began healing the wound on his chest.

"So how was Sasuke-kun?" Iwato blew a cloud of smoke through his nostrils before he answered.

"He was able to take me and my team on single handedly and survive. But I'm sure if we weren't supposed to keep him alive we could have killed him." Kabuto nodded as he finished his healing.

"There, all done. Well Ja'ne Iwato-san, have fun at the Chunin exam." Kabuto smiled before disappearing from view.

(**8:00 PM. Out side of Mashi's Sushi's Bar.)**

"Ah, that was really nice!" Naruto said patting his stomach, with a satisfied look on his. Yugito smiled at him. She hooked her arm with his and smiled even wider at him, Naruto blushed slightly from the close contact.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Now be a gentleman and walk me home please." Naruto smiled at her and the two walked off.

"So tell me about yourself Naruto-ku.. I mean san!" Yugito laughed nervously.

"Well what do you want to know?" Yugito put a finger to her lips as she thought about. Naruto couldn't help but think she looked adorable.

"How… about your home life? If that's not to personal, of course." Naruto waved it off.

"No, no of course not. Well let's see. I live with my godfather and godmother with their clan: the Ryuu clan. I love to train and hang out with my team mates. I used to live in Konohagakure but I …uh… moved to Suna to live with my godparents. I have three siblings, well kind of, there my godparents children. Kurisu, who's the oldest and is very much how I imagine what having a real older brother would be like. He helps me with my training when my godfather can't and he's a really cool guy.

"Then there's Eimii, she's a bit of a dork but I love her a lot and then my little brother Matto, he loves to read and study history. Hehe, he keeps telling us how he's going to be the first Ninja Historian and travel the world leaning about other cultures and there history. So what about you?"

"Uh, well…" How could she compete with that? She had no family at all, at least none that she knew about. "Well I live by my self. I have no living family as far as I know and I was alone for much of my childhood. But my team mates are like my brother's. Kai, is like my cool older brother who gives me guidance when I need it and Ryuuto is my goofy little brother who I can always count on to make me laugh when I need it. That's about it…" Naruto could sympathize with her. The two of them had so much in common (If only he knew). Both of them had been alone for a long time until some special people came into their life and made it worth living. He smiled at her fondly, she noticed this and began to blush.

"Oh ,here's my place." Yugit suddenly piped up. She walked up to the entrance to the door with Naruto behind her.

"Well Naruto-san, I'm glad you could spend the afternoon with me. I hope we can do it again some time soon." Naruto smiled at her. Why did he feel like he knew her? Like the two had some kind of special bond? He didn't know, he'd maybe ask the Kyuubi about it later. As he was thinking he didn't notice Yugito close in on him and it was too late. Yugito gave him a quick peck on the check. His blush grew but it was hard to tell since it was late. Yugito waved goodbye, as she slid into her apartment.

"**See that wasn't so hard." **Nibisaid as Yugito, danced about in her apartment in complete bliss.

**(The next day: Chunin exam preliminary's arena.)**

It had just turned noon and the door's to the arena closed. The arene it self was almost exactly like the one back in Konoha, except with Kumogakure sign's and a statue of the Sandaime Raikage where the giant hand sign would have been. Twenty seven ninja stood in the arena, with each of there sensei's standing by the statue and the Raikage standing in front of them.

"200,000 Ryo says more of my team makes it to the finals then yours." (200,000 Ryo about 1,700 US currency.) Zabuza said to Keji. Keji looked amused.

"You have a bet." Keji and Zabuza shook hands after they had finished a Kumo Jonin appeared in the center of the room.

"You may or not remember me. I am Snake, the proctor of this exam."

**YAY!! I HOPE THAT WAS A GOOD UPDATE. AND DON'T WORRY IT WON"T TAKE SOO LONG FOR ANOTHER UPDATE, I PROMISE!!**

**PEACE OUT !! AND GOD BLESS**


	10. Chapter 10 OC list

Naruto's New Dream

**Naruto's New Dream.**

**Chapter 10.**

**Hi every body! It's finally here… the thing you've all been waiting for (Or at least I have)…. THE BEGINGING OF THE CHUNIN EXAM FIGHTS!! Yay!! I hope you all like it, oh and remember to review and tell me your thoughts! Also to address something, some people have been telling me I have too many Oc's in my story. Well that may be true but I have reason. **

**Naruto is in a new land and need's new friend and since we only know about a hand few of Suna nin and almost all of them 'are' Naruto's friends already. So that and the reason below are why I have so many Oc's**

**For example, The Ryuu clan trio: I always thought the idea of Naruto having siblings was a very neat idea, so I gave him some in the form of his godparents children (Except for Eimii who will end up in the harem, some time...)**

**The new sound team: Well this one is pretty obvious, I needed some new bad guys since all the other possible sound ninja are six feet under (Besides Tayuya, who's probably at least twenty feet above ground.)**

**Yugito's team mates: (Even though they're not mine.) Again obvious.**

**Some of the Kumo ninja: Well this again is self explanatory.**

**Haku and Zabuza's team: Even though they work well with just the two of them, four man teams can do much more. And that's about it I think… Also at the end of this chapter I will have a small segment with that will describe all of the Oc's so during the fight's if you've forgotten who that Oc is just check down below. Now enough of the damn author's note on to the reason you all came here!! Start the fic!!**

"You may or may not remember me. I am Snake, proctor of this exam." The blue haired man said to the group of genin.

"Now…" He continued. "This isn't the real final exam. Since they're so many of you we have to hold preliminary rounds so only the best of the best can go on to the finals, for the enjoyment of the villagers and the lords who will be attending. Now here's how we're going to do this. That hunk of shit on the wall…" Snake pointed to the computer on the wall.

"Will randomly select names for each of the matches, each match will be a one-on-one no bars hold battle; first to die, give up or get knocked out loses." The man clasped his hands together. "Now let's see which of you two babies goes first…" The machine began to speed through each of the names before landing on two.

**IWATO vs MAREO**

"Alright anyone who's name isn't up there than get your asses up onto the balcony." The rest of the ninja began making their way up to the stands, Rei turned her head as she did.

"_Good luck…"_ She sweat dropped after thinking that though, because down in the arena Mareo was doing some kind of jig, bouncing on one foot for a few seconds before switching to the other with a happy smile on his face.

"Yay! Yay! Mareo is so lucky. Mareo doesn't have to wait to fight. Mareo doesn't have to wait to fight. Yes Mareo is so lucky. And Mareo is going to win. Yes he is! Mareo is so lucky!" Iwato simply lit up another cig and put it to his lips.

"You sure are a confident one." Mareo stopped his little dance and gave the older man a kind of crazy smile.

"Of course Mareo is confident. Mareo is going to win." Iwato just chuckled.

"We'll see…"

"All right…" Snake began as he stood by the two ninja with his hand raised." I Snake; Jonin of Kumogakure, officially begin the Chunin preliminaries. BEGIN!" Snake said as he brought his hand and jumped back from the two genin. Mareo drew both of his broad swords from their sheaths and swung them at Iwato with a vertical slash. The Oto-nin grabbed his coffin of his back and blocked the attacked. He grunted from the force of the swings, he hadn't been expecting such a scrawny kid to have such power, but he smirked, he had the upper hand, in experience.

Mareo jumped into the air and began spinning as he fell and slammed the sword in his right hand onto Iwato's coffin. Iwato grunted again from the force. Mareo smiled like a maniac the whole time. He brought both of his swords up under Iwato and knocked the coffin from his grasp. Iwato cursed as he did back flips to get away from getting sliced into bits, he made a hand sign as he finally stopped. Mareo jumped at him again laughing insanely.

A katana made out of bone flew into Iwato's hands and he blocked Mareo's attack. Relentlessly; Mareo began bringing his swords down on top of Iwato each feeling like getting hit by a cinder block. Iwato grunted in pain; his wound on his chest had opened back up again and he was losing blood.

"_I've got to end this!"_

Mareo jumped into the air as Iwato's coffin came flying at him from behind. Said man caught the coffin with one hand, put the katana back inside and charged at Mareo.

"You've got strength kid but…" Iwato swung his coffin and Mareo jumped back to avoid getting hit. "I've got more!" He slammed the coffin into the ground and began making hand signs, as he finished the last hand sign the coffin slowly began to creak open. After it had opened all the way Iwato slumped to the ground unconscious. Snake was about to call the match over but there was something in the coffin moving. A bony hand grabbed onto the edge of the coffin and helped pull it's self out. A collected gasp covered the area. Standing there at the entrance to the coffin was a seven foot tall skeleton.

It was dressed in a gray battle armor that had a likeness to the Shodai Hokage's armor, the armor also had the symbol of Iwa on its shoulder pads. A dark rattling chuckle filled the air. Suddenly blue lines began running all over the inside of the skeleton as if to mimic the human chakra network.

"What… What in the world is that?" Naruto said staring at the walking dead.

"That is the skeletal remains of the Nidamie Tsuchikage. And Iwato is using a jutsu that allows him to posses the undead figure." Naruto turned to the voice. Standing there was a regal looking boy with his hair in dread locks.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes at the Oto-nin.

"I am Kazoku Kinzoku and I am Iwato's team mate." The tall boy narrowed his eyes right back at Naruto.

"So how in the hell did this guy break into a kage's tomb? I'm pretty sure they'd be pretty well guarded and very hard to get into." Kankuro said from Naruto's right. Kazoku sighed.

"Iwato is the blood relation to the Nidamie Tsuchikage, he was his great granduncle. When the Nidamie died he made his tomb so only his blood relatives could enter unharmed. So it was easy for Iwato to steal his great granduncle's body."

"Ok…" Naruto started. "We found out how he got it, but why? Why did he steal it? Sure he looks like he was a pretty big guy when he was alive, but is that it?" Kazoku looked to the arena.

"When the Nidamie was alive, never, in his ninja career did he ever once break a bone." The group that was listening in eye's widened.

"He was known as '**Hito Motte Tekkou Kosshi'.**"(Man with Steel Bones.) The dark chuckling filled the area again.

"Thanks for the history lesson Kazoku. Now…" 'Iwato' reared back his left fist and chakra began to gather, after the apparent chakra was needed he thrust his hand forward. His hand disconnected from his body and shot at Mareo with a string of chakra attaching it to the rest of the skeleton.

Mareo couldn't move out of the way in time so he brought up both of his swords to block the attack. The bone hand crashed into the sword's knocking him back all the way to the other side of the arena and slamming into the wall. Rei gasped in shock while Eshaku only furrowed his brow. The hand detached from the wall and reconnected to the walking dead man.

"Th… that…" A voice sounded from in side the crater in the wall. "Hurt Mareo…" Said boy crawled out from the hole. He was visibly shaking but it didn't look like he was about to fall. His shirt was covered in holes and dirt. His eyes were dead focused on the walking corpse, an insane, feral grin plastered on his face.

"The dead one tried to take them from me, didn't he?! I know he did. I know he did so don't lie to Mareo… Mareo knows you tried to take them from me. Yes he does… So Mareo is going to make you pay in the most horrible ways, yes, yes Mareo is going to kill you in the most horrible he can think of!!" The boy was shaking violently, his grip on both of the sword so tight his hands were pale white and small bits of blood were dripping through his hands.

"Mareo will kill the dead one!!" (…) He dashed forward like a mad man (……) at 'Iwato'. The breath less chuckle filled the room again as 'Iwato' waited for Mareo to get closer.

The dual eye colored boy jumped into the air bringing both sword down on top of the skeleton. 'Iwato' lazily brought his right arm up to block the attack, the sword's slammed into the bone arm.

"Wha… What?! WHAT?!" 'Iwato' shouted. Both of the swords had dug at least an inch into the skeletal arm. The bone wielding ninja shot his head up at the teal-blue haired boy. 'Iwato' grunted in pain, blood slowly began to drip from his arm on his real body

"What are you?!" Mareo was shaking all over.

"Don't try to fool Mareo…" Tears began to fall from his eyes. "The dead one tried to take them from me! He tried to take Mareo's brother and sister from him! Why?! Mareo has already lost them once! Why try and take them from him again?!"

The distraught boy pushed harder on the swords making them sink, just a bit more into the arm. 'Iwato' jumped away from the sword wielding ninja.

"What the hell is he talking about? Who's his brother and sister?" Temari asked. Eshaku grunted as he leaned up against the wall.

"When Mareo was a fresh genin he and his family went on a vacation to celebrate his first full year as a ninja. Back then he didn't talk in third person, he wasn't half crazy. He was a normal every day boy who was making his way in the world.

His dad was a chunin and mother was a ten year retired Jonin, he had twin siblings. Kashiro and Miko. On there return trip, they were attacked by a group of bandits led by a Jonin missing nin. Mareo and his dad tried to fend them off but there was too many of them…

His dad was the first to die…. Mareo was gagged and tied up and forced to watch as the bandits did unforgivable things to his mother and five year old sister…" Some of the people listening in furrowed there brow's getting what he meant, while others slightly cried.

"And then his little brother, Kashiro was beaten later in front of him and almost killed. And for some cruel reason they left Mareo alive. He was so distraught and mentally scared that he was able to unlock a hidden chakra well inside him he never knew about.

He ripped of the ropes and walked over to one of the fallen bandits and took his two broad swords. Before his mother had retired she was an expert in seals so she was able to teach her son all she could about them. In fact…" Eshaku grabbed the end of his shirt to reveal his stomach where a weird seal was on his chest.

"She was the one who sealed 'you know what, Naruto' inside of me." Questioning looks covered the group except for Naruto, who got what he meant.

"Anyway, somehow he was able to create a seal that put the souls of his little brother and sister into the sword's since both were still alive but were so near death there was no way he could help them…

When he returned to the village he was half mad, drenched in blood and holding both swords to his hest. I've never been able to get past that part but I'm sure the blood was from the bandits…"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about but your dead you psycho! **Hone Tomurai! (Bone Funeral!)**" Iwato shouted. Spikes made of bone shot up all over the ground around Mareo and he was lost from view, blood slowly dripped from small places in the bone pyramid.

"Mareo!!" Rei shouted. "You had better get out of that thing or I'll never forgive you!! You hear me?! You'll be so sorry if you don't…" Tears began running down her face. "Mareo…" She sobbed weakly.

"Serves that piece of trash right…" 'Iwato' chuckled.

POUND!

"What the…" A small crack appeared on the bones.

POUND! POUND! POUND! POUND! POUND!

Mareo came crashing out of the bones. His left arm was covered in blood, he had a large gash across his chest and one of his eyes had been pierced. 'Iwato' was shocked. No one had ever broke out of that jutsu. It was too late, the crazed boy had cleared the gap between the two in under a second, he didn't even have enough time to release the jutsu, Mareo swung both swords in a criss cross move cutting the skeleton head in half.

Iwato's real head split into an x shape and his body dropped to the ground. Both of Mareo's swords snapped in half and he fell to the ground. Mareo looked up to the ceiling. He smiled lightly. The ghostly figure of his brother and his sister stood there smiling down at him.

"Bruder what are you doing?" Miko asked smiling at him.

"Yea big bruder you can't die here. We want you to grow up big and happy." Kashiro said poking his brother in the forehead.

"We have to go now bruder. But we'll see you later." Slowly the two spirits started to fade.

"No.. no don't leave Mareo…" He tried to reach for them but it was too late, they had gone… Snake ran to Mareo and checked his pulse.

"Alright the winner of this match is Mareo of Kusagakure. Now get some medic nin in here now!" After they had taken Mareo to the hospital wing of the arena and cleared the corpse of Iwato, Snake returned to the middle of the arena.

"With round one finished we shall move on…" The machine on the wall came to life and began running through names…

**REI vs EIMII RYUU**

As both girls made there way to the arena floor Kazoku looked over to Akiko. She was visibly shaking and tears were coming down from her eyes. Even though it wasn't his nature he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you had feelings for him… But he was a ninja and he died with honor and for Orochimaru-sama." Akiko grabbed Kazoku's hand and held it for a bit, she didn't know why he was comforting her but she was glad for it.

Both girl stood across from each other; Rei with a neutral stare and Eimii with a big goofy grin.

"Yay! I'm so happy! I finally get to show off my stuff in front of Naruto-kun! Yay!" Rei smiled slightly at her.

"Well let's hope you impress your 'Naruto-kun'. May the best girl win!"

"Yes! Let's go blue haired proctor! Start the match already!!" Snake growled slightly but brought his hand up anyway and then swung it down.

"Begin!" Both girls reached into there shuriken pouch's, grabbed a set of shuriken or kunai and launched them at the other. Most of Rei's ninja tools blocked Eimii's but the ones that didn't were easily caught and then thrown back at Eimii. Eimii shrieked in surprise and slammed her palms to the ground creating a wall of ice in front of her, blocking the attack. Rei looked amused…

"Nice move." She said dryly. "You did that with out any hand signs, impressive." Eimii started scratching the back of her head sheepishly, which looked funny through the ice wall…

"Actually… since the ice affinity chakra is so rare I have a hard time controlling it and some times when I'm scared or in deep trouble. Bam! I just use an ice jutsu." Eimii finished.

"Well weather you did it on purpose or not… I'm afraid I'm going to have to win." Rei began moving through hand signs. She slammed her hand on the ground and shouted.

"**Kusadon: Aokusa Bun'ya Shuushuku (Grass style: Green Grass Field Constriction.). **Patches of grass began covering the entire arena until the whole battle field had been turned into a grassy plane.

"Wooowww! Amazing! You made grass grow all over the arena!" Eimii shouted jumping up and down.

"I love grass but since I live in the desert I don't get to lie down in it a lot. Ah! I have an idea. Can you teach me that jutsu?I would so appreciate that! So can you please, please, please!" Rei sweat dropped.

"_Man she can ramble on. I feel sorry for the poor sucker who ends up marrying her…" _

"ACHOO!" Naruto wiped his nose.

"Catching a cold Naruto?" Kankuro asked.

"Nah, just had to sneeze!"

"Sorry but no…" Rei stared standing back up straight. "I'd get into some serious trouble if I taught another village's ninja a move from my village." Eimii bonked her self on the head.

"Duh! Sorry I bothered you about it." Rei simply waved it off.

"No problem, in fact thanks for asking." Eimii gave the other girl a funny look.

"Why's that?"

"Because the whole time you were jabbering my jutsu was still working." Eimii yelped in surprise as the grass slowly making it's way around her tightened and dragged her to the ground.

"Sorry about that but I'm going to join my team mates into the next exam." Rei started walking over to the constricted girl with a kunai in hand. "Maybe after the exam we can hang out or something…" Eimii growled as she finally was able to get the hidden kunai loose from her kimono sleeve. She cut the grass as fast as she could, cutting her thumb in the process. She began making hands signs as did Rei, and Rei was faster. More grass shot up from the ground and grabbed Eimii's hands right as they finished the last hand sign and slammed them on to the ground. A cloud of smoke irrupted from Eimii's right hand and covered the area around her. Rei jumped away from her to get some distance.

"**Eim…Eimii I can't see you! Oh I hate this smoke!" **A different voice inside the cloud of smoke.

"(Cough, cough) I know I wish it didn't come with it Aisuhime (Ice princess.)." The air in the room suddenly began to become chilly, you could even see your breath when you breathed. After the annoying smoke had cleared Rei looked surprised. Standing around Eimii was a ice blue dragon about the size of a full size alligator, with large silky wings, two black horns on the back of it's head and another set on the side of her head.

"**Oh there we go now I can see what I'm doing! Oh Eimii it's been such a long time since I last saw you!!" **The dragon picked Eimii up and swung her around. Eimii giggled the whole time until the dragon let her down. Eimii pumped her fist into the air.

"Alright, Aisuhime see that girl?" Eimii pointed to Rei. "She's my enemy at the moment so let's beat her and win. But don't hurt her to bad she's my new best friend!" Rei raised an eye brow at that.

"_Yep she sure is a strange one..."_ Rei made some more hand signs and the grass rose up at them like spears. Aisuhime took in a huge breath and then shot out a steam of blue substance that almost looked like fire but instead of burning the ice it froze in a matter of seconds. Soon the whole field of grass was incased in ice.

"Sorry Rei-chan. But I'm the worst kind of enemy for you to fight. Sine all of my jutsu are iced based and yours are grass based, while I'm sure you get what I'm getting at." Rei grabbed a kunai from her holster and broke away some of the ice on the ground and slammed her palm on the ground. Vines began to crawl up her arms until it reached her shoulders.

"Try this!" Rei punched her right fist at Eimii and the vine around her arm shot forward. The small thorns on the vine grew three inches longer and sharper. Aisuhime took in another breath and shot the freezing flames at the vine stopping it mid flight.

"See? I told you, you can't win." Eimii jumped in surprise as a poof sounded from her right where Aisuhime had been standing but now wasn't, instead the vine from Rei's left arm was there imbedded into the wall. Eimii began making hand signs and touched the vine. The long vine began to freeze and made it's way all the way up to Rei's and covered it in ice. The black haired girl began slamming her fist into the ice to try and free her self but the ice kept covering her body until all the wasn't covered was her head.

"Well… Seeing as Rei is trapped, I declare Eimii Ryuu the winner of the second round."

"Yay!" Eimii shouted jumping up and down with joy. She let go of the vine and all of the ice melted leaving her drenched.

"Oh sorry!" Eimii ran over to Rei. "Hmm how are we going to dry you off? Oh I got it!" Eimii dashed over to Snake and stole the long grey scarf he had put on to protect himself from the cold and handed it to Rei. Before Snake could object Rei was already drying herself off with it as the two girls climbed the stares. When they had reached the top Eimii latched onto Naruto's neck.

Naruto-kun!! Did you see me?! Did I rock or what?! Whadaya think, huh, huh, huh?!" For some reason, Naruto could feel a small bit of killer intent coming from Temari's direction and then it vanished… Maybe he was just imagining it…

"You did great Eimii-chan! That's the first time I've ever seen you use your jutsu!"

"Yep! And I can't wait for your fight so you can show all the people here how strong you are." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. The sound of the computer starting up again broke them from there conversation.

**YUGITO NII vs MOMO OF SUNAGAKURE**

Yugito appeared in the middle of the arena while Momo ran down the stares to meet her opponent. Snake slowly walked up to the two girls, he was sweating slightly and seemed to try and keep his distance from Yugito. He gulped slightly.

"Uh, Alright… Begin!" This time when he jumped back it was faster than he had eve gone before and he even jumped up into the balcony. Which was very odd behavior, he was getting questioning looks from every person in the room who wasn't from Kumo.

"What was that all about?" Kankuro muttered. Yugito didn't show it but on the inside she felt hurt that he had acted like that in front of every one. Now she was sure they would think something was wrong with her, just like every one else…

"Well are we going to start or what?" Momo asked putting a hand on her hip. This brought Yugito out of her thoughts and she put on a serious face. Momo smiled at her as she grabbed her fan on her back. Twisting around as she threw six kunai at Yugito, following up Momo swung the fan and a blast of wind shot out making the kunai fly twice as fast.

But Yugito still caught three of them with ease and dodged the others. She sent them right back at her. Momo had no time to react, the three kunai went straight through her fan making three pretty big holes and thus rendering the fan useless other than a heavy club.

Momo grunted in pain as Yugito's foot connected with her chin and sent her up into the air. Yugito appeared in front of her and sent an electrified punch into her gut sending her crashing to the arena floor. Snake cautiously made his way out on to the arena floor and checked Momo.

"Mo..Mo is unconscious. Yu… Yugito Nii is the winner of the third round." Yugito nodded slightly and reappeared on the balcony with her team mates.

"Kind of harsh don't ya think, using the kick and thunder slam move on her?" Kai asked looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"I just wanted to get it over with." Kai nodded once before turning his attention to the computer on the wall that was going over the next two ninja.

**SABAKU NO TEMARI vs MATTO RYUU**

"Alright!" Matto shouted as he jumped from the balcony. "I'm next! Hey Naruto-niisan!" Matto shouted up at him. "You won't hold it against me if I beat up your girlfriend, will ya?" Temari's eye began to twitch as she made her way down to the arena floor.

"You little brat. I am so going to wipe the floor with you!" Temari shouted pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Yeah right! There's no way you can beat me!"

"Ha! I'm four years your senior so I have a lot more experience than you!"

"Yeah what ever old lady!"

"What did you call me!?" Before Temari could strangle Matto Snake stepped in.

"Before you try to kill each other I have to announce the fight… Begin!" Temari pulled out her fan and spread it so all three moons were showing.

"I am so not going easy on you just because you're a little kid! **Kamatachi no jutsu!" **Matto made some hand signs as fast as he could and created a slab of wall to rise from the ground.

The blast of wind slammed into the stone wall, broke through it and knocked Matto into the arena wall. Temari charged in with her fan and swung at him, Matto ducked and the fan made a large crater in the wall, he gulped as he dove to the side.

"Scary…" Matoo muttered, but he smiled. He reached into his shuriken pouch and took a pair of sickles connected to one another by a chain. He spun them around a bit for before running at Temari, one of the sickles held up side down and the other right side up.

The two exchanged blows before separating from one another. Matto had a large lump on his right cheek and Temari had some small cut's.

"**Doton: Tsuchi Teppoudama! (Earth style: Earth Bullet!)" **A bolder about the size of a car came out of the ground and shot at Temari.

"**Kamatachi no jutsu!" **the attacks collided, blowing rocks and debris all over the arena. Temari kept swinging her fan at Matto until a small cyclone formed in front of her, the gust of wind suddenly shot at Matto and caught him in it; the cyclone now much large. Matto yelled as he his body was getting cut up by the razor sharp wind. A poof sounded from inside the cyclone and it stopped a large brown thing dropped from the air and slammed into the arena floor.

"**Alright! What's all, this racket?! I was enjoying a nice nap!!"**

"Ishi-Seito! Could you please try not to be so noisy and help me!"

"**Alright fine, but please call at a more convenient hour." **After the smoke had cleared standing there, towering over Temari by at least six feet was Matto's dragon. The beast had one very long horn on it's snout, it's scales and fangs looked as if they were made of raw rock; the scales gave off the illusion of armor.

"**You called me out to fight a girl?! What a waste of time!" **Temari glared at the giant dragon.

"Hey watch it mister! Ten or eleven foot monster or not, I'll kick your ass if you ever underestimate me again." After smearing her blood on her fan, Temari reared back and swung with all her might.

"**Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai! (Summoning technique: Beheading Dance!) **Temari's summoning weasel raced forward with the great gale of wind behind it. The attack his head on with the dragon lifting it off of it's feet and sending it crashing on to a part of the balcony. Luckily no one was at that part of the balcony so no one was injured, except maybe Matto and Ishi- Seito. The large earth dragon went poof and Matto feel to the ground knocked out.

"Sabaku no Temari is the winner of the forth fight of the Chunin exam." Temari stormed back up to the balcony. Naruto and Kankuro stepped back a bit as she walked up to them, she was really in no mood to talk or say good job, unless you wanted a iron fan imbedded in you brain…

"Alright the fighters for the fifth match are…"

**CHOJI AKIMICHI vs SABAKU NO KANKURO**

"Oh come on!" Naruto shouted. "How come I'm always the last one in my team to fight!!"

**Well there you go guys hope that was good. Well remember to review and tell me what you like about this chapter.**

**OC LIST!!**

**Iwato.**

**From: Otogakure.**

**Originally from: Iwagakure.**

**Iwato was a thin man that was very pale, he wore a black vest with nothing but a fish net shirt under it that showed you his lanky physique, his hair was a pitch black that he had hanging over the right side of his face, it was greasy and looked like he never washed it.**

**His pants were a pair of tattered black jeans with the face of a skull on the left leg acting as a knee guard, they looked like they had seen some abuse, Iwato wore his head band around his left arm.**

**On his back was a huge black object that could only be described as a coffin, it had metal out lines that held the object in place and making it very sturdy, on the front of it was a real skeleton engraved into it, its skull cracked on the right side.**

**Introduction: Chapter 6.**

**Mareo**

**From: Kusagakure**

**The boy standing there was about five-foot six and around fourteen, he had teal blue hair in a very messy fashion, one green eye and a blue eye, a dark blue robe with a red sash tied around his waist with long sleeves that hid his hands, a pair of blue pants that matched his robes and a pair of black combat boots, a pair of large broad swords strapped to his back and a Kusagakure head band tied around his right leg.**

**Introduction: Chapter 4**

**Rei**

**From: Kusagakure**

**One was a girl who looked about fourteen standing at about the same height as Mareo, she was very beautiful despite the many scars that covered her face obvious signs of a fierce battle she had barely survived, her hair was about shoulder length, straight and black as pitch with eyes just as black, she wore a halter top that was blood red, a pair of black shorts with a minnie skirt combo that were also black, a pair of black finger less gloves, basic ninja gear and her Kusagakure head band tied around her slim waist.**

**Introduction: Chapter 4**

**Eimii Ryuu**

**From: Sunagakure**

**Eimii was dressed in a tan and light blue kimono fitted for battle with a light blue dragon design running up the front of it and a kodachi placed side ways on the small of her back with the hilt on her right.**

**Introduction: Chapter 1**

**Momo**

**From: Sunagakure**

**The other was a girl with pink hair tied in high pony tail that reached to about her neck, she had light green eyes, she wore blue jeans and a tight white T-shirt, a huge iron fan on her back much like Temari's and basic shinobi gear.**

**Introduction: Chapter 2**

**Matto Ryuu**

**From: Sunagakure**

**The younger one had light brown shaggy hair Naruto also noticed that his eye color was the same as his hair he wore a light brown short sleeved shirt which had the same symbol as the older one on it, a metal shoulder guard on his right arm, his head protector was tied around his waist like a belt and like the older he had on cargo shorts only these were brown.**

**Introduction: Chapter 1**

**Raiken Hyuga**

**From: Konohagakure**

**He looked about four-teen with tanish skin, black spiky hair that stuck up every where, he wore a tan vest hoodie over a black T-shirt, he wore red cargo pants, brown leather gauntlet's on each hand, a black pair of ninja sandals and his Konoha head band hanging from his belt, but the most noticeable feature of this boy was his Hyuga eyes and the caged bird seal that was on his fore head, uncovered.**

**Introduction: Chapter 4**

**Kazoku Kinzoku**

**From: Otogakure**

**Kazoku was very tall for his age standing at about six foot three at thirteen. He wore a black hakama and a gray jinbaori with the kanji for metal on the back of it and black ninja sandals. His black hair was in dread locks that he kept all together in a ponytail except for one that hung over the left side of his face, his eyes were a dark gray color and an Oto head band tied around his fore head. His features were of some one born with a strong body and high cheek bones. A katana in a gray sheath hung from his belt.**

**Introduction: Chapter 6**

**Kuroi Kyuuketsuki**

**From: Sunagakure**

**One of them was a tall dark haired boy with very pale skin, he wore a long black trench coat, (****Think Vash's coat off of Trigun)**** a pair of sunglasses, his head band tied around his neck and basic shinobi gear.**

**Introduction: Chapter 2**

**Keiko**

**From: Sunagakure**

**Originally from: Unknown.**

**She had short orange hair with blue eyes, she was very pretty but very tomboyish in appearance, she wore a black top and bandages running up and down both arms, she wore a pair of black pants; one of the pant legs had been cut off right at the knee while the other went all the way down to her ankle, she had no head band to signify where she was from and her weapon of choice was a wooden katana.**

**Introduction: Chapter 3**

**Akiko**

**From: Otogakure**

**She was a very pretty girl with red hair tied up in a loose ponytail, her eyes were a dark green with a few flecks of red. She wore a red two piece bikini with yellow flame marks on it and a pair of yellow shorts, her Oto head band tied around her waist and the basic ninja gear.**

**Introduction: Chapter 6**

**Takeru Momiji**

**From: Sunagakure**

**Originally from: Kumogakure**

**Takeru had on a tan leather jacket with a fur collar, his black hair slicked back into a ponytail at the base of his neck, a white shirt under his coat and a black bandoleer used for carrying some small scrolls, and a pair of black dress pants.**

**Introduction: Chapter 3**

**Eshaku**

**From: Kusagakure**

**The other was a teenager that stood at about six-foot six, he was handsome with a strong jaw and a lean figure, he wore a black leather eye patch that covered his left eye with a jagged scar that run from the top of his left eye brow down to his top lip, his other eye was a dark brown almost black, his hair was dark brown that he kept hidden under a black bandanna that held his Kusagakure symbol, he wore a camouflage trench coat and a black shirt under it, he wore a pair of brown cargo pants and a strange black cylinder case on his back.**

**Introduction: Chapter 4**

**Mai Ryuu**

**From: Sunagakure**

**She was a very petite girl about half a inch shorter than Naruto with dark blue hair in a messy bun and dark blue eyes, she was wearing a dark blue Chinese dress with a light blue wave design on it, that was also fitted for combat and her head band tied loosely around her waist and she had a good sized bust indicating that she had to be at least in her teens.**

**Introduction: Chapter 2**

**Kurisu Ryuu**

**From: Sunagakure**

**He had flame red hair in a flat-top style and red eye's like his hair, he wore a white long sleeved shirt with a black short sleeved button up shirt that was left open, the black shirt had a symbol on it: a fire ball with the kanji for dragon in the middle of the fire ball. He also had on black cargo shorts, black finger less gloves with metal plates on them, his fore-head protector tied around his neck; which was also from Suna; and a Dai-katana on his back.**

**Introduction: Chapter 1**

**Well there hope that was helpful!**


End file.
